the end
by shel
Summary: there's a thin line between love and hate...
1. chapter 1

****

CHARMED

"The End"

by shel

© january 2003

__

disclaimer: __

the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too __

rating: __

pg-13 __

summary: __

there's a thin line between love and hate __

timeline: __

two days after the events of season 5's the importance of being phoebe' __

archive: __

please don't without expressed permission __

warning: __

as with just about all my tales, no sequel is planned for this so read ahead at your own risk __

notes: __

something different for me - a bit dark and, while it's not quite alternate universe, it'll never happen so i figured what the heck and gave it a shotplease let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why notand, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames __

****

Phoebe leaned back against the concrete wall and slid down to the floor as tears streamed again from her eyes. She tried to catch her breath but couldn't stop crying. She looked around the dark mausoleum and, for a moment, wondered how she even got there. The drive straight from work was a blur to her. She managed several ragged breaths before the ringing of her cell phone startled her. She stared at her bag and momentarily wondered what to do. She was still breathing heavily but fumbled with her bag as the phone continued to ring. She took a deep breath as she opened the phone and said, "Hello."

"Pheebs?" Piper's voice crackled. "Where are you? The connection's terrible."

"Battery's low," Phoebe lied as she took another deep breath and tried to speak in a normal tone. "What's up?"

"Friday night at the club," Piper answered. "That local group's playing tonight, remember?"

"Forgot," Phoebe croaked as she rubbed her eyes. "They'll play tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah," Piper answered. "You okay? Maybe it's the connection but you sound terrible."

"Yeah, fine," she replied as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Listen, group of us from work went out. Don't wait up," she quickly said as she disconnected the phone. She brought it to her forehead and started crying again. "Why, Cole?" she cried. "Why'd you have to kill her?" She dropped the phone into her lap and pressed her eyes with the palms of her hands. After a few moments she had calmed enough to begin breathing more normally. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cole angrily asked as he suddenly appeared before her.

"What?' Phoebe gasped as she looked up.

"Something wrong with your hearing?" he snapped.

Phoebe sniffled and wiped her eyes again. "Cole --"

"Get out," he demanded as he grabbed her by her upper arms and roughly pulled her to her feet.

Phoebe ignored the fact that her phone and bag had fallen to the floor and stared at him in shock. He was seething raw anger. She searched his eyes but only saw anger reflected back at her. "What happened to you, Cole?" she whispered in fear.

"I am what I've always been," he stated as he released her by shoving her back against the wall as though her very touch had burned him.

"No," she insisted a little more boldly, "something changed you."

"You want someone to blame, baby," he told her, "just look in the mirror."

"I loved you," she commented with a shake of her head. She bent down and picked up her phone and bag. As she dropped the phone into her bag, she began to walk away, "How did we ever get here?" She slipped her arm through the strap and looked back at him, "How did it get to the point where I wouldn't even care if you died?"

"How'd it get to the point where I wouldn't care if you died?" he countered. She gaped at him and he asked, "What, isn't that what you wanted? For me to move on? Congratulations, baby, mission accomplished."

"I" she began but she couldn't figure out what to say next.

"Don't believe me?" he taunted. "Here, touch this," he suggested as he pulled an athame from inside his jacket. Phoebe took a step back. "Go on, touch it," he ordered as he shoved it into her hand.

Phoebe staggered back as the vision flooded her mind. "Me," she whispered as she dropped the athame to the floor.

"Shapeshifter," he corrected. "Friend of Kaia. Was, anyway. She was an experiment. A successful one, actually."

"You want to kill me?" she asked in disbelief.

"One good turn" he sneered.

"Then go ahead," she suddenly shouted before she quickly bent down and grabbed the athame. She shoved it back at him and excitedly continued, "Here! Here's your chance!" Cole gripped the handle but stared silently at her. "C'mon," she shoved him, "do it! You know I can't hurt you so go ahead and do it!"

"Oh, you can hurt me," he quietly informed her as he tightened his grip. "Worse than any vanquishing potion ever could."

"Consider it returning the favor," she snapped. "Well? What are you waiting for? I'm right here. Do it! Break the Power of Three. You can finally complete your original mission." She saw him hesitate and continued to taunt, "What? Losing your nerve? You can do it. I saw it in the vision. You want me dead, well, go ahead! Do it!"

Cole yelled and pushed Phoebe up against the wall. He blocked her upper chest with one arm and held the blade in front of her face with his other hand. His hand shook.

Phoebe locked her eyes with his but her voice wavered as she ordered in her normal tone, "Finish the job, Cole. I'm dead already."

"What are you talking about?" he asked in unexpected confusion. He was taken aback by her words. Not just by her words, he realized, but by what he saw in her eyes. Darkness and despair. She meant every word.

"I died the day you forced me to vanquish you," she answered. Suddenly she laughed and pushed past her stunned ex-husband. "That's the first time I actually said that out loud," she admitted with ironic relief. "Something shut down inside me that night," she told him as she turned around to face him again, "and, after all this time, I still haven't come back to life. In spite of everything good in my life, I still feel dead inside."

"Phoebe, I --" Cole began as he stepped forward.

"Just do it," she interrupted with a sigh. "Do it or leave me the hell alone."

"Amazing," Cole muttered as he threw the knife to the floor. "Typical, really. You've done it again. Congratulations."

"What?" she groaned in frustration. "You know what," she decided, "I don't care. I don't care anymore." She stalked towards the stairs. "I'm out of here."

"Sure, go on," he called after her. "Just like you. You twist everything around so you can be right and when you don't get your way, you walk out. You never listen. Never try to see the other side if it doesn't meet the great Halliwell double standard."

"How dare you!" she shouted as she spun around and rushed towards him. "Do you have any idea what I sacrificed for you? How many times I went against everyone and everything I believed in for you?"

"But you didn't mean it, did you," he challenged. "You never believed in me. What was I to you, some sort of stepping stone in your rebellious stage against your sisters? Just some test to the limits of your sisterly ties?"

"I loved you!" she screamed. "With every fiber of my being and you threw it away!"

"I saved your life!" he shouted back. "I gave up everything for you to save you and your sisters over and over until I literally lost half myself in the process. All to save you from the Source."

"You became the Source!" she yelled at him.

"And I hated it!" he shouted as he grabbed her upper arms and shook her. "I hated every minute of it!"

"Was that before or after I married you," she cried out, "or got pregnant?"

"Don't go there," he warned.

"I hate you!" she screamed as she pounded his chest. "I hate you!"

"Back at you, sweetheart!" he retorted as he grabbed her fists to stop her. He glared at her, radiating anger, before he suddenly pulled her close and kissed her hard. 

Phoebe struggled in his grip and tried to shift her head but his mouth was clamped down on hers and he had her pinned to the wall. His body pressed close to hers and she felt every taut muscle. Phoebe moaned and suddenly stopped struggling.

He knew he was losing control and didn't care. He wanted her and, when he pulled his head back, he saw the matched desire in her eyes. He kissed her hard again and felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck. Her fingers weaving through his hair was driving him wild. Without thinking, he faded them out of the cold mausoleum and into the penthouse.

"Cole," she groaned as she barely registered the change of location. She dug her fingers into his back as he pressed her closer to him. Somehow, she managed to pull off his jacket.

As his jacket fell to the floor, Cole lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and tore her skirt in the process. He continued to kiss her as he carried her to the bedroom. He felt her tug his turtleneck out of his waistband and slide her hands underneath. He felt her nails scrape his back and he stopped and set her down. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he felt her hungrily explore his chest. He threw his shirt to the side, quickly grabbed her again, and pulled her close. As he brought his mouth back down on hers, his hands grabbed each side of her blouse's collar.

Phoebe didn't care that he tore her brand new blouse in half. She didn't care that she would probably have bruises after this. She didn't care that her fingertips stung from where she had scratched his skin. She didn't care that she was losing control. All she cared about was the fire coursing through her. "Cole"

*********** ********** ************

__


	2. chapter 2

As Cole rolled off her, Phoebe sighed with a smile, "That was"

"Yeah," Cole agreed with satisfaction as he propped himself up on his side and lightly ran his fingers along her shoulder.

But Phoebe sat up straight at his touch. She quickly pushed the sheet aside and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he sat up and watched her retrieve her underwear.

"Home," she replied as she came around to his side of the bed and reached down for her torn blouse. "This shouldn't have happened."

Cole shook his head and grabbed her arm to stop her. "We both wanted it," he told her as he pulled her up.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her clothing. "It was a mistake," she said with a shake of her head.

"So, I should forget what just happened here?" he questioned.

"You have to," she replied softly as she tried to stand.

"No," he quietly insisted as he kept her on the bed. "Not like this." She turned to him for explanation and he tenderly traced the outline of her chin with his free hand. "Maybe we both lost control and maybe we'll both want to kill each other again the minute you leave but I don't want our last time together to have been about lust. We were never about that, Phoebe."

"We had some wild times," she whispered.

"But it wasn't pure lust," he told her. "There was more to us than that and you know it. Beneath all that passion, all that fire, there was"

"Love," she completed. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she weakly tried to pull away.

"Don't go," he requested. He caressed her cheek and tenderly kissed away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. 

She closed her eyes and murmured, "Cole..."

Cole trailed light kisses along her neck. When she turned her neck to the side to allow him better access, he reached into her lap with one hand and threw her clothing to the floor. "Phoebe," he whispered as he pulled her to him.

Phoebe looked into his eyes and saw he was different this time. His touch was different. And, she realized, so was hers. And as she pushed him back into the pillows, she allowed herself to remember what it once was like to love him. 

*********** ********** ************

"What time is it?" Phoebe wondered aloud as she lay spooned in Cole's embrace.

He kissed the back of her head and looked at the clock, "Almost eight. I don't know about you but I worked up quite an appetite. Scrambled eggs okay?" He suddenly felt her stiffen in his arms. "Phoebe?"

She slid to the other side of the bed and threw off the covers. "I have to go," she said as she retrieved her clothing. "They'll worry if I'm not there for breakfast."

Cole rolled his eyes. "You're a big girl and don't owe them an explanation."

She snorted as she put on her underwear. "I don't even know how I would explain this."

"So that's it?" he asked incredulously. "What about last night? This morning? What was that?"

"That was good-bye," she answered in a sad voice as she grabbed the rest of her clothing and left the room. 

"Phoebe," he called after her. He heard the bathroom door close and he quickly dressed. He stood outside the bathroom door and waited for her to open it. Last night changed everything and he couldn't let her slip away. But he had to be careful or he'd blow it. This was it for them and he knew it. If she walked out, there'd be nothing left and it would be the end.

She knew he was waiting on the other side of the door but she didn't know what else to say. They had no future in spite of last night. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She stared at him but silently pushed past him and went back into the bedroom. She picked up her bag from the floor where she had dropped it the night before. "Will you take me back to my car or should I call a cab?"

"Phoebe," he said, "we have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," she stated. "You tried to turn me evil. You wanted to destroy our livesmy sisters. You killed an innocent, Cole."

"I was desperate," he insisted. 

"And that makes it okay?" she charged. "You can't just write this off as some momentary lapse of sanity."

"Why not?" he asked. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been thinking clearly for quite a while now."

"We've said things to each other," she reminded him as she sat on the bed and put on her shoes. "Things we meant. They don't suddenly disappear because we made love."

"I know that," he agreed, "but you can't deny how you felt when we made love either."

"I know, Cole, I didn't say this was easy for me," Phoebe sighed as she picked up his turtleneck from the floor by her feet. But --" She gasped as the vision suddenly overwhelmed her.

"Phoebe!" He rushed to her side in concern. He took the shirt from her hand and held onto her as she doubled over.

"You bastard," she cried as she ducked from under him. "You set me up!"

He watched in confusion as she trembled. "What'd you see?"

"The only way to keep me from vanquishing you," she cried. "God, I'm such a fool. I fell right into your plans again."

Cole's confusion turned to frustration. "I didn't plan any of this. Last night was as much a surprise to me as it was to you." She shook her head and he asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted in frustration.

"Pregnant?" Cole uttered in shock. "Why didn't you say something last night?" he asked in concern before anger suddenly set in. "Who's the father, Phoebe?" he snarled as he advanced towards her. "Miles? Jeric? Some one-night-stand?"

"You are!" she yelled as she backed away from him. "You son of a bitch," she cried as she sank to the floor.

"You're crazy," he shouted as he towered over her. "We haven't been together in months and we know what happened to that baby."

"I'm talking about last night," she answered in a choked voice. "This is a nightmare," she whispered to herself.

Cole laughed in disbelief. "You're telling me that you've been pregnant for all of what six, seven hours?"

"I saw it," she angrily said as she wiped her eyes. 

Cole shook his head. "You're remembering the past."

Phoebe struggled to her feet and insisted, "You were holding me from behind and rubbing my belly." Her voice softened slightly as she continued, "I was laughing. We both turned and Piper was there. She was sitting on the floor watching her baby crawl to her."

Stunned, Cole managed a step towards Phoebe. His gaze traveled from her eyes down to her flat toned stomach. He hesitantly reached out to touch it. "This could be a sign. Our second chance," he told her in a quiet voice.

She pulled his hand off. "I'm not ready for this," she told him. "Maybe I was wrong," she stated in a stronger voice.

"When was the last time your vision was wrong?" he asked as he let her pass him.

She began to pace. "You aren't to breathe a word of this to anyone," she ordered.

"You can't just ignore it," he told her as he blocked her path.

"I know that," she practically shouted. "But until it's confirmed," she added more calmly, "I don't want anyone to know about the possibility of this being true."

Cole was about to protest but held his tongue. Their relationship, if they still had one, was tenuous at best and the last thing he wanted was to throw off the balance any further. "Fine," he agreed. "I won't say a word until you say so." A baby. He couldn't help but grin.

"Don't," she warned. "Don't be happy and don't run out and buy anything. Don't even mention it to me. I won't go through it again. I can't."

"This isn't like last time," he told her as he stepped closer to her. "This baby is just as innocent but this time there's no Seer. No tonic. Nothing to change himor her."

Phoebe shook her head as she began to cry, "I can't go through it again."

"You won't have to," he promised as he pulled her into his arms. "I'll be right there by your side. I'll protect you. Protect both of you."

"You can't," she cried, "you can't even protect yourself."

"I never wanted to hurt you, any of you," he whispered as he pulled away. "I just wanted to love you." He walked to the doorway, "I'll get you something to eat before I take you back to the cemetery." He watched her stumble to the bed and curl up on it. "I'm not evil, Phoebe, and somewhere deep inside you know it," he quietly told her before he left her alone in the room. 

*********** ********** ************

__


	3. chapter 3

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea," Paige told Piper and Leo as the three stepped out of the elevator.

"I knew she sounded off last night," Piper complained. "Why didn't I push the issue? I should've known she was lying about going out. Why didn't I think of the cemetery earlier?"

"You couldn't have known," Paige told her sister. "But I don't get why she would've gone there after everything Cole did to us the other night."

"Maybe she went to say good-bye," Leo suggested.

"Whatever." Piper knocked on the penthouse door and said, "We found her car and she's been missing since last night and I know Cole's involved."

"Maybe he isn't. Maybe she ran into real trouble," Paige offered.

Leo shook his head. "I'd have sensed it last night and I'm not getting anything from her. Maybe some confusion but nothing to indicate serious trouble."

"Well, we have to be careful with Cole. We can't vanquish him," Paige reminded them. "Certainly not without the Power of Three."

"Maybe it won't come to that," Leo said. "Cole cares about her. If she is in trouble, he'll help."

"I don't know, honey," Piper said as she knocked louder, "Phoebe didn't talk at all about what happened in the basement but I can tell it wasn't a good ending. He may not want to help." 

Suddenly the door opened and, as the trio entered, they saw Cole in the center of the room carrying a tray. 

"Sorry," he said as he waved his hand and caused the door to close behind them, "there's only enough breakfast for two."

Paige grimaced, "Look, we're not interested in what poor soul you've got tortured in there. We just want to know where Phoebe is."

"Phoebe," he considered as he set the tray down on the table, "why would I know anything of her whereabouts? She tried to kill me, you know. Doesn't make for a solid foundation in a relationship."

"Cut the crap, Cole," Piper snapped. "We know she went to the mausoleum last night and she never came home."

Just then, Phoebe entered the room as she fumbled with her bag, "Cole, I'm calling a cab. I'm going home." She looked up and saw her family staring back at her in shock. She glared at Cole.

"They came on their own," he told her. "I promised you, mum's the word."

"Piper, listen --" Phoebe began.

"Oh my God," Piper whispered as she rushed towards Phoebe. She touched Phoebe's torn shirt and took in her sister's bruised mouth. "What happened to you?"

"It's not what you think," Phoebe timidly answered as Piper hugged her tight. "Things got a little out of hand and --"

"Did you do this to her?" Paige shouted at Cole.

"Paige, it's not --" Phoebe began.

"Come here," Leo interrupted as he went towards his wife and Phoebe. "Let me --"

But Phoebe stepped back out of his reach. "Don't, Leo."

Piper kept her arms around her sister. She stared into Phoebe's puffy red eyes and told her, "It's okay, sweetie. We'll get you home. You'll be okay." Phoebe automatically shook her head. "We'll take care of you, I promise. No one's going to hurt you."

"And get away with it," Paige threatened as she glared at Cole. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done."

"He didn't do anything, Paige," Phoebe quietly announced as she sought out Cole's expression. "Nothing I didn't want to have happen."

Piper dropped her arms from her sister and took a step back. "What, what are you saying?"

"Piper, I --" Phoebe began.

"Are you telling me," Piper interrupted, "that while we were worried sick about you, you've been here this whole time enjoying some twisted fantasy with this sick murdering demon?"

"It wasn't like that," Phoebe commented as she looked down.

"I'll say," Cole muttered.

"Shut up, Cole!" Phoebe warned. "Piper, I know how this looks but this wasn't --"

"Save it," Piper interrupted as she pushed past Phoebe.

"What?" Phoebe uttered, taken aback.

"I don't want to hear it," Piper answered. "You've made your bed, you can lie in it." Phoebe touched her arm but Piper slapped her sister's hand away. "Don't," she warned. "And don't come back to the manor."

"You don't mean that," Phoebe commented in confusion as Piper pressed close to Leo. "Paige," she asked, "will you at least --"

Paige shook her head and interrupted, "Not this time," she said as she joined Piper and Leo and the three orbed out.

Phoebe turned back to Cole in shock. "Take me there," she ordered in a quiet voice.

"They need some time," he explained as he shook his head. "They've had a shock. So have you, for that matter."

"Take me there, now," she repeated. 

*********** ********** ************

"Sit down, Piper," Paige suggested as she watched Leo hold her trembling sister.

Piper shook her head even as Leo led her to the sofa. "I don't understand. How could this have happened?"

"Maybe she was under a spell," Paige unconvincingly suggested. "You saw those bruises and her torn clothing. Maybe she fought him until"

"Maybe we should let Phoebe tell us what happened," Leo quietly said.

"I don't want her here," Piper stated.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked as she and Cole suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Because I won't be put through hell again because of you," Piper answered as she stood up and faced her sister. "Every time our lives have gone to hell, it's been related to him." The doorbell rang but Piper continued her rant, "I'm expecting a baby and I refuse to put her life in danger too. Enough is enough, Phoebe. If you're so blinded by your feelings for him then go to him. By all means, spend an eternity with him but don'tdon't expect me to stand by and watch it all fall apart."

"Not every bad thing that happened to us has been because of Cole," Phoebe countered as Paige passed her to answer the front door. "And that you could think I would willingly put your baby's life in danger really hurts, Piper. I didn't plan any of this. I fell in love, Piper, and I got burned. More than once."

"But you still go back for more," Piper shook her head, "dragging all of us along with you. Well, no more. Make your choice now."

"It's not that simple," Phoebe insisted as she stared at Cole.

"Anyone for breakfast?" Victor cheerfully asked as he entered the room with Paige. He quickly saw everyone's expressions and asked, "What's wrong?" He then noticed Cole's presence. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"He's taking her away," Piper answered. "Isn't that right, Phoebe?"

"Would you just listen to me?" Phoebe requested in a frustrated tone.

"No," Piper stated. "I've heard it all before. Too many times before. Choose. It's that simple. Him or us."

Phoebe stared at her older sister in disbelief. "Piper"

"Fine," Piper calmly announced, "I'll make it easy for you."

"What's going on?" Victor asked of everyone.

"She's your daughter, Dad," Piper told him as she rushed by him, "but she's no longer my sister."

"Piper!" Leo called out as Piper rushed up the stairs.

"Piper!" Paige shouted at the same time. She hurried after Leo who followed Piper up the stairs.

"Phoebe?" Victor questioned. He took in her appearance and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, Daddy," she whispered as she went into his arms.

As Victor ran his hand up and down Phoebe's back to soothe her, he stared at Cole who only looked down at the floor. "Are you two back together?" he asked.

"I don't know," Cole honestly replied after a moment.

"She said you killed a woman," Victor accused as he continued to comfort his sobbing daughter, "and that you used the law to ruin their jobs and kick them out of their home."

"I was desperate," Cole quietly answered. "It was a last ditch effort. It didn't go like I'd hoped which is a good thing. I haven't been thinking clearly but last night..."

"What happened last night?" Victor asked in a worried tone.

"We lost control," Phoebe answered in a muffled voice.

"What?" Victor gasped.

Phoebe pulled away from him. "We were angry," she explained as she wiped her eyes. "Said a lot of things in the heat of the moment. Horrible things." She glanced at Cole and continued, "Things we meant. Things we can't take back."

"We confronted one another with the truth," Cole somberly added, "and it was painful. But it was also a release."

Phoebe stepped away from her father and towards Cole. "Like a huge weight is gone. It doesn't change the past and it doesn't mean a future but it's a turning point."

"What happened with Piper?" Victor asked.

Phoebe turned back to her father. "I didn't go home last night." She saw that her father understood her meaning and continued, "I didn't mean to make them worry. I thought I'd get home before they'd notice. But they did and they went to Cole's. I guess they figured he was involved or maybe they just wanted his help."

"And they found you together," Victor surmised.

"It was horrible," Phoebe nodded. "She told me not to come home."

"I wish I knew what to tell you, sweetheart," Victor sighed. He reached for her hands and held them. "The truth is, I think Piper has a point. Your relationship with Cole has brought you more pain than happiness. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe it's time for both of you to let go."

Phoebe glanced at Cole and told her father, "It's not that simple, Dad. Things have changed."

"Overnight, in fact," Cole commented. Phoebe glared at him and he shrugged an apology.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked warily as he looked from one to the other.

"I'm pregnant," she answered quietly. Victor stared at her in shock and dropped her hands. "Dad?"

Victor didn't say a word and reached for the sofa. He sank down into the cushions. "Are you sure?" he asked in a dazed tone.

"She had a premonition," Cole answered as he came up behind Phoebe and put an arm around her shoulders. She stared back at him but didn't try to remove his arm. "Victor, from the moment I realized I loved your daughter, I have only wanted the best for her. She loved me and made me feel that nothing could ever come between us. But something did and I can't do anything to change what happened. I know that, one day, I will pay for my actions of the past few weeks. But right now, Phoebe needs me and I will be there for her. And for our baby."

"Right now, Phoebe," Victor realized, "you have to make things right with Piper. Before things get any worse."

"I know," Phoebe nodded sadly as she walked away and headed towards the stairs. "She's probably in the attic," she told them, "looking up some way to vanquish us both." 

*********** ********** ************

__


	4. chapter 4

"Grams," Phoebe gasped when she entered the attic, "Mom."

"Patty, Penny," Victor solemnly greeted the spirits who stood within the circle. "What's going on in here?"

"I'd say Phoebe guessed right a few minutes ago," Cole commented simply as he finally entered the room. He didn't miss the glares Piper and Paige gave him as they stood before the open Book of Shadows.

"Phoebe, have you taken leave of your senses?" Penny asked with utter disapproval.

"Mother, please," Patty said with a stern glance before she focused on her daughter. "Phoebe, what happened? Did he do something to you? A spell perhaps?" Phoebe shook her head and Patty asked in a worried voice, "He didn'tDid he force you to --" But Phoebe vigorously shook her head and Patty sighed, "Then how could this happen, sweetheart? After everything he's put you and your sisters through?"

"It wasn't completely unprovoked," Phoebe quietly admitted. "He's not the only one in the wrong," she acknowledged with a shy glance towards Cole. "What about what we did to him? How we treated him?"

"He's a demon, Phoebe," Paige insisted, "and I think we've treated him a hell of a lot better than most!"

"How many chances do we have to give him before it sinks in, Phoebe?" Piper shouted. "He's a demon and always will be! He will destroy you and all of us in the process. Damn it, couldn't you once think of someone else besides yourself?"

"All right, that's enough!" Victor stated in a loud angry voice. "Phoebe's not on trial here." He put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder and gently told her, "Come on, sweetheart, let me take you home with me."

"No, Dad," Phoebe weakly said, "this is it. The end. No more running from the truth."

"Listen to your father, Phoebe," Cole quietly suggested. "Give it some time."

She turned around to face him. "Time?" she asked exasperated. "Now you want to give it some time? If you would've given me time when I asked months ago, we might not be here now."

Cole flashed her a look of annoyance, "Blaming me again? Phoebe, I swear"

Victor stepped between them. "Not here," he sternly told them, "not now. You'll deal with your issues some other time. Right now, Phoebe, you have to work things out with your sisters."

"There's nothing to work out, Dad," Piper insisted. "If Phoebe wants a life with Cole, a life endlessly tinged with evil and danger, then she can have it. But not here. Not with us. And if it means losing the Power of Three then so be it. We fulfilled our destiny when we vanquished the Source, all three of them," she added with a spiteful look towards her sister and ex-brother-in-law. "If this is a sign that we're meant to live normal lives, then Phoebe's right, this is the end."

"Piper" Paige nervously commented.

"What?' her older sister asked her. "You'll still have your powers because of your Whitelighter half and so will the baby. But think about it. No more being on demonic radar. No more attacks. No more repairmen bills. No more --"

"Enough, Piper," Penny abruptly interrupted, "we understand your point."

Patty looked sadly at Phoebe and, in a quiet tone, asked, "Phoebe, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you want me to say, Mom?" Phoebe sighed.

"The truth," her mother suggested, "that's all. We're worried about you. We love you so much but we can't understand how, after everything he put you and your sisters through, you could still go back to him. Didn't you realize there would be dire consequences?"

"I haven't gone back to him," Phoebe muttered.

"I told you," Piper told her mother in frustration. "She's compulsive. She can't even tell she's lying anymore."

"Piper, please," Penny requested, "let your sister explain."

"Why do I always have to explain?" Phoebe sadly complained.

"Why do you always screw up?" Piper retorted. She noticed the number of shocked faces and shook her head. "I mean it. She never thinks about the consequences. She never learns from her mistakes. She gets hurt, or causes us to get hurt, and she thinks saying I'm sorry' makes it all better. Well, not this time. I nearly lost my club. We were thrown out of the house. Last week, I was forced to choose which of my sisters had to die. All because of him. Because he was obsessed with her."

"That doesn't make it her fault," Penny commented.

"It does if she wants it," Piper boldly responded.

"I want this?" Phoebe whispered in shock. "You think I want this?" she repeated in a louder voice. "Ever since I met Cole, I've had to choose. You or him. Him or you. Balancing the two nearly tore me apart. You have no idea, Piper. No idea what it's been like. Yeah, you had it tough in the beginning with Leo. But with our support you beat the odds. Proved the Elders wrong. Witches and Whitelighters weren't the end of the world. Who ever really supported me and Cole? We were alone in this the entire time. You and Prue were just waiting for the other shoe to drop and something to go wrong just so you could prove me wrong. But in the meantime, you get to marry Leo in blessed happiness. You become pregnant with a powerful magical child for the good side and, still, you have the nerve to stand there and tell me I wanted to have my world come crashing down around me? That I wanted Cole to become the Source? That I wanted our baby to become evil? That I wanted to watch some vile creature steal him from within me?" She gave a bitter laugh, "That's right, Piper, all I ever wanted was to prove all of you right and destroy half my soul!"

"Phoebe" Cole stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

At the same time, Victor put his hand on Phoebe's arm to try and calm her, "Sweetheart"

But Phoebe was too excited and angrily shrugged off both gestures. "No! Mom wants to know the truth. Fine. I'll tell her the truth. I'll tell them all exactly how I ended up at Cole's."

"Phoebe, maybe --" Penny began to suggest.

"No, Grams," Phoebe answered as tears blurred her vision slightly, "you all wanted to hear this. You want to know why I lied about last night? It's because I didn't know how to tell you how I felt. I can't talk to any of you about Cole because you don't understand. You never did. Sure you'd listen but you'd immediately tell me that it's for the best and I'd get over it. Like it's that easy. I went to the mausoleum last night because it was the only place I knew where I could feel safe. Where I could be free. Free to think. Free to be me. Free of worrying about how any of you would react if I simply wanted to feel for him. Grieve for him. I sat there crying for hours over how my life had changed in such a brief period of time. How Cole had changed. He found me sitting there and it wasn't a pretty confrontation. We didn't just argue. He wanted to kill me."

"Phoebe," Cole warned in a soft voice.

"What," she cried as she turned to him. "It's the truth. Grams wants answers. Mom wants the truth. This is it." She spun back to face her sisters and mother and grandmother. "The truth is, Cole proved to me that he wanted to kill me and he had the perfect opportunity. I knew I couldn't vanquish him and I didn't try to stop him." Her mother gasped and Phoebe nodded, "That's right, I didn't. In fact, I encouraged him. I forced the athame back into his hand and kept telling him to do it. Over and over and over. I practically begged him to put us out of our misery."

"But why, my darling?" Penny asked in shock.

"Because I wanted to die!" Phoebe shouted at them all. "I wanted to die"

"My baby," Victor whispered as he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Phoebe sobbed in his arms. "I wanted the pain to go away. I just wanted it to go away."

Cole watched with concern as Victor led Phoebe to the sofa. Victor stared at him and Cole quietly admitted, "I couldn't do it. Killing the Shapeshifter as Phoebe was one thing. But the real PhoebeI couldn't do it."

Phoebe wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt utterly weak but she pulled away from her father's embrace. "And then everything changed," she added hoarsely as she looked up at Cole. "One minute he had me pinned to the wall with the blade at my throat and the next he was kissing me. All that anger, that passion" She suddenly turned to her older sister. "And I wanted it. It felt good. Being with him again felt incredibly good. But it doesn't mean I'm back together with him. And he knows it," she added as she turned back to Cole.

"We have certain issues of trust to deal with," Cole agreed as he gazed back at her. "Not to mention pain and anger."

Phoebe nodded. "And it doesn't change anything he's done in recent weeks. Butwe still can be magical together," she quietly admitted, "and it may not make any sense but, no matter how hard I've tried, I can't change how I feel."

"Neither can I," Piper said after a moment of silence had fallen over the room. "You have to leave," she declared.

"What?" Paige gasped.

Piper turned to her youngest sister. "It's always going to be like this," she explained to Paige, "if we allow her to stay. He's a magnet for evil and, if she chooses to be with him, we'll be caught in the middle again. I will not deliberately bring my baby into this situation."

"She just needs some time," Penny suggested to Phoebe. "You've given her, us all, a lot to deal with."

"Stop saying that," Piper told her grandmother. "I've given Phoebe all the time in the world. I've been understanding. I've been supportive. But I can't do it anymore. I can't go through this all again. It's a vicious cycle but it has to end. Now."

"Dad?" Phoebe quietly asked as she turned to her father. "Can I stay with you?"

Victor glanced at his former wife and mother-in-law and they looked back at him sadly. "Of course you can, sweetheart. For as long as you need."

"Just go, okay," Piper requested as tears streamed down her face. She reached for Paige's hand and squeezed it tightly. "And don't call here."

"Not for a while, anyway," Paige hastily clarified.

"I love you, Piper, Paige," Phoebe tearfully said as her father reached over to help her up. "I nevernever did anything to deliberately hurt you. I never in a million years wanted to hurt any of you. I love all of you." As she stood up, her hand brushed against the blanket that was lying on the end of the sofa. She staggered slightly and reached out for support and her father suddenly stopped moving. As her fingers tangled in the blanket, the room spun for her and images shifted. She brought the blanket up closer and twisted it in her hands. Horrible bloody images filled her sight. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain and moaned, "The baby."

Stunned, Cole still managed to rush to her other side and help Victor support her. "It'll be okay," he assured her as he quickly tore the blanket from her grip.

Phoebe was trembling and only saw the images before her. "Daddy, take the babyGet the Book"

Victor exchanged a glance of confusion with Cole but, before he and Cole managed to seat Phoebe on the sofa, she doubled over in their arms and moaned again. "What the hell's happening to her?" he asked Cole.

Piper and Paige and rushed a few steps closer but still kept their distance. "It's a premonition," Piper announced in concern.

"It doesn't work like that," Patty commented as she watched Phoebe struggle to breathe properly.

"Her power's advanced," Paige informed them in a quiet tone as she watched Cole and Victor tend to her older sister who had collapsed to the floor. "She doesn't just see the future. She's a part of it."

"Cole, no, look out!" Phoebe weakly shouted. 

"I'm right here," Cole whispered to her as he helped Victor set her on the sofa. "We're safe, honey, we're safe."

"Can't let him win," she insisted as she stared blankly ahead. "Won't let him takeNo!" she screamed in agony before she slumped unconscious against her father.

"Phoebe?" Victor whispered in fear as he watched blood quickly pool around her stomach. In disbelief, he touched it and held his bloody fingers up to look at it. "What in God's name is happening?" he whispered.

Horrified, Patty fled the circle, became solid, and knelt next to Victor. She lightly brushed her hand along Phoebe's pale forehead. "Phoebe?"

"Where the hell is Leo?" Cole growled at the shocked sisters. When they didn't respond, he shouted, "You want to watch her die? Do you hate her that much?"

"Leo!" Piper yelled in a hoarse voice. 

"Leo!" Paige added in a slightly louder tone.

Leo orbed in and began apologizing, "There's been a development and --"

"Not now," Piper insisted. "Phoebe," she pointed.

Leo hurried over and stepped between the others. He placed his hands over Phoebe's stomach and watched as they glowed and began to heal her. He stepped back behind the others and Piper went to his side. He hugged her and asked, in a low tone, "What happened?"

Before Piper could answer, Phoebe gasped for air and everyone's attention shifted to her.

Phoebe opened her eyes. "Piper, no!" she screamed as she shot up straight and reached out. She didn't see her parents beside her. She didn't see Cole reaching for her. All she saw were bloody images of death. So she squeezed her eyes shut and tuned everything out. 

*********** ********** ************


	5. chapter 5

"How're you holding up, sweetheart?" Victor inquired of Piper when he found her sitting alone in the living room. Piper just shrugged and he sat down next to her. He placed an arm around her shoulders and told her, "I love you, Piper. Every bit as much as I love your sisters. You know that, don't you?"

Piper nodded and looked at her father. It was half a moment before she threw her arms around her father's neck and cried, "Dad, what're going to do? This's such a mess."

"It'll be okay," he assured her as he patted her back. "You'll both work through this."

"I don't see how we can," Piper tearfully commented. "I meant what I said," she whispered. "I didn't want to say all those horrible things but they came out."

"I know," he sympathetically told her.

"I didn't even realize how resentful I was," she quietly admitted, "how much I was keeping inside."

"Phoebe knows you love her," he assured her.

"Does she?" she sniffled. "She's been catatonic all day. What if she never comes out of this? I don't want my last conversation with her to have been that horrible confrontation."

Victor kissed her forehead tenderly. "You both love each other and your ties to each other are so strong. That's why this happened, you know." 

"I don't understand," Piper shook her head. "Sisters aren't supposed to act like this. My God, I even told her she wasn't my sister anymore. How could she want to die like that? How could I have missed it? This's all my fault. If I would've been a better older sister…This wouldn't've happened if Prue was here…"

Victor quickly hugged his daughter. "You don't know that," he said. "And you have been a wonderful older sister. What happened this morning wasn't because you hate or resent one another, it happened because you love each other."

"How do you figure?" she sniffled.

"You both kept your feelings from each other because you were each afraid of hurting each other," he reasoned. "Unfortunately, you've just learned the same lesson I did with your mother. Piper, when you don't tackle issues head-on as they flare up, even if it's because you're afraid of hurting the other person, the resentment will build inside you and keep building until some incident sets you off and you just explode."

"That's what happened with you and Mom?" Piper hesitantly asked.

He nodded, "Obviously, the cause of our issues was different but we essentially handled it the same way…poorly. There are times I still wonder whether things would've turned out differently if we had dealt with our concerns instead of burying them inside."

"So what do we do?" she requested. "How do Phoebe and I get past what we said to each other? How we feel?"

"You talk to each other," he suggested. "You tell each other what you're feeling. Yell, scream if you have to, but keep talking. You don't have to resolve everything overnight. Take as much time as you need to reach a point where you're both comfortable with each other again. Neither one of you is going anywhere. But, Piper, you've got to keep talking to each other because the moment you stop…that's when you'll reach the point of no return."

"He's right," Patty softly agreed as she entered the living room. They turned to her in surprise and she stood before them, "If you and Phoebe don't talk to each other, you'll never be able to repair the damage."

"How is she?" Victor asked his former wife as he and Piper stood.

At the same time, Piper nervously questioned, "You left her alone?"

"She'll be fine," Patty assured them.

"I'm going up to check on her," Victor announced as he stood.

"No," Patty quickly said as she put her hand on Victor's arm to stop him, "you can't."

"But what if she snaps out of it?" he asked. "What if she needs help? That's why we didn't want to leave her alone." 

"She's not alone, is she?" Piper half-accused as she also stood.

"No," her mother reluctantly answered.

"Oh my God," Piper whispered as she pushed past her parents, "I'm going up there."

"No," Patty sharply said as she reached for her daughter. "Piper, please, I know how badly you want to go upstairs but you can't."

"Piper," Leo greeted as he orbed in. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern when he saw his wife's stricken face.

"I don't care, Mom," Piper cried as she ran past Leo and up the stairs.

"Leo," Patty pleaded, "you have to stop her! She can't go into Phoebe's room."

Without questioning his mother-in-law, Leo nodded and orbed out of the room.

"How is she?" Victor quietly asked.

"Phoebe?" Patty questioned with feigned innocence.

"You know who I mean," he glared.

"Adjusting, learning," Patty answered with an apologetic nod.

"Will you…next time you see her…will you tell her that I love her…and that I miss her?" Victor struggled to maintain his composure.

"Of course I will," she promised. Patty reached out and embraced him. "She loves you too…They'll be okay, Victor. All they need is some time. And all we can do, right now, is be there for them." 

*********** ********** ************

Piper reached Phoebe's door only to stop short when she found her husband blocking it. "I have to get in there," she breathlessly told him.

"Honey," he said patiently, "you can't. You know that."

"She's in there," Piper insisted.

Leo nodded, "But Phoebe needs her now. That's the only reason she'd be allowed to come down."

"I don't care," Piper shook her head and pushed past Leo. She turned the handle but the door was locked. She pounded on the door. "Prue! Let me in!" She pounded on the door again and Leo pulled her back. "Prue!" she cried out. "Please, let me in!"

"She can't," Leo told her. "She can't afford to break the rules. This is part of her adjustment, Piper. You have to let it go, if not for Phoebe, then for Prue. Please, honey, come downstairs."

Piper leaned against the door. "Prue," she called out, "Prue, I…I understand. I know you can't talk to me. I wish…Oh, Prue, there's so much I want to talk to you about. So much I want to share. I want you to see me. The baby's getting so big now. I want you to feel her kick. I want…Oh, Prue, I haven't been doing such a great job as a big sister. I need you…I…I wish you were here…Prue…." 

Leo embraced Piper and she continued to cry softly. "Come on, honey, let's go."

Piper finally nodded and touched the door with the palm of her hand. "I miss you so much, Prue. Take…take care of our baby sister…I love you."

Leo kissed his wife and, as he began to lead her away from the door, he heard an unusual sound. He looked down and saw a piece of paper stuck under Phoebe's door. He stopped Piper and bent down to pick it up.

"What is it?" she asked him as he handed it to her. She unfolded it and quickly read the two short words. She smiled through her tears.

"What's it say?" he asked as she folded it up, kissed it, and placed it in her pocket.

"Me too," Piper answered with a bittersweet chuckle.

Leo smiled sympathetically and tugged on Piper's hand. She gave the door one last touch, before she leaned into him. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. Knowing you, you probably haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

*********** ********** ************


	6. chapter 6

****

Chapter Six

"Don't tell me that Paige and I wasted all that time in the kitchen," Penny complained. But everyone sitting at the dining room table continued to stare unenthusiastically at the food before them. "Phoebe's in good hands right now but she's going to need all of you, too. And you won't be any good to her if you all pass out from starvation, so, start eating," she ordered.

Amidst some grumbling, Paige and Piper began to slowly fill their plates.

"Did you learn anything new?" Paige asked Leo. "About that witch?"

"What witch?" Patty questioned with a glance to her mother who shrugged in reply.

"You were both with Phoebe," Piper explained, "when Leo told us why he was called away so suddenly this morning."

Leo put down his fork and relayed his information. "A young witch in New Delhi was killed. She was quiet and unassuming but was known for her premonitions." With a saddened expression, he added, "She was only thirty-two but she had already saved thousands of lives."

"What happened?" Penny asked in a worried tone.

Leo replied, "The Elders believe it was a ritualistic slaying. In the past four months, she's been the third witch with that ability to have been killed."

"Why wasn't news of this spread sooner?" Penny asked outraged.

Leo shrugged, "There was no real proof tying them together, I suppose. The killings were separated by distance and time and no one made the connection until now. The other two witches had strong abilities but she was certainly the most powerful of the three. Maybe that's why her slaying was especially brutal." Leo's voice filled with pain when he told them, "Her Whitelighter felt her pain but reached her too late to save her. He was in deep shock for two days before another Whitelighter tracked him down. That's why we only found out about it this morning. The Elders were waiting until they had finished questioning him."

"How terrible," Penny murmured. "Do they have any idea who's responsible?"

Leo shook his head. "With the Underworld still in upheaval, no one demon has come to the foreground. We have no idea who's behind this or what reason they had for killing her."

"There's more, isn't there," Patty quietly surmised. "Something to do with Phoebe."

Leo nodded. "When the Elders heard about this witch, they issued a special alert to all witches with the power of premonition. I was supposed to talk to Phoebe to warn her but when I came back, well, you know what happened."

Paige looked around the table. "Where's Cole?" she asked.

"You want to tell him to check around down there," Piper guessed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Things are way too tense now."

"Why not? He's all powerful now," Paige reasoned. "He'd be the perfect one to find out what's going on down there. And it'll keep him out of our way for a bit."

"Why should he do it?" Victor suddenly questioned. "I mean, isn't that part of the problem?"

"What do you mean?" Paige asked him.

"I mean," he explained, "that you seem to have no problem asking Cole to use his background and powers when you need his help but, as soon as he's not useful to you, you throw it all back in his face and accuse him of being evil."

"But he is evil," Paige quietly protested.

"Are you sure?" Victor asked them to consider. "Like it or not, he loves Phoebe. From everything I've heard since last spring, Cole's actions have been out of love. Misguided definitely, but, not inherently evil."

"Since when are you Cole's best friend?" Piper wondered quietly.

"I still have my reservations about Cole," he corrected her. "But, just as I pointed out your side to Phoebe this morning, I want to point out hers to you. Just because Cole loves your sister, doesn't give you, or Phoebe for that matter, the right to use him the way you have. I don't know Cole all that well but I do know that he has been more than accommodating to you."

"We needed his help," Paige insisted.

"But did you ever thank him for his help?" Victor challenged. "Or did you simply tell him he had to do it? Look, I know yourcraft means you're often put in danger and I know you sometimes need to work with whatever means necessary. I'm just saying that you should be more aware of what you sometimes ask for and how you ask for it. Demon or ex-demon or not, no one likes to be used and there may come a day when he will have had enough and you might get hurt."

"We'll think about it," Piper quietly agreed with a glance towards her sister.

Paige nodded too but looked around the room. "Still doesn't answer my original question, though. Where's Cole?"

"He was in the sunroom about an hour ago," Penny volunteered.

"I'll talk to him," Paige suggested. "I'll behave," she assured Victor.

"No," Patty disagreed, "you should finish eating. I'll go."

*********** ********** ************

Patty found Cole staring out the windows at the sunset. His hands were clasped behind his back and his eyes held a faraway look. "Cole?" He turned around and gave her a slight look of surprise. "Why don't you join us for dinner? There's plenty of food," she softly invited.

Cole cleared his throat, "I'll wait here.Thank you, though."

"She'll be all right," Patty told him as she stepped closer. "You know, of all my daughters, Phoebe was the one I never worried about because I knew she could handle anything that would come her way."

"Not everything," he quietly said.

"She'll get through this too," Patty assured him. "She has an inner strength that can't be broken."

Cole shook his head and turned back to the windows. "You didn't see her in the mausoleum. Didn't see the defeat in her eyes. She meant every word."

Patty stood behind him. "She was releasing her pain and anger, Cole, and that's not the same thing as a broken spirit. By her challenging you and your own pain and anger, she also revealed her strength. She took what you gave her and gave it right back to you." Cole didn't answer and she added, "I know you never meant to hurt her. Just as she never meant to hurt you."

"I never stopped loving her," he quietly admitted as he continued to watch the sky darken.

"I know," Patty reluctantly agreed. "I watched you this morning. When all this happened. I saw how you reacted. A demon in need of killing would not have acted as tenderly with his victim as you did with my daughter."

"She has to be okay," he stated as he turned around.

"We'll get her through this," she assured him. "Leo told us about the murders. We'll all protect her."

Uncomfortable by her inclusive implication, Cole said, "I should see what I can find out."

Patty saw his discomfort and, mindful of Victor's earlier comments, tried to put Cole at ease. "We're not asking you to go, Cole. It wouldn't be right to tempt you with the very evil you're trying to avoid. Between all of us, we'll figure out some other way to get the information we need."

"Because of my last plan, I was already making inroads down there," he insisted. "No one would be the wiser." He saw her concerned look and added, "I have to do something. I can't just stand around here waiting anymore. But I don'tI can't leave her. I'm almost afraid that something will happen if I leave."

She nodded, "I know you've been keeping your distance since this morning. Prue's with her now but I don't think the rules apply to you. Why don't you sit with Phoebe? I think you need to be with her. Maybe you and Prue can work together to help her." Cole rolled his eyes and she laughed, "You've done it before, I'm sure you can do it again. Besides, Prue's already dead and you can't be killed. What have you got to lose?"

Cole couldn't help but smile and gratefully accepted her arm and allowed Patty to lead him out of the room. As they approached the stairs, Cole glanced up and noticed Phoebe in the middle of the staircase, clutching the railing.

"Phoebe!" Patty shrieked as she watched Phoebe begin to collapse.

The others in the dining room heard and rushed to the stairs in time to see Cole fade from the floor and reappear next to Phoebe.

Cole caught Phoebe just before she could tumble down the stairs. "Phoebe," he whispered with relief as he carefully sat her down on the steps. He ignored the questions of concern from the others who remained at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't speak but weakly wrapped her arm around his neck as he carefully lifted her into his arms. He faded from the staircase and reappeared in the living room where he gently lay her on the sofa. He quickly grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered her with it as he knelt next to her. He held one of her hands tightly between his own and, before the others gathered around, he nervously whispered, "The baby?" Phoebe looked back at him with tears in her eyes and his stomach dropped as his heart skipped some beats. "I'm sorry," he sadly whispered. "I'm so sorry. I told you it would be okay. Damn it, I never meant to --"

"No, Cole," Phoebe interrupted him in a panic as the others gathered around them. She leaned over to hug him tightly and whispered, "We're okay." She felt him tighten his grip around her in relief and she struggled to hold herself together. A part of her just wanted to run but she didn't have the energy even if that had been a true option for her.

"Sweetheart," Patty asked as she knelt next to Cole and brushed Phoebe's hair, "can you tell us what happened?"

Cole felt Phoebe's terror as she stiffened in his embrace. "You're safe here," he assured her as he gently pushed her back down on the sofa. "I won't let anyone hurt you. No one here will."

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears and she caressed his cheek with her free hand. "You can't stop it," she tearfully told him. She glanced at her mother and the others and told them all, "None of you can."

"What happened, sweetheart?" Patty asked as she tenderly stroked her daughter's cheek. "What did you see?"

"The end, Mom," Phoebe replied in a hoarse whisper. "The end of us all." 

*********** ********** ************


	7. chapter 7

****

Chapter Seven

Phoebe sat lengthwise, huddled on the sofa, and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. In spite of her parents' closeness to her, sitting by her feet, she couldn't stop shaking.

"Here, my darling," Penny said as she entered the room and brought a cup and saucer to Phoebe, "some of my special tea to settle your nerves." Phoebe shook her head and Penny insisted, "You haven't eaten in twenty-four hours and have been through a traumatic experience. Please, drink it, it will soothe you, I promise."

Phoebe shook her head again and quietly told her grandmother, "I don't think I could keep anything down right now." She looked to her mother for reassurance.

"Try a little sip," Patty suggested. "It might make you feel better."

Phoebe sighed, turned back to her grandmother, and reached for the cup. But her hand shook so badly she ended up spilling much of the hot liquid on herself. The pain barely registered for her as she watched her grandmother quickly place the cup on the table. She barely focused on her mother's attention to her hand. All she thought was that it was a relief that she didn't have to speak of her premonition.

"Towel," Paige quietly commanded. A small white towel appeared in her hand and she quickly stepped forward. Patty stepped aside as Paige knelt in front of Phoebe and she carefully wiped her sister's red hand.

Phoebe stared at her younger sister with a mixture of surprise and gratitude as her sister then healed her burned hand. "Thanks," she whispered. Paige released her hand but, before Paige stood, Phoebe quickly reached out and hugged her sister. "I'm so sorry," she softly cried.

"We'll get through this," Paige awkwardly assured her.

Phoebe shook her head. "You, you deserve so much better"

Paige glanced at her mother with confusion. "Whatever you saw," she told her sister, "doesn't have to come true. That's why you get these premonitions. So that we can change the future for the better." Phoebe pulled back and tried to calm herself. "But," Paige continued as she helped fix the blanket around her sister, "we can't help unless we know what you saw. You have to tell us, no matter how bad you think it is."

Phoebe looked back at her and then at all the other expectant faces. She saw that Cole stood in the back, keeping his distance. He gave her a nod of encouragement but remained in his spot and, at that moment, she realized how badly she needed his arms around her to comfort her. But she didn't know what to do. She wasn't supposed to want him. How could she have the nerve to call for him if every other word to him has been that it's over between them. And what about Piper? Things were bad enough between them and, if she called out for Cole, Piper mightShe wasn't really sure what Piper might do but she couldn't risk making the situation worse.

"Phoebe?" Victor questioned with worry.

She focused on him and realized she'd been lost in thought. "It washorrible, Dad, horrible," she quietly told him. 

"Take your time," he encouraged as he stood up and crossed to her other side. He sat down again and took her hand in his. "Forget about everyone else in the room. Just talk to me."

Patty remained in her seat next to Phoebe and held Phoebe's other hand. "You're safe here. You can tell us what happened."

Phoebe squeezed her parents' hands gratefully but still pulled her hands free. She hugged herself and spoke quietly while looking down at the floor. "It was in the attic," she began. "Leo was in the center of the room and he washe was lying on the floor withwith an arrow sticking out of his chest."

Piper gasped and Leo wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Go on," he encouraged Phoebe.

Phoebe glanced up at him and he nodded again. She squeezed her eyes shut and recalled, "P-Piper and Paige werethe attic was empty of most of the junk that's there and they weretheir hands were chained up behind their heads to the wall. They were kneeling on the floor but their heads were hanging down and there wasblood dripping down. Blood was everywhere," she whispered in horror as she opened her eyes and stared blankly ahead. "It was flowing down their wrists and I saw the slash marks on their bodies where their clothing was torn. There was blood on the floor near them. They weren't moving and I couldn't tell if they wereif they were still breathing. I couldn't move, I waschained to the opposite wall with my hands above my head and I wasI was inI was in" Phoebe panicked and couldn't focus. She looked helplessly to her father as she began gasping for breath.

Victor kissed her temple and held her hand again. "Take deep breaths, sweetheart. You're safe here. Concentrate only on breathing in and out." He watched as she listened and he waited until she had herself under control before he tried to change the topic slightly by asking, "What about me? This morning you called out and told me to take the baby and run."

Phoebe nodded and took another deep breath. She squeezed her father's hand and told him, "You came into the attic carrying the baby and saw me and I guess I shouted at you to run because you stopped coming towards me and ran out of the attic with her."

"And the book?" he asked. "You wanted me to take the Book of Shadows?"

Phoebe glanced at him with confusion. "II don't know. I didn'tI'm not sure it was there."

"It's okay," he told her as he hugged her. "You're doing great."

"Leo," Piper whispered in fear as she stroked her belly.

Leo placed his hand on top of Piper's and assured her, "She'll be safe."

Penny quickly put her arms around a stunned Paige. "You said you were chained also," she inquired of Phoebe. "Were you hurt too?"

Phoebe started trembling again and pulled away from her father. "He wasThe demon laughed and came closer and he was touchingtouching meand I knew he wantedOh God, he wanted" She broke off and frantically looked for Cole. "I can't go through this again," she cried to him. "I can't lose --"

Cole was immediately kneeling at her side before she finished her statement and, to the surprise of her family, pulled Phoebe into an embrace. "It won't happen," he promised as he held her tight. "I'd die before I let it happen again."

"But you do," she cried hysterically, "you do!"

"That's impossible," Paige whispered. "He can't be killed."

Phoebe ignored her sister and continued in a rush as Cole still held her. "I guess you had been chained too because when he moved towards me you tried to attack him by choking him with your chains. You must've only knocked him out because when you tried to free me, he, he came after you and youyou fell on me and I saw theI saw the sword sticking out of your back and he pulled it out and kicked you to the side and he came closer and hehe used it to slice me open toto remove the" Phoebe broke off again and buried her face in Cole's chest as she sobbed.

"It won't come true," he whispered to her, even as he began to fear the possibility.

"What's going on?" Piper suddenly asked. "What aren't you telling us?"

Victor watched the couple and realized with a whisper, "He wanted the baby."

"No!" Piper nearly shrieked.

"Not your baby," Cole stated as he pulled back and looked into Phoebe's teary eyes. "This won't come true," he promised. "Even if I have to keep you hidden for nine months, he won't touch you."

"What are you saying?" Patty asked in shock.

"You're not" Penny began.

"You're pregnant?" Paige exclaimed.

"How could you?" Piper accused.

"It isn't as though we planned it," Cole said in annoyance even as he tenderly brushed away Phoebe's tears.

"He was after the baby," she whispered to him. "And I wasn't going to survive either. I know it. You didn't see. You didn't see," she repeated as panic began to set in again. She stared into Cole's eyes and gulped for air. He ran his hands up and down her upper arms and she slowly began to catch her breath.

"Wait a minute," Piper asked with growing anger, "are you telling me that some demon kills all of us, makes my child an orphan, just to get his hands on your own evil child?"

"This baby's not evil," Phoebe weakly insisted.

"How can you even be sure you're pregnant?" Paige wondered aloud. "Unless you've been sleeping with him all along and you're farther along than --" she accused.

"No!" both Phoebe and Cole sharply interrupted.

"Then, come on," she uttered, "you're using protection, what're the chances that you got pregnant from this one time?"

"Twice," Phoebe muttered softly.

"I thought it was three," Cole teased.

She gave him a slight smile, "Maybe four."

"No more!" Victor insisted.

"You still can't possibly be sure," Paige repeated with a look of disgust.

Cole stood and turned to face Paige, "She had another premonition this morning before you showed up at my door."

Phoebe nodded and told them, "Piper was on the floor and her baby was crawling to her and Cole and I were watching. And I was definitely pregnant."

Piper rubbed her belly again but looked at her sister and said, "Then there's one way to make sure it doesn't come true." The others looked at her and she stated, "Don't have the baby." Penny and Patty both gasped but Piper added, "We'll say you were attacked. I'm sure Darryl could get you something."

"I can't believe you're suggesting that," Phoebe whispered as she pressed her hand defensively to her stomach. She saw Cole's fists clench. "Cole"

Victor also saw Cole's expression change and quickly stood and put a restraining hand on Cole's arm. "She's upset and not thinking clearly. She didn't mean it."

"Cole" Phoebe pleaded.

Cole looked back at her and his expression softened. He shrugged off Victor's hand and told Phoebe, "I'll take you away from here." He knelt in front of her. "I'll protect you both."

"The Seer" She hesitated and looked down.

"What about her?" he encouraged as tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes.

"What if she was wrong" She began to tremble and he quickly reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"The Seer was never wrong," he cautiously told her. "That's why she was so powerful and so highly respected."

Phoebe pulled her hand free and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She needed to explain her theory. Needed him to agree. She took a deep breath and whispered, "What if she misunderstood her premonition? Based her actions on that misunderstanding?"

"I don't understand," he admitted. "Maybe my death threw off her plan but it still worked in her favor. Our child would've been everything she'd planned. Powerful enough to make her the new Source in order to train him."

Phoebe shook her head, "But she first told you our child would be the most powerful magical child, right?"

"That's how she convinced the Source it was necessary to feed the child's evil nature, to keep the child away from the side of good and its influences," Cole quietly acknowledged. "The only reason you were given the tonic."

"Do we really have to go over this again?" Paige asked. "We vanquished baby Lucifer and the Seer, end of story."

Cole ignored Paige and admitted to Phoebe, "I still don't see where this is going."

Phoebe grabbed for his hands and clenched them as she desperately whispered, "What if she based her actions on the wrong child?"

Cole stared at her and suddenly understood what she was trying to tell him. "There's no Seer, no tonic now," he said, echoing his statements of that morning. "Nothing to turn him to evil."

"And you're even more powerful than you were last year," she added. "Maybe you could protect us," she hoped.

"We shouldn't need protection," Piper complained.

"Hush, Piper," Penny commented. She turned to Phoebe, "Did you see the demon, Phoebe? Do you know who was responsible?"

Phoebe tore her gaze from Cole and looked to her grandmother. She slowly nodded. "He was dressed in a black robe and washe was big and broad. When he came near, he pulled his hood and I saw his face." She took a deep breath, "He was bald and had these scars, tattoos, I don't know." She gulped for air and described, "His eyesthey were the centers of pentagrams." She looked at her grandmother and repeated, "He had pentagrams drawn around his eyes."

Penny noticed Cole's odd look. "What is he? Friend of yours?"

Cole ignored her and suggested to Phoebe, "Why don't you get some rest? I have to check out some things."

"Why?" She asked in a bit of fear. "Who is he?"

"I don't want to talk about it until I know for sure," he told her. He turned and picked up the cup of tea. "Here, why don't you try this now? I'll call you in a few days."

"A few days?" she gasped even as she took the cup from him.

"I have to do some research first," he said, "and I've got to be in court first thing Monday morning. I've got a trial starting and still have some preparations to make."

"Still have time pretending to help the innocents?" Paige commented.

"It's not pretend," he stated simply. To Phoebe he added, "When I come back, we'll have to talk. Really talk." Phoebe nodded and he stood, "Get some rest. I'll see you soon." He turned to the others and advised, "In the meantime, you'd better start working on protection amulets." He noticed the look Paige flashed Piper. "What is it?"

"The Power of Three is not quite so powerful at the moment," Paige admitted.

"I couldn't freeze three out of five glasses," Piper confessed.

"Well, you'd better work it out and fast," Cole said in annoyance, "because if it's who I think it is, you'll need even more than the Power of Three to save you." With one last look to Phoebe, he faded out of the room.

*********** ********** ************


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Phoebe sleepily entered the dining room and froze when she saw her sisters and Leo already seated and eating breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?" Leo asked as he stood and invited her to sit in the chair next to him.

She slowly accepted and, as she sat, grumbled, "Where's Grams? I want to talk to her about what she's putting in her special tea these days."

"She's not here," Piper stated indifferently.  "Neither is Mom.  They had to…go."

"Oh," Phoebe uttered.  "Dad?"

Piper reached for the plate of eggs and informed her sister, "He said he'd check in later.  He wanted to give us some space before he tried to, and I quote, knock some sense into our beautiful but incredibly stubborn heads."

"Breakfast first," Leo insisted with a warning glance towards his wife.  "Bagel?" he asked as he turned to Phoebe.  She shook her head and looked down uncomfortably at her plate.  "Phoebe, you have to eat something.  You can't tell me you're not hungry.  You haven't eaten for nearly two days.  If not for you, then eat for the baby."

"Stop calling it a baby," Piper excitedly said as she slammed down the plate.  "It's just a bunch of cells stuck together."

"I guess nothing's changed since last night," Phoebe sadly remarked.  "I'm not even sure why I thought it would be," she added as she stood and left the room.

"I thought we discussed this, Piper," Leo grumbled.

Piper looked to Paige and shrugged, "It slipped out."  She got the message, though, from her husband's glare and stood, "Phoebe, wait."

Phoebe stopped at the bottom of the steps.  "Why?" she sighed.  "So that I can listen to you make some more horrible suggestions? Maybe I should take Cole up on his offer and let him take me away from here.  You'd certainly never have to worry about me hurting you again.  You and Paige would both be free of me," she assured her older sister.

"I don't want you to go," Piper automatically said.  Phoebe looked back at her skeptically and she calmly added, "It's true, I don't want you to go.  But I won't lie to you.  I'm scared, no, I'm terrified now that you're involved again with Cole.  We've been down this road before with him and it's never ended well.  If you let him back into our lives, you're opening us to all the dangers that he brings with him and we'll only hurt all over again."

Paige joined her sisters in the hallway.  "What about all that talk about moving on?" she asked Phoebe.  "Didn't you mean it? How could you have so easily changed your mind about him?"

"How could you simply forget about everything Cole's done to us these past few weeks?" Piper added.

Both her sisters spoke so calmly that, surprisingly, Phoebe didn't feel as though they were ganging up on her.  Or maybe she was so worn out she simply didn't care.  She knew she had to have this talk with them and she supposed now was as good a time as any.  She walked past them and into the living room where she sat on the sofa.  Her sisters followed and sat opposite her.  Phoebe pulled a pillow into her lap and quietly admitted, "I haven't forgotten what Cole's done to us or to that poor woman.  What I had forgotten is why it's hurt me so much.  Why it's made me so angry."

"I don't understand," Paige said.  "He killed someone.  He tried to ruin our lives.  Of course you should be angry."

"It's more than righteous indignation," Phoebe shook her head.  "It shouldn't have had to come to this point," she murmured.  "Cole loves me," she explained as she toyed with the edges of the pillow.  "He's never made a secret of the fact that he's wanted me back, wanted to start over with me.  Start fresh.  But I was so hurt and so angry by everything that happened last spring that I've spent the whole time blocking out everything Cole and I ever meant to one another," she admitted.  "I thought that if I could keep it buried, it would be over, and it…he wouldn't mean anything to me anymore.  That I wouldn't hurt anymore."

"But it worked," Paige declared.  "When was the last time you had one of those nightmares? And what about your job? All that publicity and the tons of mail you get? You've been helping so many people.  You did put your relationship in the past and moved on.  You've even shown interest in other men and cared for them. What about Miles or that Prince guy from the station a while back?"

"You were free of Cole," Piper agreed.  "You said so yourself a number of times.  So I can't understand how we suddenly find you in bed with him? God, Phoebe, even if it was a one-time only thing, this baby will now tie you to him permanently.  We'll never be free of him.  You know that, don't you? Cole will never abandon his child.  Even I realize that."

"I know," Phoebe quietly acknowledged.  "And I know I've disappointed you both once again.  You may as well stamp 'eternal screw-up' on my forehead.  I suppose I deserve it."

"I don't think you're a screw-up," Piper quietly told her.  "I think it's very admirable how far you've come along since your days of shoplifting." 

"Excuse me?" Paige asked in surprise.

"Long story," Piper said as she looked at an embarrassed Phoebe.  "Sorry, I was teasing."  But Phoebe didn't look relieved.  "Phoebe, you do know how proud I am of you, don't you?" Phoebe shrugged and she quickly added, "Of course I'm proud of you.  We all are.  I guess it's just that you act with your heart and that leads you to some poor choices.  But it's not the same as being a screw-up.  C'mon, what did Prue tell you? She told you the same thing, didn't she?"

"Pretty much," Phoebe admitted as she hugged the pillow and looked down.

"Well there you go," Piper said with a grin, "and you know Prue's always right."

Any other time and Phoebe might have smiled.  But the way she felt now simply made her want to cry.  She looked back at her older sister and wiped tears from her eyes.  "I begged her to let you in," she confessed apologetically, "but it wasn't enough.  She said --"

"I know," Piper interrupted, "she couldn't.  Leo explained that she's still adjusting and has rules she has to follow."

"I'm so sorry," Phoebe apologized again, "I know how badly you needed to see her."

"But at that moment, you needed her more," Piper told her.  "Prue was exactly where she needed to be and I'm okay with it," she realized.  "I am okay with it.  Besides," she added with a slight smile, "she still knows how to bend the rules."  Piper awkwardly reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a note.  "Two little words that mean the world to me," she told Phoebe.  She saw Phoebe give her a shy smile and she added ironically, "I guess, in some twisted bit of fate, I have you to thank for that."

Paige smiled and stood.  "Okay, so, can we get back to breakfast now?"

"But what about Cole?" Piper asked.  "Let's say he tells us about this demon and we do vanquish it before your premonition comes even close to coming true.  What are you going to do about him? About this baby?"

"I don't know," Phoebe whispered.  "I can't change the past and neither can he.  And maybe I am understanding more about how we reached this point but I'm not sure where that'll leave us."

"What's to understand?" Paige asked as she sat again.  "Cole became the Source, we vanquished him, he came back with new all-powerful powers, and lost his mind.  Only now we're stuck with him."  

"There's more to it than that," Phoebe answered her younger sister, "and I think you know it.  Before Cole came into my life, I tried my best to avoid love.  I never thought it was worth the risk of being left alone when that person would inevitably leave me.  Instead, I concentrated on having fun.  Piper can tell you about the list of guys from New York."

"Long list," Piper confirmed.

"Clay came closest to maybe being something more serious," Phoebe continued, "but he had so much to learn and I had to leave him.  Even after I moved back here, how many relationships did I have that lasted more than a few weeks?  And then Cole entered my life."

"Something he planned," Paige reminded her when she paused.

Phoebe didn't hear the comment because she was lost in her memories.  "Cole was different.  He was everything I'd ever thought I'd wanted in a lover.  Everything and more.  He was exciting and smart and loving and he made me laugh.  He was mysterious and dangerous and he challenged me.  But he respected me and he gave me everything he had to give of himself and I did the same in return."

"But your relationship was based on a lie," Piper calmly suggested.  "Even after you learned the truth about Belthazor, the two of you still had problems.  How many times did he betray you?"

"How many times didn't I have enough faith in him?" Phoebe countered.

"How can you say that?" Piper exclaimed.  "How many times did he do something that you begged me and Prue to overlook? How many times did you come up with reasons to excuse his actions?"

"How many times did something have to happen to convince me that maybe I was wrong about what he'd done?" Phoebe asked.  "How many times did I need proof first before I could believe in him?"

"Just so I'm clear," Paige commented, "are you saying now that Cole never meant to hurt any of us, that he didn't deliberately plan any of it, and we should just forgive him for the hell we've been put through for the past six months?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm saying that I'm beginning to understand why Cole's acted the way he did.  For so long, he had only me.  But all I've wanted to do was forget everything that happened with the Source and the Seer.  I never wanted to consider how Cole might've been affected.  I never wanted to think about how lost he might be feeling.  I never wanted to think about how he might need help too."

"It wasn't your place," Paige commented.  

"I was his wife!" Phoebe exclaimed.  "I promised to love him and stand by him through good times and bad.  But I was so wrapped up in my own pain and anger that I never gave him half a chance to even talk to me about what happened.  The woman he loves so completely, the one he's utterly devoted to, turns him away over and over again without so much as blinking.  Is it any wonder he's acted so irrationally?"

"You're being too hard on yourself," Piper told her.

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm being realistic.  For the first time in a long time, I guess.  It's like I've suddenly woken up from one long nightmare and am seeing how things actually are."  She looked from one sister to the other, "I don't know where Cole and I go from here.  There's so much we have to deal with and I don't know if it's too late to repair the damage but I think I have to try."

"Because of the baby?" Paige asked.

"Because of what we meant to each other," Phoebe clarified.  "Because I made a mistake in thinking I alone could simply end things.  As for the baby," she shrugged, "truthfully, I don't want to think about it.  I don't doubt it's true but I lost a baby eight months ago and I'm not ready to think about going through any of it again."

"But it wasn't --" Piper began.

"No," Phoebe sharply interrupted, "don't say it wasn't a baby.  It was.  He was.  He was conceived with love in spite of Cole's being the Source.  He was an innocent and it was a normal pregnancy…until I started taking the tonic."

Surprised, Paige shook her head, "I never heard you talk like this."  Phoebe merely shrugged.  "Why didn't you talk to us?" Paige asked.

"I didn't think you'd understand," Phoebe quietly answered.  "I didn't think I'd be…"

"You'd be what?" Piper questioned.  Phoebe didn't answer.  "Talk to us now," Piper insisted.  "Don't keep it inside.  If we're going to get past all this, we really have to learn to be honest about our feelings.  If we've hurt you, you have to let us know."

Phoebe shook her head.  "It's not that."  She paused as she tried to find the right words.  "I guess it's just that I didn't think I was allowed to grieve for him.  I mean my baby was a demon, the Source, right? And we did what we had to do to save ourselves and thousands, maybe millions, of innocents. What right did I have to be upset that he was gone?"

"I'm sorry," Piper whispered.  "I never realized…" Phoebe merely shrugged.  "Look, Phoebe, about what happened yesterday --"

"It's okay," Phoebe interrupted, "we were both upset.  Maybe it was even good in a way that it happened because now we each know how the other really feels."

"We didn't mean to hurt you," Paige told her.

"And I didn't mean to hurt you," Phoebe responded.  "The question is, will we be okay?"

"We've been here before," Piper reminded her, "so maybe we didn't learn our lesson too well."

Phoebe nodded in understanding.  "We have to make more of an effort to be honest with each other.  Just because we're sisters and love each other doesn't mean we're always going to agree."

"And we do love each other," Piper confirmed.

"That we do," Paige sighed in relief.  "So, a pact? From now on," she suggested, "no more keeping things inside.  If we're hurt or offended, we talk openly about it.  And no attacking the other for feeling differently."

"Agreed," both Phoebe and Piper responded.

"Good," Paige said, satisfied.  "Breakfast, now?"

Piper looked at Phoebe.  "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast," Phoebe agreed with a nod.  "I guess I am pretty hungry after all."

The sisters all smiled and stood.

As he watched them approach, Leo grabbed a drinking glass, threw it towards them and shouted, "Heads up!"

Piper reacted immediately and froze the flying object.  "Leo!  What the hell'd you do that for?"  Leo merely grinned while Paige chuckled.  "What is so funny?" she ranted.  "Someone could've gotten hurt."

Phoebe plucked the glass from the air and handed it to her older sister.  "I think what he's trying to tell you is that the Power of Three is up and running again."

"You could've just asked," Piper grumbled as Leo escorted her to her seat.

"Breakfast was delicious, dear," he complimented as he kissed her on the cheek.  "Gotta run."

"I hate it when you do this!" she shouted to the sparkling orb lights.

"I know," his voice echoed before the lights completely disappeared.

"What happens after breakfast?" Phoebe asked her sisters as she slowly filled her plate.

"Paige and I are gonna run to Chinatown for some ingredients we're low on," Piper said as she took a bite of her lukewarm eggs. 

"You can come too," Paige quickly said.  "We weren't trying to exclude you from our plans."

"It's okay," Phoebe nodded, "I don't really have the energy to go.  I think I'll just hang around here for a bit.  Do some thinking."

"About Cole?" Piper hesitantly asked.

"He'll want to talk soon enough," Phoebe acknowledged. "He didn't come back, did he?"

Paige shook her head.  "I didn't expect him to.  He made it seem that it was going to be a couple of days."

Piper saw Phoebe's downcast expression.  "Look, Phoebe, there's no point in worrying about any of this until he tells us what he's found out."

"I know, but --" she began.

"But, nothing," Paige decided.  "Piper's right.  Once we have the information we need, then we'll worry.  And then we'll come up with a plan and make sure everything turns out all right."

"I hope so," Phoebe whispered, "because I've got a very bad feeling about it."

***********          **********         ************


	9. chapter 9

****

Chapter Nine

__

Three Days Later

Phoebe sat at her desk and skimmed through several letters. All asked for her advice on broken relationships. If they knew about my own screwed up life, I'd be out of a job,' she thought ironically. She sighed and swiveled her chair towards her computer and began typing. She was interrupted by a knock on her door and she swiveled back to find Cole standing in her doorway.

"We need to talk," he said as he stepped inside her office.

"Interesting since you've been ignoring all my calls," she glared, "for three days."

"I told you I had a trial," he glared back in return, "and I needed time to do some research. Now, court's in recess until two. Do you want to waste that time arguing or do you want to call your sisters and tell them to wait for us in the attic?"

*********** ********** ************

"Who is it?" Paige demanded as soon as Cole appeared in the attic with Phoebe. She and Piper stood near the Book of Shadows and she added, "And how do we vanquish it?"

"Straight to the point," Cole commented as he stood on the opposite side of the attic. "Good, it'll mean you'll listen instead of argue. Where's Leo?"

"He'll be here," Piper answered. "Why'd we have to meet in the attic?" As she finished speaking, Leo orbed into the attic and went to her side.

"I needed to talk to you in a secure place and didn't think you'd be willing to drop by the penthouse," he responded.

"Secure from who?" Phoebe asked in a worried tone.

"Not yet," he told her. Cole waved a hand and recited some phrases in an ancient Latin and an orange aura surrounded all the windows and the door. It vanished after a few seconds and he told them, "Okay, it's clear now."

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked with a nervous glance towards Paige and Leo.

"A protective shield," Phoebe realized. "We're trapped in here."

"Actually," Cole corrected, "we can leave any time. This is only to prevent anyone or anything from entering."

"Why the precaution?" Leo wondered. "We've never had a problem before."

"You're kidding, right?" Cole sarcastically quipped. He noticed the blank looks and added, "With all the demons that have managed to drop by unannounced over the years? This house is one of the least secure witch homes I've ever been in. And I can't risk anyone discovering what we're about to discuss, so deal with it."

Paige glanced from Piper to Phoebe and asked Cole, "This isn't good, is it?"

"His name is Hasoaf and if we're not careful," Cole warned, "he will destroy us all."

Piper looked up to the ceiling and called out, "A little help, please." After a moment, the pages of the Book of Shadows began to quickly flip until they stopped on a page near the end of the book. "Thank you," she called out again as Paige moved in closer to read the inscription.

"All it says is that he absorbs the energy and powers of his victims by draining them but it doesn't say how," Paige summarized in disappointment, "and there's no vanquishing spell or potion."

"Because there isn't one," Cole stated.

"I don't understand," Piper commented with worry. "If he's that unstoppable, why haven't we heard of him before?"

"Probably because he's been imprisoned for centuries," Cole supposed. "Most demons aren't even aware of his existence."

"How could he have been imprisoned?" Paige wondered. "And who released him now?"

"I don't know," Cole shrugged. "I still don't have any idea where he is. Or where he was even imprisoned. The scrolls didn't say and I didn't want to alert him if he's out there watching our every move."

"Scrolls?" Leo asked.

"Very few demons remain that would be aware of Hasoaf's existence," Cole explained. "I had to do research in the libraries. And it wasn't easy finding the right scrolls without raising any suspicions."

"You've got libraries down there?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Don't you up there?" Cole countered. "Not all demons are as unintelligent as you would like to believe. One can learn much from history and from research."

"How'd you know about him?" Phoebe interrupted in a non-accusatory manner. "Or that he'd even be mentioned in some old scrolls?"

"The Source," Cole reluctantly admitted. "You know I was in high standing when I worked down there. I was privy to a lot of information. The Source would occasionally brag of his conquests and one of his stories was about this great adversary of his when he made his move to become the Source."

"The one where he got that scarring on his face?" Phoebe asked with interest.

Cole nodded and continued, "Hasoaf was his chief rival and they waged a magical battle the likes of which the Underworld had never seen."

"How'd he lose if he's invincible?" Paige questioned.

"According to the scrolls," he answered, "Hasoaf had no following. All that power was useless if no one was willing to have him lead. What would he do, kill everyone and be left alone with no one to rule over? The Source, however, while not as naturally powerful, had many allies who were quite satisfied with promises of the great rewards they would receive if they lent their power to him in his bid to take control."

"So the Source only won because of strength in numbers," Phoebe murmured. "So even if he gained vast powers when he became the Source, how'd he manage to imprison Hasoaf? Never mind," she suddenly muttered, "the Seer. We know she had the power to do it."

"The scrolls didn't say," he told her. "But it's likely that she had a hand in it," he agreed. "Maybe her death weakened his prison and allowed him to escape," he considered.

"The Source never said?" Piper questioned.

Cole laughed, "He was too paranoid that some enemy would track down Hasoaf in an attempt to bring him down. He never went into detail about Hasoaf's imprisonment."

"What about when you were, you know" Paige asked.

"It not like I absorbed his memories along with his powers," Cole muttered. "All I knew about Hasoaf was what the Source had bragged."

"How did you make the connection from Phoebe's premonition to him?" Leo inquired.

"From what Phoebe saw and your description of the way the witches were killed," Cole answered. He noticed Leo's raised eyebrow and answered, "I told you I did research. I went to the crime scenes and checked out the reports. Each of the victims had the same slash marks to their chests. They had to have all been killed by the same person. In this case, demon. Hasoaf."

"How do you know that?" Piper asked in frustration.

"What'd he look like in the Book?" Cole asked in return.

"Just a headshot," Paige replied. "And no pentagrams around the eyes like Phoebe saw."

"Must've been an old entry," Cole considered. "Hasoaf had a human appearance in all ways except for one. Instead of five fingers on his left hand, he had three sharp talons that he used to slash his victims to weaken them in order to drain their powers. No, I don't know how he did that. After he was through with them, he would leave his mark on them."

"A pentagram," Leo realized. "All the witches had them carved into their stomachs below the slashes," he confirmed.

"I still don't see how you made the connection," Piper shrugged. "For all you knew, Hasoaf was still imprisoned."

"Phoebe mentioned the pentagrams around his eyes," Cole explained. "That was the Source's doing. The Source bragged that, when he imprisoned his rival, he left a mark of his own. He couldn't resist the chance to further humiliate such a powerful adversary. It could only have been Hasoaf."

"And now he's free," Phoebe whispered as her legs suddenly buckled.

From the corner of his eye, Cole noticed Phoebe's distress and quickly supported her. He led her to the sofa and sat her down. "Are you okay?"

"That's why he comes after us," she whispered. Suddenly, she grabbed Cole's hand and he knelt before her in concern. "He saw," she whispered. "He saw," she repeated in an almost panicked tone.

"The baby," Cole realized in his own low tone. "He saw what the Seer had predicted, a powerful magical child."

"And he wants the baby," she continued as she began to tremble, "or at least, he wants the baby's powers."

"Glass of water," Paige commanded. A glass orbed into her hand and she quickly crossed the room to hand it to Phoebe. As Phoebe sipped the water, Paige turned to Cole and asked, "Why should we believe you?"

"Why would I lie?" Cole snapped as he tore his gaze from Phoebe and glared at Paige.

Piper followed her youngest sister's train of thought and, as she joined Paige by Phoebe, she asked Cole, "How do we know you didn't just make all this up as part of some sick plot to get Phoebe back? Given your recent state of mind, I wouldn't put it past you."

Phoebe watched as Cole suddenly stood and his face darkened with anger and she quietly defended him, "He wouldn't do thatEspecially not if our baby's involved."

Surprised, Cole glanced gratefully at her before he confirmed in a calm tone, "There's that and the fact that I'm not that powerful that I can send her a premonition. And then there's this" He suddenly disappeared from his spot and reappeared by the Book of Shadows.

"The Book!" Piper exclaimed in fear as Cole grabbed it from its stand.

"Book of Shadows!" Paige immediately shouted as it orbed from his hands into hers.

Cole merely waved his hand and sent the Book flying out of her hands and back into his.

Phoebe gasped as her sisters stepped back close together but she kept her eyes on Cole. She stood and, in spite of her shaky legs, she walked towards him where he waited expectantly.

"Believe me now?" he quietly asked her.

"Drop the Book!" Piper ordered as she raised her hands to attack. "Put it down now!"

"Piper" Leo cautioned.

"He has the Book, Leo!" Piper exclaimed in frustration. "Phoebe, get back."

"Exactly," Leo calmly commented, "he has the Book."

"You're not evil," Phoebe whispered to Cole.

"At least not according to the Book," he stated as he replaced the Book on its stand.

"Cole, I --" she began.

Cole shook his head and interrupted, "Now's not the time. I have to get back to court. Do you want me to bring you back to your office?"

"But --" Phoebe began in a dazed tone.

"Later," he promised. "I'll come by later and we'll talk after I help you put up some protective shields."

"No," Piper suddenly announced. Both Phoebe and Cole turned to her and she shook her head. "Not here. Maybe we could be wrong about you but we can't simply wipe away everything you've done." She glanced at Paige and continued, "We have a few ground rules."

"What?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

At the same time, Cole warily responded, "I'm listening."

"We accept whatever help you can give us to prepare for Hasoaf," she told Cole, "but, we don't want you in the house unless all three of us are here."

"What?" Phoebe uttered in shock.

"No popping in unannounced either," Paige added.

"And, Phoebe," Piper indicated to her, "if you want to work things out with him, you can't do it here. At least, not yet. We're not ready to have him hanging around here."

"You want to work things out?" Cole asked Phoebe in a pleasantly surprised tone.

"I thought you didn't have time to talk," she retorted. She then turned to her sisters and sadly asked, "When do you want me to move out?"

Piper quickly shook her head, "We're not asking you to move out. Especially not now."

"We just don't want him here unless he has to be," Paige clarified. "If you need to spend time with him, we'd rather you did it elsewhere."

"Public place if possible," Piper warned. "You should still be careful about being alone with him."

"Do we have a deal?" Paige asked Cole.

"I've got a few ground rules of my own," he countered.

"We're listening," Paige smirked.

"I've proven I'm not evil so I --" he began.

"According to the Book," Piper quickly reminded him.

Cole rolled his eyes before he spoke seriously, "I want your word that you'll listen when I instruct you. Believe me, there is a great deal of magic you can learn from me. This isn't a game and I don't have the time to put up with your pettiness. Not when Phoebe's life and the life of my child are at stake." He saw they were all listening and he continued, "I'll do everything within my power to save all of your lives but that means you'll have to accept my leadership in certain areas. The minute you start up is the minute I take Phoebe away from here and leave you to fend for yourselves."

"Anything else?" Paige grumbled.

"Keep your nose out of my business," he demanded. "I've finally gotten things back on track at work and am starting a new life for myself and I don't want your interference, especially when you get the wrong impression about something I've supposedly done."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Paige snapped, "did we get the wrong impression of you murdering that girl?"

"Paige" Phoebe quietly warned as she carefully watched Cole's face for any signs of trouble.

Piper put a calming hand on Paige's arm and sighed, "Is that it?"

"For now," he tersely replied. "Are we in agreement?" Piper and Paige looked at each other before they turned to him and nodded. He then asked Phoebe, "Read to go?"

She shook her head. "I've got a few rules of my own. Well, one, anyway." To her sisters, she said, "I won't bring him home unless it's a matter of our safety or some concern about Hasoaf until you tell me you're ready." To Cole, she added, "And I won't stick my nose in any of your affairs.But," she warned, "I won't be caught in the middle anymore." She stepped back and turned away from them all, "It nearly tore me apart before and I won't subject myself, or my child, to it again. I refuse to take sides in your bickering and I won't allow myself to be swayed by one side or the other. The minute either of you deliberately put me in the middle is the minute I take my baby and walk out of your lives forever."

"Phoebe" Piper began as she exchanged a worried glance with Paige. She quickly came up behind Phoebe and placed her hands on Phoebe's shoulders. 

"I mean it, Piper," she quietly said. "I can't go through it again. It's too draining and the only one who'll end up hurt will be me."

"We won't do that to you," Piper told her as she gently turned her sister around. "I promise." She glanced at a somber Cole and asked, "Don't we?"

"I promise," he agreed.

Phoebe nodded but told him, "I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer." She saw his disappointment and explained in a shaky voice, "It's justthere's a lot to absorb and I need a little time get it together before I go back to work."

This time, Cole nodded in understanding, "Call me later." With a glance to everyone else, he faded from the room.

Paige looked at her sister. "You okay?"

Phoebe shrugged, "I don't know." She looked at Leo and commented, "You were pretty quiet. What's your take on all this?"

"As your Whitelighter or your brother-in-law?" he asked.

"Both, I guess," she responded.

"All the information Cole gave us seems to fit," he quietly told her, "but I'll check with the Elders anyway. Maybe they'll have some ideas about this Hasoaf. As for you and Cole, I think you're walking a fine line. A line you've walked before and have been burned on before."

"Maybe it'll be different this time," Phoebe quietly suggested.

Leo glanced at his wife and told Phoebe, "I hope so. For your sake, I hope so." 

*********** ********** ************

__


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**_Four-and-a-Half Months Later…_**

"Dammit, Paige," Cole reprimanded as he stood on the mat over a prone Paige, "you're not concentrating!"

"Yes, I --" Paige panted as she wished away the bright stars that circled her vision.

"No, you're not," he interrupted as he stepped back. "If you were, you wouldn't be flat on your back right now."

"Cole, maybe, she--" Phoebe began from her spot on the basement steps.

"No," he yelled as he turned to her, "don't make excuses for her.  She's not even trying!  Does she even practice when I'm not around? I'm telling you, Phoebe, I'll take you away if I feel your sisters aren't physically fit for combat."

"What is this, a war?" Paige grumbled as she crawled to her knees before she stood.  "And don't talk about me as if I'm not here."

"I warned you to take these lessons seriously," Cole informed her.  "You said you wanted to learn how to fight but you are light years behind your sisters and you don't seem to care at all about catching up."

"Why don't you give me a break?" Paige retorted.  "I'm doing my best," she muttered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"We know you are, honey," Phoebe calmly told her while giving a reproachful look to Cole.  "Just like the book-learning last year, we're asking you to get the hang of years of practice in just a few months."  She walked to the mat and stood before Cole.  "Here," she told her younger sister, "step back and watch how that throw should be done."

"Absolutely not!" Cole half-shouted at her while Paige stepped off the mat.

Surprised, Phoebe stared at him, "What do you mean 'absolutely not'? It might help for Paige to see where she's making her mistakes."

"You're in no condition for a workout like this," Cole stated as he crossed his arms in front of him.  "You need to rest."

"Number one, I'm pregnant, Cole," she glared, "not an invalid.  Number two, I need to stay in shape and watching everyone else's workout isn't the way to do it.  And, number three, this is probably the most mobile I'll be during the entire pregnancy so I need to take advantage of it."

"Paige," Cole ordered as he ignored Phoebe and pointed at Paige, "get back on the mat."

"Paige," Phoebe insisted as she continued to glare at Cole, "stay right where you are."

"Step back," he warned Phoebe.

"Make me," she challenged as she stood her ground.

"What's going on down there?" Piper interrupted as she opened the door to the basement.  "I can hear you all the way upstairs," she complained as she went down a few steps.

Cole glared at Phoebe and barked at Piper, "Is the potion done?"

"Not yet," Piper answered.  "I didn't --"

"What?" Cole roared.  "How the hell do any of you expect me to get you ready for Hasoaf if none of you take these lessons seriously? We don't have --"

"Listen to me, Cole Turner," Piper demanded through clenched teeth, "I have spent the past six hours trying to settle down a screaming baby who didn't want to be anywhere but in my arms.  The absolute last thing I thought about was making some damn vanquishing potion for a demon that we haven't heard about in months.   And if any of you wake that baby up because of your shouting match I will take great pleasure in personally blowing each one of you straight up to high heaven!"

While the others paid attention to Piper's rant, Phoebe took the opportunity to kick out Cole's left leg from under him.  But, even though she had caught him off-guard, he reacted quickly enough to grab her as he went down. Each acted automatically and their brief tussle ended with Phoebe straddling Cole, who lay flat on his back.

"You got that Paige?" she asked without taking her eyes off Cole.  She was pleased with herself and let him know.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he angrily asked her.  "You could've gotten hurt."

"But I'm fine," she grinned as she pressed her palms down on his chest.  "In fact, I'm just warming up.  So let's continue to show Paige how to do it right."

"Phoebe…" he warned.

"Come on," she suggested as she ignored the daggers his eyes were shooting at her, "we'll do it in slow motion if it'll make you feel better."

"No," he resisted.  "You've had enough.  Go help Piper with that potion."

Phoebe frowned and slapped his chest, "Don't give me that, you, male chauv--"

"What is it?" Cole asked with immediate concern when she suddenly stopped talking.

She shook her head, "Quiet."

"Phoebe?" Paige asked with a nervous glance to Piper.

Phoebe pressed her slightly rounded stomach in various spots and frowned in concentration.  "Quiet," she repeated.

"I knew it," Cole said, annoyed.  "You overdid it and --"

"Would you be quiet," she interrupted in frustration.  She suddenly grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach.  "There," she declared.  She watched him and waited for his reaction.

Cole's eyes widened, "Is that…"

"The baby," Piper realized as she watched the pair on the mat. 

Phoebe smiled radiantly at Cole as she bobbed her head up and down.  "The first time.  Well, the first time I'm sure, anyway."

"That's…Phoebe, it's…incredible," he whispered in return as he gazed at their hands.  His eyes then met hers and he squeezed her hand tightly.  "Our baby," he whispered as he pulled her down towards him for a breathless kiss.

Phoebe grinned and rubbed noses with him, "Change your mind about that workout?"

Without taking his eyes off Phoebe, he told Paige, "Ten minute break."  Phoebe wiggled her hips ever so slightly and he groaned, "Make that an hour."

"Or two," Phoebe's giggle was heard as she vanished from the basement floor with Cole.

***********          **********         ************

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked as she grabbed Cole's arm to keep him in bed.

He had gotten hold of his robe and answered, "You said you were hungry.  I thought I'd make us some sandwiches."

"Uh, uh," she told him as she tugged on his hand and prevented him from slipping his arm into the sleeve.

"No sandwiches?" he asked as he turned to her.  "What do you want?"

"Not food," she grinned as she pulled him back down next to her.

"But you said you were hungry," he commented between her playful kisses.

"Not for food," she murmured as he lay next to her and she strained her arm to pull the covers over them both.  "You didn't get to Chapter Ten, did you?" she giggled as he began nuzzling her neck.  

Cole froze and warily asked, "Chapter Ten?"

"Mhmm," she murmured as she nudged him onto his back.  "The book in your nightstand," she added as traced invisible circles with her finger along his chest and kissed him.

Cole grabbed her wrists to stop her.  "What were you doing snooping around in that drawer?"

Surprised, Phoebe pulled back, "What?"

Annoyed, he still held her wrists.  "I thought we'd at least moved past the point of you being suspicious of me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she yanked her hands free from his grip.

Cole frowned as he sat up, "Was this your plan for revenge?"

"What?" Phoebe uttered, stunned.

"Sure," he rationalized, "payback for the way I used you to get to your sisters when we first met.  Only this time, you use my feelings for you as my weakness.  Congratulations.  Brilliant move.  Does this mean the three of you already figured out some vanquish for me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped as she finally sat up.  "You know how I feel about vanquishing you."

"Do I?" he countered.  "You're telling me you weren't spying on me? That you weren't trying to find evidence of some dark plan of mine to confirm your suspicions about me?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," she stated in annoyance.  "I wasn't snooping.  I was looking for the charger to your cell phone.  You used to keep it in that drawer."  

"Why'd you want the charger?" he accused.

She glared at him, "When I borrowed your phone yesterday to call my sisters, I noticed it was very low and thought I'd recharge it for you.  Jeez, Cole, what's your problem?  Are you hiding something from me?"  She turned around and slid to the other side of the bed. "Maybe I'd better call Leo."

"Don't go," he requested as he quickly reached for her.  "I overreacted," he apologized.

"I'll say," she muttered.  She turned back to him and said quietly, "I really thought we'd made some progress during the past few months and that we'd gotten past a lot of our insecurities."

"I thought so too," he replied as he leaned back against the headboard.  "I'm sorry, Phoebe," he added as he leaned forward again, brought her hand to his lips, and lightly kissed her palm.  He shrugged, "You caught me off-guard about the book."

She smiled softly, "Why didn't you tell me that you bought it?"  Cole silently shrugged and she maintained her smile as she inched towards him and slid her arms up and around his neck, "We could read it together, you know.  Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I have all the answers."  

He kissed her tenderly on the lips before he hugged her tightly.  "So what's in Chapter Ten?"

"Only that you're in for three months of the best sex ever," she murmured in the midst of nibbling his earlobe.

"Really?" he asked distractedly.

"Multiple pleasures," she added as she trailed kisses down his neck and shoulder.

"Where's that book?" he asked as he pulled away and twisted his position to reach out for his nightstand.  "Maybe I should read --"

Phoebe grabbed his arm and twisted him back towards her.  As she leaned backwards towards the bed, she pulled him down on top of her, and suggested, "I think showing you would be better…"

***********          **********         ************

Cole kissed the back of Phoebe's head as they lay spooned under the covers.  His hand gently stroked her stomach and he whispered in amazement, "He's really in there, isn't he? It's the first time he seems real to me."

"You said that when we heard his heartbeat for the first time," she teased as she laced her fingers with his.

"It's all so incredible," he murmured as he kissed her again.

"A miracle," she agreed as she turned over to face him.  "In more ways than one."

He caressed her cheek. "The Whitmans called this morning.  They accepted our bid and we could close in a month or so."

"Oh," Phoebe quietly commented, "isn't it a bit soon?"

"Not really," he answered as he kissed the tip of her nose.  "So what did your sisters say when you told them? Do they already have everything packed up for you?"  Phoebe averted her eyes and he stared at her, "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"It's not that simple, Cole," she began.  "Things are still so --"

"No," he sharply interrupted, "it is exactly that simple."  He quickly sat up and grabbed his robe.

"Cole, stop…" she requested as he got out of bed and quickly put on the robe.  "Come back to bed."

"You can't keep doing this," he told her as he tightened the robe's belt.  "Running hot and cold with me won't wash anymore.  Either you want to go ahead with this or you don't.  But make up your mind once and for all because it's not fair to me and it's not fair to them."

"I'm not --" she tried to say.

But Cole interrupted again as he paced the length of the room, "I thought we were going to be honest with each other.  If you've changed your mind, you owe it to me to tell me."

"But I haven't changed my mind," she insisted.  "I do think we should move in together.  And you know I don't want to stay here in the penthouse.  I want to be some place new without any bad memories and --"

"Then why haven't you told them?" he demanded as he stopped at the other end of the room and stared at her.

"I told my father," she weakly mentioned.

"That's not the same and you know it," he informed her.

"You have to understand," she requested, "things are still awkward with my sisters.  I still feel like I'm walking on eggshells with them whenever I talk about you.  Don't tell me you can't feel the tension when you're there."

"I thought they were accepting me a bit more," he considered.

She shook her head, "Only so far as protecting us from Hasoaf.  Come on, Cole, Piper hasn't let you come within ten feet of Melinda since she was born.  And I'm still afraid to have you bring me directly into my own bedroom so you can spend the night because I'd be breaking their rules.  How are they going to feel if I say I want to move in with you after only four months? Maybe we should push this off until my relationship with them is a little more stable.  It'll give us a bit more time too.  After today, maybe we still need it."

"You loved the Whitman house," he told her when she finished speaking.  "That was the first one you connected to.  Did you ever think that maybe things would be easier for all our relationships if you weren't living at the manor?"

"Just a little longer," she pleaded.  "There will be other houses."

"But we could move into the Whitman house before the baby's born in a few months," he argued.   She didn't respond and he stared at her.  "What is it?  Every time I talk about the baby's birth you freeze.  In fact," he considered, "now that I think about it, any time we talk about any future plans, you go silent.  What's going on, Phoebe?"

"Couldn't we just continue like we're doing," she requested, "and take things slowly? One day at a time?"

"No," he answered.  "If something's going on, I want to know what it is. What's it mean to be honest if you hide things from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you," she whispered.  "I just think maybe we are rushing things."

"We're not," he insisted.  "We talked about this for a month and we looked at twelve houses, Phoebe.   You fell in love with this one and said it was perfect for us.  You were so sure we were doing the right thing.  What the hell's changed in two weeks? What happened to change your mind?"

"The premonition, all right?" she shouted.  He stared at her, stunned, and she cried, "In a few months we'll all be dead and none of this will matter."

"Oh, baby," Cole whispered as he rushed across the room, sat on the bed, and pulled her into his arms.

"Can't we just enjoy what little time we have left?" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.  "Why didn't you tell me you were having the nightmare again?"

"I'm not," she sniffled as she pulled back.  She gazed at him and admitted, "But every time we make plans for the baby, I remember what's going to happen and I'm afraid."  She gripped his upper arms and squeezed them in fear as she whispered, "I'm so afraid.  I know we've been preparing for Hasoaf and you keep telling me that it'll be okay.  I want to believe so badly when Piper says he's not coming."

"Just because we haven't heard about him killing any more witches," Cole cautioned as he ran his fingers through her hair, "doesn't mean he's not still out there killing."  She gasped and he reached for her hands and held them tightly in his.  "He was imprisoned for centuries, Phoebe, so he's incredibly weak.  Killing those witches four months ago probably took everything he had but their additional powers weren't enough to build him up to the point of attacking you and your sisters.  He'll have to kill many more to reach that point and, chances are, he'll go after demons before more witches."

"Because he knows witches will be on the alert and waiting for him," she whispered, "but we wouldn't know about demons being killed or disappearing."

Cole nodded and hugged her tightly, "We may not know where he is now but we're getting ready for him.  I blew my cool with your sisters before.  They're doing much better than I'd expected.  We'll beat him, Phoebe.  I promise.  And you and I and our baby will be safe."

"I need you, Cole," she whispered as she pulled back.  She tugged on his robe's lapels and pleaded, "I need to be with you.  I don't want to feel this dread inside me.  I need to feel alive."

Cole pulled her close again and kissed her tenderly.  He felt her tremble in his arms and he tilted her chin back slightly and gazed into her eyes.  "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised.  "Trust me."

"I…want to," she slowly whispered.

"Then let me take your fears away," he requested as he caressed her cheek, "at least for today."

Phoebe hesitantly pushed the robe of his shoulders and he smiled encouragingly as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves.  She tentatively reached for him as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Cole tenderly brushed away her tears and gently pushed her back into the pillows and proceeded to make her fears disappear.

***********          **********         ************

"Cole," Phoebe whispered as she rested her head on his chest, "I'm hungry."

"You're insatiable, witch," he sighed in frustration as he continued to lazily stroke her shoulder and arm.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that first-hand lesson of Chapter Ten?" she teased as she propped herself up enough to plant a warm kiss on his lips.

"Oh no, Ms. Halliwell," he grinned, "quite the contrary.  I was pleased…multiple times, in fact," he added as he leaned forward and kissed her again.

She giggled and pulled away slightly, "I'm still hungry…"

"You're going to be the death of me," he playfully groaned as he sank back into the pillows.

Phoebe stiffened and sat up.  "Don't say that," she quietly requested as she pulled the sheet tightly around her.  "Don't even joke about it."

Cole quickly hugged her from behind.  "I was teasing and didn't think," he apologized seriously.  He gently twisted her in place and tenderly kissed her.

Phoebe hugged him tightly before she relaxed in his embrace.  "Cole," she murmured as she kissed his neck, "I'm hungry."

"I know," he commented in a muffled voice as his lips were buried in her hair, "I'm working on it."

"No," she giggled as she pulled away, "I'm really hungry…for food."

Cole sighed in relief and smiled.  "You want those sandwiches now?"  After she nodded he, grabbed his robe and stood.

"Wait," she said after he put it on and started for the doorway, "I'll help you."

"I can manage," he told her.  "Why don't you rest a bit?" he suggested.

"I don't mind," she insisted as she reached for his nearby T-shirt and pulled it over her head.  She noticed him staring adoringly at her when she stood.  She looked down and realized that the shirt, which normally would have been a bit big on her, was clinging to her.  Without thinking, she lightly rubbed her belly but, when she suddenly looked back at him, she blushed.

"I love you," he told her as he reached for her hand.

"Cole, I--" she began as she looked down.

"I know," he calmly interrupted and kissed her hand, "and it's okay, Phoebe."  She stared at him and he told her, "I know we've made progress and I know that having the baby is a wonderful thing for us but I also know that you're not ready to say the words."

"I'm sorry," she admitted, "it's just that --"

"It's okay," he repeated as he cut her off again.  "I'm not sure I've earned the right yet to hear them.  But I'll wait.  Part of the problem has been that I forgot how to be patient.  That was one of my better qualities and I'm trying to learn it all over again."  Phoebe was about to say something but he quickly continued, "I do know how you feel and, when the time is right, you'll be able to say them."  She gave him a shy smile and he tugged on her hand.  With a smile, he said, "Right now, let's just get some food for you and junior."

"Junior?" Phoebe wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I think I'm up for a healthy discussion on names we will not be calling our child."  Cole laughed and she let him lead her out of the bedroom.  "I'm not kidding," she warned.

"Junior Turner," he stated, "President of the United States."

"Cole," she snapped before she realized he was teasing.  "You…" she couldn't finish her thought because Cole had already lifted her into his arms and kissed her.  "Food now," she shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck,  "dessert later."

Cole simply smiled and carried her into the kitchen.

***********          **********         ************__


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Two Months Later_****…**

"Throw the potion!" Paige shouted to Phoebe as the black, four-legged, dog-like creature advanced on a wounded Piper.

Phoebe responded by throwing the tiny bottle of green liquid at the demon and she inhaled sharply from the immediate stitch in her side.  She gently massaged the stitch as she watched the bottle shatter.

The demon was enveloped in green smoke and flames.  Stunned, it still managed to fire an electric bolt from one of its claws back at Phoebe who quickly ducked and rolled out of the way just in time.

"What the hell is going on?" Cole exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in the empty warehouse.  With a wave of his hand, he sent the creature crashing into the back wall.  He rushed to Phoebe's side and carefully helped her to her feet.  "Are you hurt?" he asked as he automatically reached out and rubbed her belly.

"Only my pride," she muttered as she brushed away his hand.  "That was my potion."

"So nice of you to show up," Paige muttered as she passed Cole to get to Piper's side.

"I was in court all morning," he commented in annoyance.  He glanced at the demon and added in disbelief, "Is that a Tracker?"

"Yeah," Piper weakly said as Paige healed the bleeding cut on her forehead, "Leo gave us the heads-up about it and we figured we'd trap it here and vanquish it.  Darryl's given us a list of empty warehouses we can use in case of an emergency like this."

Cole's concern turned to anger and he admonished them, "You can't vanquish a Tracker with a simple potion!  Didn't Leo tell you that? Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"We did call you," Paige snapped as she helped Piper stand, "and we decided to take matters into our own hands."

"Phoebe came up with the potion and a spell we can still try," Piper told him.  "Shall we?" she asked her sisters.

"No," Cole told them.  "We may as well use this opportunity to learn who hired the Tracker to find you.  We'll wait," he decided.  "Trackers don't normally harm their prey because that would mean a loss of part or all of their fee.  This one only fought you because you went on the offensive and it had to protect itself.  If you leave it alone now, all it will do is call for the one who hired it."

"How long will that take," Piper inquired as she watched the stirring demon struggle to its clawed feet, "because it looks pretty pissed."

"Not long," he explained as the demon growled and started towards them, "because a contract with a Tracker involves it linking with the one who hired it.  The demon will come almost immediately after hearing the Tracker's call."  He frowned at the way Phoebe was absentmindedly rubbing her lower abdomen.  "You okay?" he asked her in concern.

Phoebe suddenly realized what she'd been doing and dropped her hand.  "I'm fine," she replied simply.

"Phoebe…" he warned.

"The baby kicked," she replied in annoyance.

"Look, Phoebe, I don't know how many more times I can apologize for what I --" Cole didn't have a chance to continue because he noticed the creature's large fanged mouth open wide.  "Cover your ears!" he warned as he pressed his hands to his ears.

The sisters immediately heeded his words but still cringed while the creature let out a high-decibel shriek that managed to penetrate their bones.  It lasted nearly half-a-minute and left the sisters trembling.

Cole quickly supported Phoebe who seemed the most shaken.  "It's okay, it's over," he told her while he kept a firm grip on her upper arms as she hunched over.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked in a shaky voice as Piper grabbed Paige's hand to steady herself.

"That was its call," he replied as he kept eyeing Phoebe.  The dark colors of her outfit only further contrasted the paleness of her skin.  "Paige, take her home," he ordered as he indicated to Phoebe.  "When the demon comes, Piper and I can deal wi--"

"No," Phoebe insisted as she pushed herself away from him, "I'm okay, I --"

A puff of black smoke near the Tracker interrupted her thought.  "Well, well, well," the human-appearing, middle-aged, male smirked, "looks like I've hit the jackpot."  He turned to the Tracker and stated, "Your fee is in your chamber."

The Tracker growled at the witches and vanished in a shimmer.

"A fee well deserved," the demon commented to the group, "considering he was on your trail for three days.  Belthazor," he sneered when he recognized Cole, "still slumming, I see."

"Gamar," Cole greeted in kind, "still struggling up the ladder?"

"Struggle no more," Gamar smiled a toothy grin. "Not after I collect the bounty for my prey."

"What bounty?" Piper demanded.  "On us?"

"Of course, but don't worry," he answered as he threw a fireball at her, "I'll make this quick." He was disappointed when Cole's energy ball blocked it from harming Piper.  "Belthazor," he warned, "for old times' sake, I will let that pass but do not interfere again."

"The witches are under my protection, Gamar," Cole confidently stated.  "I'm sure you've heard about my new abilities."

Gamar nodded, "I have even heard rumors that you made another play at becoming the Source."

Cole ignored Piper's gasp and commented, "You can't believe everything you hear.  So, tell me about this bounty."  Gamar didn't speak and Cole said, "All I want are answers, Gamar.  Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Gamar considered Cole and the energy ball bouncing in his hand and answered, "The bounty is to bring in all three witches alive."

"Who placed it?" Cole asked.  "And why?"

"I don't know," Gamar replied.  "No one does.  Or cares, for that matter.  Not if he is promising to break the Charmed Ones for good.  It has been announced that the witches are responsible for the recent killings below and --"

"We are not," Paige retorted.  "We haven't even been --"

"How do you know it's legitimate?" Cole interrupted with a sharp glance to Paige.

"Why would any demon question the offer when it is already a fact that the cursed Charmed Ones have destroyed so many of our kind?" Gamar answered with a shrug.

"The reward?" Cole inquired.

Gamar leered at the sisters, "Extremely generous considering he wants them alive.  Of course, if the two should be killed in the process, the reward will be lowered.  And after all the witches have done to us, it is a sacrifice well worth the opportunity to take vengeance for the past."

"Which does he want alive?" Cole warily asked.

"Her," Gamar stated as he pointed to Phoebe.  "The price for her alone is enough to allow me live like a king."

Phoebe automatically covered her stomach and locked eyes momentarily with Cole.  Somehow, she found her voice and informed Gamar, "Sorry, pal, your castle will have to wait for some other king.  You won't be taking me anywhere."  She turned to Piper, "Blow him up."

"No!" Cole shouted as Piper raised her hands.  He turned to Gamar, "For old times' sake, I suggest you leave now and forget you ever saw the witches."

"And be out the Tracker's fee too?" Gamar snorted.  "I think not."

"It would be healthier for you to reconsider," Cole intimated with an energy ball in his hand.

"What about the bounty?" Gamar inquired.  "You can't possibly expect to stop every demon from trying to collect.  At least you know I'll make it painless for them.  Other demons won't be so generous."

"Don't concern yourself with that," Cole told him.  "The Charmed Ones and their offspring are under my protection, Gamar.  You knew what I could do as Belthazor," he added in a menacing tone, "you can't even imagine what I can accomplish now.  Go.  I won't ask again."

Gamar stared at Cole a moment before he finally nodded.  "But, Belthazor," he warned, "we are even now.  All debts have been paid."  Cole nodded in agreement.  "Until next we meet," Gamar said before he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

"All right," Piper said in annoyance, "would you mind telling me why we just let him go?"

"Because," Cole explained, "Gamar and I did have debts with one another and we do need him to spread the word that, in spite of the reward, demons would be foolish to consider going after you for the bounty."  He watched Phoebe's worried expression and said, "Hasoaf's not ready to come after you himself but he wants you alive.  You and the baby are safe."

"For now," she murmured.  "But Gamar is right.  Others will still want that bounty and won't take your threat seriously.  You've turned on us before, I'm sure they'll plan to sway you again."

"That won't happen," he spat, "and I resent the implic--"

Just then, Leo orbed in and interrupted, "I got here as soon as I could."  He glanced from one face to the next and asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Leo," Piper exclaimed, "who's watching the baby?"

"Your father," he told her.  "He wanted to spend an hour or so with her and you know how he gets when he's alone with me."

"Yeah," Piper answered as she hugged him, "but it's just his way of letting you know he cares."

Phoebe gave the pair a tired smile and turned to Paige, "Can you take me back to work?"

"I can --" Cole began but Phoebe ignored him and went to Paige who immediately orbed her out of sight.  "Damn," he muttered as he sent an energy ball loose to the back wall.

Piper looked from the black scorch mark on the wall to Leo to Cole and demanded, "What's going on? Phoebe's been in a foul mood for two days.  If you've done something to --"

"I didn't do anything!" he growled.  "She's just being unreasonable."

Leo noticed the growing anger on his wife's face and stepped between the two.  "Cole, you have to understand.  Phoebe's been under a lot of stress lately.  She's buried under stacks of mail at work.  She's trying to organize everything for this new move.  She's always worried about Hasoaf, not to mention the average demon attack.  And, if that wasn't enough, she's pregnant and her hormones are raging."

"You have no idea," Cole muttered.

"Don't I?" Leo grinned.  "You have no idea what I went through with Piper in her pregnancy."

"What?" Piper exclaimed.

"The cravings," Leo continued, "the mood swings.  She nearly blew me up one night simply because I'd left the lid up."  Cole stared at him in surprise and Leo gleefully realized, "That's it, isn't it!  That's why Phoebe's mad at you!"  Cole reluctantly nodded and frowned while Leo burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Piper complained.  "You have no idea what it's like to have to go to the bathroom all the time and then to find the lid up…Men ought to be shot for doing that on a regular basis but to do that to a pregnant woman, that's un--"

Leo interrupted her rant with a kiss, "I love you, honey."

Piper pushed him away, "Don't think that gets you off the hook, Mr. --"

"So what do I do?" Cole interrupted.

"Apologize," Leo suggested.  "Compliments, flowers, presents," he carefully added as he kept an eye on his wife.

"I've tried all that," Cole sighed.

"Then you," Leo chuckled as he slapped Cole lightly on the shoulder, "are looking at the Halliwell doghouse for at least a week."  Cole grimaced which only caused Leo to laugh harder.

Paige then orbed in and, with a frown, asked Piper, "Are they bonding?"

"No," both Leo and Cole quickly responded as they stepped away from each other.

"I'd better go talk to her," Cole said.

"If you mean Phoebe," Paige commented, "that's probably not a good idea.  I don't know what you did but I'd say that even knowing you're invincible won't stop her right now from trying to kill you."

Cole looked helplessly at Leo who merely shrugged.  "I'll be at the office," Cole commented, "if anything else comes up."

Piper nudged Paige who called out, "Cole, wait."  He faced her and waited.  Paige glanced from her sister to Leo and haltingly asked, "Would you…if you're not busy, that is…Maybe this isn't a good idea if Phoebe's mad at you…"

"Paige…" Leo encouraged.

While Paige hesitated, Piper took matters into her own hands and blurted out, "Do you want to come for dinner?"

Surprised, Cole asked, "At the house? With all of you?"  After both sisters nodded, Cole still took a minute before he quietly answered, "Yes…Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet," Piper warned.  "Phoebe doesn't know about this and she still may kill you before we do."

***********          **********         ************


	12. chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Phoebe," Cole panicked when he appeared in his empty living room, "are you here?"  He flung open the bedroom door and found her curled up near the edge of the bed, hugging a pillow, and he exhaled with relief. "I called the office and was told you'd gone to the doctor."  He quickly knelt before her and brushed hair from her puffy and red eyes.  "So I went to Ava but she'd already sent you home but you weren't there and I didn't want to worry your sisters by asking about you," he breathlessly added. 

Phoebe opened her mouth to tell him but suddenly sucked in her breath and pressed her hand against her lower abdomen. 

"Phoebe?" he asked in fear as he placed his hand on hers.

Phoebe grabbed his hand and squeezed it through the brief pain.  She gazed at his concerned face and slowly admitted, "I've been having contractions."  This time, Cole gasped in surprise and she quickly assured him, "Ava said it'll be normal to occasionally feel them throughout the rest of the pregnancy."

"But…" he asked warily as he caressed her cheek.

"But they're only supposed to be every now and then and mildly annoying and go away," Phoebe sniffled, "but mine haven't."  She wiped her eyes and quietly admitted, "She thinks it's stress-related and wasn't happy that my blood pressure was so high or that I'd spent my lunch hour with the Tracker.  Don't say it…please.  I feel horrible enough as it is.  I thought we could handle it without you.  I would never have done anything to --"

"I know," he assured her as he interrupted and kissed her hand, "and I wasn't going to say anything.  I also know I've been a bit overprotective lately and that I don't often say it but, Phoebe, I do trust that you know what you're capable of handling."  Phoebe didn't answer and he was still concerned by her pallor, "Have you eaten at all?"

"When I got back to the office," she quietly answered, "but I couldn't keep it down.  Ava said it was probably a nervous reaction to everything going on."

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital," he suggested in concern and clasped her hand tightly in his.

Phoebe shook her head, "Ava said the best thing to do was go home because as long as the contractions weren't coming at regular intervals or extremely painful, they'd probably go away if I lay down and rested.  She did tell me to consider working from home tomorrow."  Cole nodded understandingly and she continued in a rush, "She said it was perfectly normal but that I still shouldn't ignore what my body's telling me but the house is too crazy these days with the baby and with Paige practicing and asking for help and Piper with her potions and still trying to keep on top of things at the club and I didn't know where else to go and I'm so scared that something's going wrong," she cried as she reached out for him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cole awkwardly pulled her closer and comforted her as she released her pent-up emotions and cried.  After several moments, she had calmed down enough for him to gently push her back down.  "Close your eyes," he suggested as he fluffed the pillow for her to hug again.  He brushed away some of her remaining tears and waited for her to control her breathing better and listen.  "You need to rest," he quietly told her, "and forget about everything else for a little while."

"But --" she resisted.

"No buts," he told her as he stroked her hair.  "If Ava said all you needed right now was some rest, then you need to listen.  Don't think about work.  Don't think about demons.  Don't even think about your sisters.  Just close your eyes and relax.  Take deep slow breaths.  In and out.  Don't think about anything other than Junior and his --"

"Junior? Cole, I told you…" she warned as she peeked at him.

Cole kissed the tip of her nose and, with a reassuring smile, quietly added, "Close your eyes.  I'll get some of my files from the office and work for the rest of the day in the next room."

But Phoebe immediately opened her eyes completely and reached for him in panic, "No, don't go!"

Taken aback, he gave her hand a squeeze and smiled encouragingly, "It's okay.  I won't be long."

"No," she insisted.

"Phoebe," he said in concern, "I have to go.  No one knows I've left the office.  When I couldn't reach you, I told my assistant I was on a conference call, couldn't be disturbed, and faded out.  I have to go back in order to leave." He watched her lower lip tremble and assured her, "You'll be safe here.  You know the shields are in place.  I'll be right back."  He kissed her tenderly and vanished. 

***********          **********         ************

"Cole…" Phoebe moaned as she twisted under the blanket.  "NO!" she jerked awake with a scream and sat straight up in the center of the bed.  Cole's arms were around her before she could call out again.  She sagged back against him and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm here," he assured her as he held her from behind.  "The premonition?"  She nodded and he lightly kissed her temple.  "It's only because of the stress," he reassured her in a calm tone.  "You're fine and the baby's fine," he added as he gently ran his hand along her abdomen.  "Any more contractions?"

"I'm not sure," she shakily admitted.  "I guess not.  I guess I fell asleep," she realized as she looked at the blanket that hadn't been there before.

"That's good, then," he commented.  He leaned forward and spoke to her stomach, "Thank you for letting Mommy get some rest."  He kissed it and gave it a gentle pat.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and finally relaxed in his arms.  She rubbed her eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

Cole looked at the clock, "Almost dinnertime.  Speaking of which, I've been invited out for dinner."

"Where?" she yawned as she leaned back against him and pulled his hands around her expanded waistline.

"Your place," he answered with a grin.  "Your sisters invited me."

"My sisters?" she asked in disbelief as she twisted slightly in order to see his face.  "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Maybe the thaw is finally starting."  He kissed her forehead and slid out from behind her.  He stood next to the bed and announced, "I'd better call them and take a rain-check.  If they even offer one, that is."  

Phoebe shook her head, "Don't.  I'll be fine."

"The first dinner with them will be hard enough," he cautioned, "and tonight you don't need any added stress."

"We can't push it off," she insisted, "especially not when they finally made the first move."

"They? First move?" he exclaimed.  "Are you kidding?"

"You know what I mean," she answered with a yawn.  "This is important, Cole.  You have to come."

"All right," he slowly agreed, "but the first hint of an argument and you are out of there."  He watched her stifle a yawn and suggested, "We don't have to leave yet.  Why don't you take a quick nap?"

"I just woke up," she grumbled half-heartedly as she rubbed her lower abdomen with a frown.

"If you don't want to listen to me, maybe you'll listen to him.  I think Junior's trying to tell you he needs more sleep," Cole teased.   "Go on, I'll wake you in a little while."  But Phoebe didn't react to his tease as he'd expected.  "Phoebe?"

"Don't leave me," she pleaded as she suddenly reached for him.  She gazed at him and whispered, "Hold me?"

Cole gently pushed her down onto the bed and waited for her to settle comfortably on her side.  Then he carefully climbed back onto the bed and lay on his side behind her.  He propped himself up with one arm and wrapped his other around her.  After she tugged on the blanket and snuggled closer to him, he gently massaged her belly.  After a few minutes of companionable silence, he quietly asked, "Better?"

She nodded and, just as quietly, said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked as he continued his comforting ministrations.

"For behaving like such a bitch for the past two days," she tearfully confessed, "all because of something so stup--"

Cole cut her off by leaning forward and kissing her cheek.  "I love you," he told her, "and I'm sorry I haven't been more understanding about what you've been going through.  Here you've been trying to be super-witch without complaint but even though you may be a super witch to me, you can't do it all by yourself and you shouldn't have to.  I should've realized what was going on and been more of a help to you.  Leo made me see that I --"

"Leo?" she interrupted with a sniffle.

"Yeah," he admitted, "he gave me some insight into what he went through with Piper and --"

"You bonded?" she interrupted again, all tears forgotten.  "You and Leo?"

"I wouldn't go that far," he said.  "Although…"

"Although what?" she warily asked.

He leaned forward again, kissed her cheek, and informed her, "I was invited for dinner.  Maybe this is the turning point."

"Maybe," she considered as he rested his hand on her stomach.  She intertwined her fingers with his and told him, "Janice Whitman called this afternoon shortly after I got here.  They have a bit of a problem."

Cole tensed, "Don't tell me they're backing out.  We've already gone to contract."

"No," she quickly said, "but she did ask for a favor.  It seems the renovations on their new house won't be done when they expected and she wanted to know if we would mind rescheduling the closing for two weeks later."

"But that would push off our own schedule," he complained.  "We'd only be left with about two weeks to move in and get everything ready before the baby's born."  Phoebe stiffened slightly and he sighed, "You already agreed, didn't you?"

She nodded and apologized in a small voice, "I know I should've discussed it with you but she was so upset and she had the contractor in the other room and the baby was crying and I couldn't hand--"

"It's okay," Cole quickly assured her as he kissed her temple.  "It's unexpected but we'll manage."

Phoebe sniffled and quietly told him, "I like her.  I know we've only spoken to them a couple of times but I have this strong feeling like I know they're good people.  Couldn't you sense it when we saw the house the first time?"

"I did," he agreed as he kissed her again, "and their new house will only be a few blocks away from ours.  It might be…nice to try the normal life and have neighborhood friends…Do you think it's even possible?"

"With us, anything is possible," she sighed.  "You know," she suddenly commented, "Kaylie will only be a few months older than our son."

"Matchmaking?" he teased as he pulled his fingers from hers, stroked her arm, and kissed her again.

"She sounds like an angel, don't you think?" Phoebe considered.  Just then she felt a kick and quickly reached for Cole's hand so he could feel it.  "And this one's a little devil," she chuckled, "just like his daddy."

Cole smiled as he realized just how far they'd progressed in their relationship if she could tease him like that and he tried, "Just like his mommy, you mean."  Phoebe actually giggled from his tease and Cole sighed in relief.  "So do you think maybe he's ready for some dinner now?"

"Mmm," she contemplated with a smile, "I'm not sure about him, but I know Mommy is."  She struggled to push herself up and complained to Cole, "A little help here."

Cole chuckled and helped her sit before he got off the bed and offered her a hand.  "You're sure you're up for this?"

"I'm ready," she nodded, "let's go."  She suddenly frowned and said, "In a minute."  She turned to leave him but stopped and asked, "If I go in there, it won't be --"

"It's down," he assured her with a groan.  "I've learned my lesson."

"Thanks, honey," Phoebe smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him, "I'll be right out."

Even after she had left the room, Cole still stood in his spot.  "She called me 'honey,'" he realized with a smile. 

***********          **********         ************

"Sit," Paige ordered Phoebe, "we can finish clearing up."

"Don't be ridiculous," Phoebe told her younger sister as she pushed back her seat, "I can handle carrying in a few plates."

"Phoebe," Cole warned as he placed his hand on her arm, "not tonight."

Phoebe glared at Cole but remained seated.  "Fine," she sulked as Paige joined Piper in the kitchen.  "I'll just sit here like the helpless pregnant female I am."

"If you're helpless, then I'm an archangel," Cole muttered.

Not wanting to get caught in the middle of a potential blow-up, Leo quickly announced, "The baby, I'll be right back."

"I don't hear anything," Cole glared at him.

"Probably my link with her," Leo suggested unconvincingly.  "You'll see soon enough for yourself."

"Chicken," Cole muttered when Leo orbed out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Phoebe leaned over and kissed Cole on his cheek.  "Thank you."

Surprised, he asked, "For what?"

"For biting your tongue every time they baited you," she smiled.  "You showed remarkable restraint.  Much better than me."

"They're not my sisters," he shrugged.  "At least they didn't seem to mind what you were dishing out."

"They deserved it," she commented.  "It went well, right?" she suddenly asked nervously.  "You don't think they were really offended, do you?" she worried.  

"No more than you or I were," he assured her.  "We're all testing the waters," he told her.  "It's still going to take time for us all to relax enough around each other."

"It's never going to be like it used to," she sadly realized.

"No," he agreed, "but that doesn't mean it will be bad."  She nodded and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  "How are you feeling?" he asked.  "And I want the truth," he stated.

"Good," she assured him.  "I'm still a bit tired but I'm feeling much better…I'm glad we had tonight, before dinner, I mean."

He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it, "Work for both of us has been so busy and with Hasoaf and everything else…We need to make time for us.  Just the two of us."

"More than just a few hours alone," she agreed.  "Maybe tomorrow," she suggested hopefully.  "If I call in sick under doctor's orders, maybe you could take the day and we could spend it together?"

"I've got an afternoon conference I can't miss but," he smiled, "I don't see why I can't spend the entire morning with you."  Phoebe nodded happily and stood.  "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Nature calls," she answered as she stepped away.

"Again?" he asked in surprise.  The knock to his head caused him to immediately apologize and he added, "I'll make it up to you."

"Damn right you will," she muttered as she left the room.

As she stalked past Leo, he re-entered the room and asked Cole, "Doghouse again?"

"No," Cole emphatically stated as he stood.  But he considered the matter as he walked into the living room and added, "At least I don't think so."

Leo chuckled but assured Cole, "It's just a phase."

"It had better be," Cole grumbled as Piper and Paige joined them.  

"Dishes are being washed," Piper announced as she plopped down on the sofa.  "Melinda's okay?" she asked Leo who nodded in reply.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked as she sat next to Piper and looked around.

"Don't ask," both Leo and Cole answered at the same time.

Paige rolled her eyes.  "Well, when she gets back we should have an after-dinner toast," she suggested.  "Non-alcoholic, of course."

"For what?" Leo asked.

"This's the first time in a year that the five of us have been in the same room for more than an hour without someone trying to kill another," she smirked.

"Amazing how you restrained yourself," Cole wryly said.

"Thank you," Paige acknowledged.

"That wasn't a comp--" Cole began.

"Hey, Piper?" Phoebe interrupted when she called out from the hallway.  "What's this?"  She entered the living room and held out a small bottle of purple liquid.  "I just noticed it on the top shelf in the bathroom."

Piper quickly glanced at Paige and said, "It's nothing, Phoebe, just there for decoration.  I thought about changing the décor to purple."

"Hmm," Phoebe considered as she shook the bottle, "it's kind of dark, don't you think?"

Piper glanced again at Paige and said, "Yeah, it was just an idea.  I'd completely forgotten about it.  Why don't you give it to me and I'll try something else."

"Sure," Phoebe shrugged, "I'm not sure why you want to redo the bathroom, though.  I think the colors work fine."  

As she walked towards them, Cole noticed she was about to step on a pacifier and called out, "Watch it."

Phoebe immediately looked down but still faltered when she tried to avoid the pacifier.  Cole quickly caught her but she lost her grip on the bottle and it fell to the floor by their feet and shattered.

"Phoebe," Piper called out in concern as purple smoke and sparks enveloped Phoebe and Cole who were already coughing from the smoke.

"Cole?" Phoebe coughed as she tried to wave away the smoke.  

Cole held onto her tightly and couldn't catch his breath as the sparks grew into flames.  He suddenly doubled over in pain and, as he dropped to the floor, hit his head on the corner of the end table.

"Cole!" Phoebe shrieked in concern as Piper and Paige jumped off the couch with a blanket to smother the flames.  But the flames were already dying out and Phoebe lowered herself to the floor.  She pulled Cole's head into her lap and screamed at her sisters, "That was a potion!  What'd you do to him?"  She suddenly noticed that Cole's forehead was bleeding and uttered, "Cole…" She awkwardly reached into her pocket for a tissue but Leo stopped her just as she was about to wipe away the blood.

"Don't," he warned, "remember his blood is like acid.  You'll be hurt."

"Then heal him," she angrily demanded.  Leo didn't move and she realized, "You won't because you still think he's evil.  Damn it, Leo, he's been trying and you know it."

"Glad you noticed," Cole groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Cole," she whispered in relief, "oh, thank God."  He began to stir and she did her best to help him sit.  "Slowly, take it easy."

"What the hell was in that bottle?" he groaned as he brought his hand to his head.

"No, don't," she cautioned, "you're bleeding."  She quickly put the tissue to his cut and stared at the blood.  "It's blood," she repeated in amazement as she showed him the tissue, "normal blood."  He closed his eyes and she pressed the tissue on the wound again and whispered, "And it hasn't healed itself…"

"It worked?" Paige whispered to Piper.

"What worked?" Phoebe suddenly shouted.  "What have you done?"  

"Not so loud, honey," Cole quietly requested as he opened his eyes and pushed her hand away.

Phoebe quickly glanced at him before she faced her sisters and demanded again, "What was that potion for?"

"It was a variation on your power-stripping potion," Piper reluctantly admitted.

"What?" Phoebe gasped in horror.

"We thought that if we could strip Cole's powers," Paige explained, "we'd be able to vanquish him."

Phoebe instinctively tightened her grip on Cole and she whispered in anger, "When? When did you do this?" Piper and Paige exchanged uncomfortable looks but didn't answer.  "Before or after I got pregnant," she demanded through clenched teeth.

"We were angry," Piper quietly replied, "and hurt and --"

"Oh my God," Phoebe whispered as she struggled to stand with Cole's help. "How could you? How could you do that?"

"It's okay," Cole told her in an attempt to calm her growing hysteria.  "I'm okay, Phoebe."

Phoebe inadvertently pushed him back, "How can you say that? You're bleeding, Cole.  That potion did something to your blood and your power to heal.  God, do you even have any powers left?  I can't believe this is happening."

"Phoebe," Piper quickly apologized, "we never meant for this to happen."

"How can you say that?" Phoebe shouted.  "You made the damn potion for a reason."

"But it was months ago," Paige told her.  "We'd completely forgotten about it."

Phoebe shook her head, "I thought tonight was actually a turning point.  God, I've been so stupid in thinking that we were finally --"

"Phoebe," Cole uttered in concern when Phoebe suddenly hunched over and inhaled sharply.  "Damn it," he whispered.  He reached over to support her and encouraged her, "You've got to relax.  I'm fine."  She wordlessly shook her head and he insisted, "I am.  I'm also getting you out of here."

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"What is it?" he quickly asked with worry.

"Phoebe?" Piper uttered as she stepped closer.

Phoebe glanced at her sister and stepped back in spite of Cole's support.  "You're the reason he dies," she whispered.  "Your potion.  That's what does it."  Piper looked shocked and Phoebe held onto Cole in desperation.  "We didn't know how you could be hurt and chained.  But it's clear now.  Don't you see? The potion's stripped you of your powers.  You can't protect us anymore!  Hasoaf's going to come and it's all going to come true!"

"You don't know that," Cole tried to convince her but Phoebe had already begun to cry.  "Look," he said as he created a small energy ball in his hand, "see?" But Phoebe shook her head and he held onto her as she sank to the floor.

"What have you done?" Phoebe whispered to her sisters.  "Why didn't you throw it away?" she asked in a higher pitch.  "How could you tell me you were trying to work things out and keep that potion around? Oh God, what have I done? I'm the one who's responsible," she realized.  "Cole, it's my fault.  If I hadn't broken the bottle…" In horror, she covered her mouth with both hands, and hysterically repeated, "I did it.  It's my fault.  My fault."

Cole quickly embraced her and tried to calm her.  "Phoebe, listen to me, it's not your fault," he calmly insisted.  "It's not your fault," he repeated over and over as he stroked her hair and back.  But Phoebe continued to sob and he noticed she began to press against her lower abdomen.  In a soothing voice, he whispered into her ear a spell he'd used on her only once before.  The night before he'd married her as the Source.  He quickly banished those dark thoughts and repeated the phrases and, after a moment, Phoebe had slumped in his arms.  He tenderly brushed some hair from her eyes and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"What did you do to her?" Paige anxiously inquired.

"I needed to calm her, quickly," Cole answered as he lightly stroked Phoebe's belly.  "She'll sleep through the night," he quietly assured them.

"She's gonna be pissed that you used magic on her," Piper warned.

Cole glared at her, "I think you should be more concerned how she'll feel about you when she wakes up."

"We really had forgotten about it," Piper sincerely apologized to him.

"I understand," Cole honestly replied, "and maybe, in the morning when she's thinking clearly, Phoebe will too." He looked up to Leo and requested, "Take her up to her room."  To the sisters, he continued, "While we go to the basement and see just how well your potion worked." 

***********          **********         ************__


	13. chapter 13

****

Chapter Thirteen

__

Two Months Later

"Would you quit it, Cole," Phoebe sputtered with a mouthful of cereal as she tried, at the same time, to talk on the phone, "I feel fine and I'm going to work. I want to enjoy my freedom for a while longer because you'll be home before you know it and then you won't let --"

"Not soon enough for me," Cole interrupted as he suddenly appeared before her, clad only in a pair of black sweatpants. He grinned, shut off his cell phone, and pocketed it as he approached her.

"Cole!" Phoebe squealed in excitement as she put down her phone and, as quickly as she could, pushed back her chair and stood up to properly greet him. After a warm and inviting kiss, she led him back to the table where he sat down in a chair and pulled her awkwardly onto his lap. She slapped his chest in mock-annoyance when he groaned after she sat. "One word, Mr. Turner, and I'll ask my sisters to re-institute the ban on your presence in this house," she playfully warned him.

"What if that word is beautiful'?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye as he ran a hand along the sleeve of her satin robe. "Would that be allowed?"

Phoebe cupped his face with her palms and kissed him passionately, "What do you think?"

"I think I'd better get back to Johnson before we start something we can't finish," he groaned even as his hands parted her robe and slipped inside, feeling every curve of her body. "Phoebe"

Phoebe ignored him and hungrily claimed his lips with hers. But, she suddenly felt a sharp kick and accidentally bit his lip before she pressed her hand to her abdomen.

"Hey, what the --" But as Cole quickly pulled back and rubbed his lip, he realized she was in pain. "What's wrong?"

She exhaled in relief and explained, "He's more active these days and it's a bit more painful." She smiled and rubbed her belly, "I think he wants outI know I do."

Cole smiled in return, patted her abdomen, and sternly told his son, "Your new room isn't ready yet, young man. Behave yourself and let Mommy be."

"Thank you, Daddy," Phoebe teased as she playfully kissed him before she pushed herself off his lap and went to the refrigerator. "I'm glad we were able to do the closing before you left for this conference so that we could start scheduling some of the deliveries."

"Bedroom furniture's supposed to arrive tomorrow, right?" he asked as she took out a carton of milk.

"And living room's day after tomorrow and baby's furniture," she told him as she patted her belly, "should arrive next week. Leo's been so busy lately with other charges, he hasn't had much time to work on the construction. He thinks he'll need another week for the upstairs rooms so I'll call the painter again and schedule him for the end of next week."

"It'll be pretty tight with your due date," he considered. "Maybe we should hold off on the construction for a few months. We could manage with the rooms as they are."

Phoebe shook her head, "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right." She poured herself a glass of milk and faced him, "So, tell me, Mr. Turner, just how are you going to explain your sudden disappearance to Tom?"

"I don't have to because I'm taking a shower," he answered smugly. She looked puzzled and he explained, "I told Johnson I was taking a shower before we went down to the breakfast session. I figured it was the only way to spend fifteen minutes with you."

"Why didn't you think of that two days ago?" she chastised before she drank some milk. "Next time you're sent to L.A. on business," she suggested, "insist on separate rooms even if you have to pay for it. Then you could've spent the nights with me too."

"The guy hasn't let me alone for a minute," Cole groaned. "Three days with him at this boring conference and all he wanted to do at night was drag me with him to check out the hottest L.A. clubs."

"Well no one likes clubbing aloneAh, the single life," Phoebe wistfully recalled, "I remember it well." As she drank some more, she noticed Cole watching her and she frowned. "Something wrong?"

"The way you said that," he admitted, "sounded like you meant it. Like you put your single life behind you, I mean."

"I guess I did," Phoebe quietly realized as she toyed with the ends of her loose belt. "I suppose I never really felt like I was single again. And I tried, I tried so hard" Cole cleared his throat and Phoebe dropped the belt and gazed at him, "Sorry"

"You don't have to apologize," Cole shook his head. "Things were different for us. I understand that."

Phoebe set down her glass, "All these monthsYou have to know, Cole, things've changed...I've changed. I feel"

"Comfortable?" he suggested as he stood and walked towards her.

"I know things still aren't perfect with my sisters, or with us for that matter, and maybe they never will be," she shrugged, "but I know that being with you feelsIt feels right."

"I love you," he told her as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you when you demand I solve your problems by killing Elise," he kissed her. "I love you when you sing softly to Junior at night after you think I've left," he kissed her again. "I love you when you hog all the covers," he kissed her before she could protest. "And I love you when you have a milk mustache." Phoebe immediately stiffened in embarrassment but he grinned and assured her, "It's almost gone." And he kissed her again.

"Please," Paige complained as she entered the kitchen, "it's way too early in the morning for all this sweetness."

Phoebe chuckled when Cole suddenly kissed her forehead in frustration. "Good morning, Paige," she happily greeted her sister as she stepped out of Cole's embrace.

"It was, anyway," Paige grumbled. "Aren't you in L.A.?"

Cole ignored her and turned to Phoebe, "The plane's scheduled to land at one and I've already convinced Johnson that I'm going straight to check on you instead of going back to the office."

"I'll be at work," she reminded him.

"We'll discuss that lateragain," he warned her.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"Don't remind me," Cole groaned.

"Poor baby," Paige teased, "having to deal with conventional modes of transportation."

"How'd you like blue hair?" Cole snapped. Paige was about to retort but he quickly added, "Thanks to you, I'm no longer invulnerable and I've lost some powers but I'm still as least as powerful as I was as Belthazor. Care to test me?"

"We had enough of that two months ago," Paige grimaced. "By the way, you still owe me two hundred bucks for those shoes you fried."

"You should be grateful," Cole retorted, "that I still had the power to switch you with that burning pile of laundry or you'd be --"

"All right you two," Phoebe chuckled before she drank the rest of her milk, "back to your corners." She chuckled again as the two exchanged dirty looks. Just then, Piper entered the kitchen carrying the baby. "Good morning," Phoebe chirped.

Paige smiled and quickly took the baby from Piper's arms. "And how is Angel Melinda this morning?" she cooed. "Piper, did --" The sound of glass shattering interrupted her and she turned back to Phoebe and gasped, "What's wrong?"

Cole quickly held onto Phoebe and pulled her back from the shards on the floor. "Is it the baby?" he asked in concern as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Phoebe, what is it?" Piper quickly rushed towards her.

Phoebe pointed at her older sister and gasped, "That shirtWhere'd you get that shirt?"

Piper looked at her shirt before she looked back at Phoebe with discomfort, "It's one of Prue's. You said you didn't want this one and --"

"Oh God," Phoebe whispered as she grabbed onto Cole and dug her fingers into his biceps, "Oh God. Today. It's today."

Piper cast a nervous glance towards Cole and asked Phoebe, "What do you mean? What's today?"

Phoebe released Cole and hugged herself as she backed away further from them. "He's coming," she whispered. "Hasoaf's coming." She turned to Cole and shook her head, "It's too soon. It's too soon."

"You can't be sure," Piper quietly commented.

"You were wearing that shirt," Phoebe tearfully insisted. "I've seen it over and over. I'm right, Piper. It's today."

Cole quickly wrapped his arms around Phoebe and held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and promised, "We're ready for him. It won't come true. We'll change the future."

"Damn right," Piper stated, "starting with this shirt." Piper took the baby back from Paige, "After I change, I'll get her bag and the Book and call Dad to pick her up. Find Leo and tell him to get ready."

"I have to check with some sources," Cole somberly told them. 

"No," Phoebe quietly announced. "You have to get back to L.A."

"I'm not leaving you now," he sharply informed her. 

"You'd be leaving me to check with your sources anyway," she reasoned as she calmly stepped out of his embrace. "You have to get back to L.A. and take that flight like a normal human."

"I don't like this," he shook his head.

Phoebe patted his chest and assured him, "You're right. For months we've been preparing for this and we're ready. This just took me by surprise." He didn't look reassured but she insisted, "I'm not in labor. The baby's fine and so am I, Cole. I'm not going to fall apart. We're going to face Hasoaf and send him straight to hell."

Cole hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "That's my witch," he murmured. After a moment of silence, he instructed them, "Don't leave the house. It's protected and you're strongest here. Do you have your amulets?" Paige and Piper held out their wrists and shook their bracelets while Cole fingered the pendant that lay suspended between Phoebe's breasts. "Don't take them off," he added while he gazed at her. He caressed her cheek and told her, "Call your office. Tell them you're not feeling well and won't be in today."

"Not so far from the truth," she hoarsely commented. "I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered as she suddenly covered her mouth.

Cole grabbed her and immediately disappeared from the kitchen.

Piper held her daughter tightly and kissed Melinda's soft cheek. "It's started," she nervously whispered.

"God help us all," Paige quietly replied. 

******************** **********************


	14. chapter 14

****

Chapter Fourteen

"Pheebs, I brought you some soup," Piper began as she entered her sister's bedroom carrying a tray. "Do you think --"

Phoebe gasped at the interruption and dropped the shirt she'd been holding into the open bag on her bed. 

"What are you doing?" Piper asked sharply.

"I didn't hear you come in," Phoebe said as she pushed down the shirt.

"Obviously," Piper commented as she placed the tray on top of a nearby sealed carton. "What's going on?"

"I'm packing," Phoebe answered simply as she walked to her dresser and lifted out a few more shirts. "You know, for the move."

"Don't" Piper softly warned. "Don't lie to me. Not after we've come so far."

"I'm leaving," Phoebe honestly replied as she pushed past Piper and went back to her bed, "I'm getting so far away from here to hide myself that no one, not even Hasoaf, will find me."

Piper shook her head, "That's just crazy, Phoebe." She grabbed Phoebe's arms and turned her sister towards her. "You heard what Cole said. You're safest here. In this house. With us."

"I'm not going to let Hasoaf hurt you or Melinda or Paige or" Phoebe dropped her clothing and shrugged helplessly, "For once, I want to protect you instead of hurt you. I've hurt you too many times, I can't let it happen again."

"Oh, sweetie," Piper murmured as she pulled Phoebe into a hug, "this isn't your fault."

"Piper" Phoebe began to cry.

Piper held onto her sister and sat her down on the bed. She stroked Phoebe's hair as her younger sister cried in her arms. "Cole's already on his way back, you know that," she reminded her sister. "He called you from the airport before his flight left. He's lucky he got that early flight out. He'll be here soon."

"But Johnson tagged along with him," Phoebe sniffled, "so it's going to take him even longer to get back. What ifWhat if HasoafWhat if Cole's too late?"

"He won't be," Piper assured her. "Look, Phoebe, I know Paige and I still have some issues with Cole but I"

"What?" Phoebe sniffled in concern as she pulled back. "You think he'll abandon us now?" she nervously asked as she looked down and ran her hand gently along her abdomen.

"No," Piper insisted, "I don't. I know Cole loves you." She placed her hand on top of Phoebe's and smiled as she felt the baby kick, "Loves you both." Phoebe glanced up at her and she gently wiped away some of Phoebe's tears, "We've been tryingI've been trying. It's not easy learning to trust him all over again. After everything that's happened"

"I know," Phoebe softly agreed as she held her sister's hand in hers. "It hasn't been easy for me either. Or for Cole."

Piper nodded, "But you know, the one thing I do trust in, right now, without question?" Phoebe shrugged and Piper gave her a warm smile, "I trust that Cole will do anything and everything within his power to save you."

"To save us," Phoebe quietly clarified. Piper nodded again and Phoebe whispered, "Do you really think it'll be okay?"

"Of course I do," Piper smiled and hugged her sister. "As long as we're together, we can do anything. And Cole knows that's true."

"You mean that, don't you," Phoebe realized.

"I'm sorry I hurt youI'm sorry we hurt each other," Piper told her, "but you're my sister and I love you. And no matter how badly we argue or don't see eye-to-eye, when it counts, when it really counts, I will be there for you."

"Because that's what sisters do?" Phoebe whispered.

"Because that's what sisters do," Piper quietly agreed as Phoebe softly cried in her arms. "We'll get through this, Pheebs, I swear. We'll get through it together."

*********** ********** ************

"Thanks for the lift," Cole anxiously said as he stood with his colleague outside the penthouse.

"It was the least I could do after dragging you around for three days," Tom nervously chuckled. "Look, man, I'm sorry, I had no idea your girlfriend was having such a difficult time. I wouldn't've -- I hope everything's okay," he added as he stepped back into the elevator. "Don't worry bout anything at the office, I'll explain everything."

Cole opened his front door, stepped inside, and turned back to face his colleague, "Thanks, Tom. For everything, really. I mean it."

"Good luck," Tom wished him as the elevator doors closed.

Cole sighed in relief, shut the door behind him, and dumped his bag on the floor. Just as he was about to go directly to Phoebe, there was a knock on the door. He groaned in frustration, "All right, Johnson, what is it now?" He yanked open the door and was surprised to find Phoebe standing before him. He quickly pulled her into a hug before he yelled at her, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the house!"

"I had to come," she nervously replied. "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry," he told her in a calmer tone. He led her inside and asked, "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No," she answered she stopped him and awkwardly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Cole," she quietly said, "but I couldn't stay there. I was so worried and I needed to be here. I needed to feel close to you."

"Phoebe," he murmured as he stroked her back, "it's not safe here."

"But we're together. Besides, the shields are up," she protested. "No one can come in unless you let them."

"Still," he reluctantly acknowledged, "I'm getting you back home to your sisters. That's where we'll make our stand."

Phoebe nodded and pulled back slightly. She gazed up at him and smiled, "I love you."

Cole stiffened slightly and, as he pulled her closer, he whispered, "I love you, Phoebe, more than anything." And he swiftly stabbed her in the chest with an athame he had instantly created.

Phoebe staggered back and stared at him in shock. "Cole?" she uttered as she doubled over. "Why?"

Cole growled as he sent an energy ball at her, "I don't know who the hell you are but you're going to die."

"Cole, please," she cried in pain as it hit her in the shoulder and she fell to the floor, "stopThe baby"

Cole ignored her and fired again at her. But as he watched her contort in pain, he hesitated and wondered if indeed he'd made a tragic mistake.

In that moment of hesitation, Phoebe suddenly scrambled to her feet and rushed at Cole.

He felt the claws slash his chest and felt the form of his attacker change. Stunned and shocked, he fell down and watched as Phoebe morphed into something else and stood over him. A being he'd never personally seen before but knew without question. "Hasoaf," he groaned.

The demon calmly pulled the athame out of his chest and tossed it aside. "I must admit, Belthazor, I expected more from someone who's reputed to be all-powerful. I'm almost disappointed."

"Go to hell," Cole snarled as he struggled to move.

"Perhaps later," Hasoaf considered. "Right now, I have some witches to attend to."

"I won't let you," Cole groaned as he fired an energy ball at Hasoaf.

Hasoaf waved his hand and the energy ball dissipated before it even reached him. "Perhaps you'll last long enough after all."

"I won't let you hurt her," Cole insisted as he weakly fired another energy ball.

"Stupid demon," Hasoaf commented as he again, easily, eliminated the threat, "I won't hurt her. Not while she still carries that child. Which won't be for much longer."

"No!" Cole tried to shout even as the edges of his vision started to turn black.

"Tell me," Hasoaf requested, "how did you know?"

"Phoebe would never say that she loved me," Cole haltingly admitted. He closed his eyes briefly and, when he opened them, he waved his hand. A sword appeared in his hand and he stabbed at the demon before him. Surprised, Hasoaf stepped back during which time Cole managed to get to his feet. Hunched over, he ran at the demon with what little energy he had left.

"Enough!" Hasoaf shouted in annoyance as he waved his hand and sent Cole flying through the air into the bedroom.

Cole landed in a heap on the bed and coughed as he struggled to sit up. But, just as he was trying to push himself up, his hands were suddenly thrown up, almost behind his head. Stunned, it took him a few moments to realize his hands were now shackled to the wall behind him. He pulled his hands but he felt weaker each time he yanked on the chains.

"Don't worry," Hasoaf told him from the doorway, "as soon as I deal with the others, your lover will join you here. And you'll both see, first-hand, the power that I can wield." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Phoebe" Cole moaned before everything went black. 

*********** ********** ************

__


	15. chapter 15

****

Chapter Fifteen

"Get rid of whoever it is," Piper ordered from the dining room as Paige went to answer the front door.

"Cole?" Paige greeted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I did say I was coming straight here," he answered in annoyance, "didn't I?"

"But you don't normally ring the bell," Piper replied as she stepped into the hallway.

"I'm trying to be good here," he complained. "Make up your mind. Do you want me dropping in unannounced or not?"

"Sorry," Piper apologized, "we've been on edge since this morning."

"I understand," Cole commented, "and I'm sorry. It was hell getting here." He looked past them and asked, "Where's Phoebe?"

"I finally convinced her to take a nap," Piper sighed. "She needs all the rest she can get right now."

"Why, did something happen with the baby?" he quickly asked in concern.

"No, nothing like that," she quickly told him. "But she's really close to her due date and you know the problems she had a couple of months ago. Today's news nearly sent her over the edge. Do you know I caught her packing? She was going to leave us and hide herself away?"

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Paige shook her head. "We convinced her it was safer to stay here. Look, are you coming in or are you gonna stand there all day?"

"If you're sure," he commented as he moved forward.

"Of course we're sure," Paige muttered as she stepped back and let him inside. "Hell, half this plan was your idea."

"This was almost too easy," he whispered as he followed Piper into the dining room.

"What was that?" Piper asked as she picked up a small bottle and inspected it.

"Never mind," he answered. "Wake Phoebe and bring down the Book of Shadows."

"What?" Piper asked in surprise.

"I've got some information we should double-check," he told her, "and we'll need her to help with a spell."

"Paige, get back," Piper nervously warned as she threw the bottle at Cole who spun around towards Paige.

"Piper, what --" Paige gasped just before she found herself flying through the air. She automatically orbed in mid-air but couldn't hold it together and solidly crashed down into the end table in the living room. She groaned as she tried to sit up. Pain burned across her chest and she was shocked to realize she was bleeding. Cole had somehow slashed her when he had spun towards her. She looked back towards the dining room and saw him twisting within green smoke.

"Paige!" Piper gasped as she tried to blow up Cole. But her power had no effect on him and while he was struggling in the cloud of smoke, she ran past him towards her sister. But, just as she neared Paige, she was hit in the shoulder with a burning sensation and she collapsed near Paige.

"I don't understand," Paige weakly said, "how can Cole do this?"

"It's not Cole," Piper told her as she gritted her teeth in pain. "It's Hasoaf"

"You sure?" Paige asked with suspicion as she reached for Piper.

"He thought the Book was still here," Piper quietly answered as she slowly got to her feet, "but the real Cole knows it's with Melinda and Dad. Can you stand? We have to get to Phoebe."

With Piper's help, Paige struggled to her feet and hunched over and tried to ignore her pain. "Leo?"

"No," her sister replied with a groan. "We can't risk him getting shot. If Phoebe uses her potion on Hasoaf and we say the spell together, the combination should vanquish him. C'mon, sweetie, you can do it"

"You can try," Cole told them as he finally worked through the smoke and stood tall as he slowly approached them. 

"Do you have your potion?" Piper whispered to her sister. "It won't be enough to vanquish him but it'll be enough to let us by."

"Here," Paige said as she pulled from her pocket a small bottle, "I don't think I can throw it."

Piper took it and held onto her sister as she raised her arm to toss it. But, just as she aimed, she heard Phoebe's voice.

"Piper, no!" Phoebe shouted from the staircase. Stunned, she saw her sisters facing off with Cole.

"Get back, Phoebe!" Piper warned. "This isn't Cole."

Phoebe shook her head in disbelief and stepped forward. "Piper, pleaseplease, don't do this. Not now."

"He attacked us," Paige weakly said as she leaned against Piper. "It's not Cole. It's Hasoaf."

"Cole?" Phoebe nervously whispered as she placed a hand protectively on her stomach.

"I don't know what they're talking about," Cole told her. "I came straight here from the airport and Piper threw a potion at me. You have to believe me, Phoebe," he pleaded, "I would never hurt your sisters."

"Dammit," Piper cried, "he's lying, Phoebe. You have to throw the potion so we can say the spell."

But Phoebe stood transfixed and couldn't move.

"Please, Phoebe," Paige begged, "if we do it now, it'll all be over."

"I can't vanquish him," Phoebe whispered.

"But it's not Cole," Paige insisted. "It's Hasoaf."

"It is me, Phoebe," Cole told her as he turned towards her. "It's really me. I'm sorry I couldn't get back any earlier but Johnson insisted on driving me straight from the airport. You know I'll do anything to protect you and the baby."

"I don't understand what's going onCole," Phoebe requested as she stepped closer, "just leave them alone, pleasefor me. For the baby."

"No, Phoebe," Piper cried, "get away from him." She tossed the potion at Cole's back and he cried out in pain as blue flames consumed him.

"NO!" Phoebe screamed in horror.

"Phoebe, the spell," Piper demanded as she pressed her hand against her wounded shoulder. "Throw your potion so we can say the spell."

"No!" Cole painfully shouted as he threw energy balls at Piper and Paige.

"Cole, no!" Phoebe screamed. "Stop!"

"Help me, Phoebe," he requested as he turned back to her and stretched out his hand through the flames.

"Phoebe, please," Piper hoarsely called out from the floor, "throw your potion."

"No, no," Phoebe whispered as she stepped back. "I can't do thisNo," Phoebe cried and rushed from the house, grabbing her car key ring from the console by the front door.

"Phoebe, no," Paige whispered in defeat as she grabbed onto Piper.

"Don't worry," Cole told the sisters as the flames finally died out, "I know where she's going and I'll take care of her after I settle matters here and then with your own brat. The Warren line ends tonight."

"Melinda" Piper whispered as she and Paige watched in terror as Cole's form began to change.

"His eyes, Piper," Paige whispered as she shrank back with Piper, "pentagrams, just like Phoebe said."

"Say the spell," Piper urged. "We have to try."

"Foolish witches," Hasoaf commented as he approached menacingly, "unable to accept the truth. I've seen your end and it is now." 

*********** ********** ************

__


	16. chapter 16

****

Chapter Sixteen

Phoebe shut the door to the penthouse behind her and leaned against it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily. She knew she needed to calm herself but, every time she tried, she remembered the scene from a little while before. "We'll be okay," she promised her son as she nervously rubbed her belly. She felt a little dizzy and realized she had to get off her feet. But, as she walked towards the sofa, she thought of at least a half-dozen items she should retrieve from the bedroom before she left so she changed direction.

She froze when she saw the sword lying on the floor. And, when she looked up, through the doorway, she gasped in horror, "Cole!" She rushed towards the bed and called him again but he didn't answer. "Oh, my God," she whispered in shock as she gingerly touched his chest wounds. Cole moaned and she called his name again. "Cole, come on, wake up!"

Phoebe then realized his hands were pulled above his head, chained to the wall, and she began to panic. She shook Cole by his shoulders and desperately cried, "Cole! Wake up! You have to wake up!" But Cole didn't respond and she hung her head and cried, "Don't die on me, ColeDamn it, don't die on me!" She shook him again, more vigorously, as her hysteria grew, "Cole, I need you! We need you! Don't die on us! You have to fight! Damn it, I love you and I can't lose you again!" Phoebe's voice cracked as she sobbed, "I love you, ColeI love you!"

Suddenly, a tiny energy ball shot out from Cole's hand and hit her on her cheek.

Stunned into sudden calmness, she brought her hand to the stinging welt on her cheek and stared at him in shock. "Cole?"

"Won't work, Hasoaf," Cole weakly announced with his eyes shut. "Don't know your game but it won't work."

"Cole, it's me," Phoebe told him as she caressed his cheek. She tried to ignore his flinch and assured him again, "It's me, honey, come on, open your eyes. God, Cole, I thought I'd lost you. I love you, Cole, and we have to get out of here. You have to open your eyes." 

Cole listened and slowly opened his eyes. His heart acknowledged her words, the welt on her cheek, and the tears in her eyes but his mind instructed him otherwise. "I won't let you hurt her," he weakly declared as he let loose another tiny energy ball.

This time, Phoebe saw the attack coming and jumped back off the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" she shouted. "I tell you I love you and you try to hurt me?"

"Not good if you're losing your memory," Cole croaked as his eyes closed from the expended energy it took to attack, "I told you before, Phoebe would never say those words to me."

"Oh God," Phoebe realized with shock. She quickly sat down by his side and caressed his face. He didn't flinch this time but she knew he was getting ready to fire at her again. "Cole, listen to me," she spoke softly, "I swear I'm not Hasoaf. I'm Phoebe. I swear. And I'm so sorry it took me so long to tell you how I feel and I know the timing couldn't be worse but you were the one who told me you could wait until it happened." Cole suddenly opened his eyes and she continued in a rush as she began to cry, "I've felt this way a long time but I've been so scared that something terrible would happen when I finally told you. And I didn't want to feel like I did before, all that pain when it all came crashing down but when I thought I'd lost you just now, the words just came out and I'm so sorry I wasted so much time. I'm sorry, Cole, I'm so sorry"

Cole watched her carefully and warily asked, "Phoebe?" She nodded and gave a small hiccup and his demeanor quickly changed. "What did I do to you?"

"It doesn't matter," she asured him. "You're alive and that's all I care about."

"You've got to get out of here, Phoebe," he urged. "Hasoaf knew you'd come here and he'll be back."

"Not without you," she sniffled.

"This isn't up for debate," he told her. "Between these wounds and these chains, I'm too weak to break free. I can't protect you or Junior. You've got to go."

"Stop calling him that," she yelled before she collapsed against him in sobs.

Cole ignored the pain he felt because of her action and instead sighed in relief. "It really is you," he whispered. "Phoebe, listen to me, I love you, but you've got to get out of here. Now!"

"Not without you," Phoebe sniffled as she raised her head. "Leo!" she suddenly called out. "Leo!"

Leo orbed in to the bedroom and stared at them both in shock. "Step back," he told Phoebe as he quickly set about to heal Cole.

Phoebe stepped away from the bed and let out a deep breath as she watched Leo attempt to heal Cole without having been asked first. But she realized the problem of the chains would still remain so she went back into the living room.

"Get her out of here," Cole grunted as Leo's hands glowed over his chest. "Forget the plan, just get her somewhere safe."

"Not without you," Phoebe stated as she returned to the bedroom with the sword in her hands. While Leo still healed Cole, she carefully climbed on the bed and stood near Cole. "Hold still," she cautioned.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Cole nervously asked. "I'm rather fond of my hands and don't have the power to grow a new pair."

But Phoebe ignored him and swung the sword at the chains above his head. Unfortunately, the links held and Phoebe immediately hunched over and tried to breathe deeply.

"Phoebe!" Cole called out in concern.

"I'm okay," she insisted. "Let me try again."

Leo's hands stopped glowing and he reached out for the sword. "I'll do it."

Phoebe gratefully handed him the sword and carefully stepped off the bed. She watched from the other side of the bed as Leo swung the sword. But he proved to be as unsuccessful as she had been and she looked to Cole helplessly.

"He's used magic somehow," Cole realized. "It's part of the process, I guess, for him to drain the powers and energy of his victims. You won't be able to break them. Leo, get her out of here."

"What if we fight magic with magic?" she suddenly asked. "Leo, give me the sword." With the sword in hand, she stared at it for a moment and tried to focus on creating a spell.

_"Blade of steel, bring forth no pain,_

instead, I ask, break these links of chain."

The sword briefly glowed and Phoebe returned it to Leo. This time, when he swung the blade, the chains easily broke and Cole's hands dropped quickly to his sides. Leo quickly knelt and unshackled Cole's wrists. He held his hands above Cole's and healed the deep bruising. When he was done, he turned back to Phoebe. "Let me heal your cheek." But she stepped back and began crying.

Cole quickly sat up and hurried to her side, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know," she whispered in defeat. "I didn't believe and now I've killed them. I've killed my sisters!"

Cole immediately pulled her into a hug and glanced at Leo for confirmation.

Leo shook his head and told her, "They're not dead, Phoebe. I can still feel them." His face darkened and he admitted, "But they're very weak and I don't think they have much time left."

"I have to go back for them," she cried.

"No!" Cole shouted before he calmed enough to say, "Leo and I will go. You've got to go to our other safe place. Hasoaf couldn't possibly know about it."

"You don't understand," she insisted as she pushed herself out of his embrace, "I have to go back. It's my fault they were hurt. They told me you were him but I didn't believe." 

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I'd been napping when I heard a crash," she explained, "and I found all of you in the living room. I thought it was you, Cole. Paige was hurt and Piper wanted me to throw my potion at you. She said you'd attacked them but that you were really Hasoaf. And you said, I mean he said, that they'd attacked first. And I saw the blue and green splotches from the potions to prove it. And you each wanted me to help against the other and I couldn't do it. I couldn't. Not again. I told you I couldn't be caught in the middle of your war and I had to get out. For me, for the baby, I just grabbed my keys and ran and --" She suddenly stiffened and held her lower abdomen in pain.

Cole quickly moved to support her and asked, "The baby?"

After the pain passed, she nodded and admitted, "A contraction. I had one in the car before and almost crashed. That's how I ended up here. I knew I needed to lie down and this place was closest. I thought I'd be safe here."

"That settles it," Cole decided as he gently rubbed her abdomen, "Leo, get her out of here."

"No," she insisted, "I'm going back to the house. I've got to --"

"Phoebe!" Cole called out when she suddenly shimmered out of the room. "Leo, find her!"

But, before Leo could orb out of the room, Phoebe shimmered back in and nearly collapsed in shock. Leo grabbed her and helped her to the bed where Cole sat down next to her.

"I was in the living room," she whispered. "How?"

"It must've been the baby," Cole theorized.

"I don't understand," she said. "You don't shimmer anymore."

"Latent genes?" he suggested with a glance towards Leo who shrugged in return. "It doesn't matter, you're definitely in no shape to go back there."

"I just need some water," she told him, "and I'll be fine." Suddenly, a glass of water appeared in her hand and Cole had to quickly grab it from her to keep it from spilling. "The baby?" she asked as she began to tremble. 

"I guess so," he replied as he held it to her lips so she could drink. After a moment, she seemed steady enough and he handed her the glass to drink. As she drank, he rubbed her belly and smiled, "He's probably trying to help Mommy."

"Thank you, baby," she murmured. With a shy glance towards Cole, she added, "He must get his timing from me." 

Cole's smile quickly faded and he cautioned her, "Don't use these powers again. Hasoaf may not know about them and it brings the power of surprise on our side."

"But I didn't use them in the first place," she countered. "If it was the baby, I might not have any control."

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Leo commented before he suddenly grabbed at his heart.

"Leo, what is it?" Phoebe questioned in concern.

"Piper, in pain," he whispered as he recovered.

"We're out of time," she announced as she stood. "No more arguing, we've got to get back. Now." 

*********** ********** ************


	17. chapter 17

****

Chapter Seventeen

Phoebe, Cole, and Leo appeared in the attic and Phoebe immediately sagged against Cole.

He frowned at the way she cradled her abdomen and quickly put his arm around her. "Contraction?"

"I'm not in labor," she emphatically stated. "I've been through this before and you know it," she added as she pushed his arm away. "It's only stress and the strain from all this shimmering and fading in and out." As she spoke, she looked around the attic. As in her premonition, all the junk was gone. And, as she had seen, her sisters were both on their knees, arms raised and chained to the wall behind them. She instinctively grabbed Cole and gasped and hurried to Paige's side while Leo ran towards Piper. "Cole, the sword," she told him as she carefully lowered herself and knelt next to her sister.

Paige weakly responded to her sister's touch and lifted her head. In addition to the slash wounds on her chest, she had cuts along her forehead and left cheek and her left eye was bruised. "Ph, Phoebe?"

"It's me, sweetie," Phoebe confirmed as she lightly touched her sister's right cheek, "Leo's here and he's healing Piper."

"She fought so hard" Paige slowly opened her eyes but shrank back when she noticed Cole holding the sword. "No!"

Phoebe tried to calm her, "It's okay, sweetie, it's Cole. It's really Cole."

"Close your eyes," he suggested to Paige before he swung the sword at her chains. The links snapped apart and Paige collapsed into Phoebe's arms. He spun around and did the same for Piper's chains.

Leo caught Piper and lowered her to the floor where he began healing her slash wounds. 

Cole knelt next to Paige, "Put your arms around my neck, I'm getting you out of here."

"But Hasoaf" Paige began with a nervous glance to Phoebe.

"Will have to wait until we're at full-strength," Phoebe assured her. She looked towards Leo, "How is she?" Leo didn't answer and continued to concentrate on Piper. "Leo?" she nervously asked.

"She was almost gone," Leo tersely answered. "I need more time."

"We don't have more time," Cole cautioned as he held Paige in his arms.

"Time for what?" a new voice asked from behind them.

Before anyone could react, the stranger in a black cloak pulled out a crossbow and shot an arrow at Leo who fell to the floor next to his wife.

"Darklighter!" Phoebe shouted just as Cole fired an energy ball at the demon.

The Darklighter ducked and rolled and still managed to shoot an arrow towards Paige but Cole destroyed the it in mid-flight. 

Cole stepped in front of Phoebe and fired at the invader again. This time, Cole successfully hit him and the demon was instantly reduced to a spot of ash on the floor. He turned around and asked Phoebe if she was okay.

Phoebe nodded and crept along the floor toward Leo. The arrow had hit him squarely in the chest and he gasped when she grabbed the arrow. But she couldn't pull on it and looked helplessly to Cole.

"You have to pull it out," he told her. "Paige is weak but she might be able to heal him enou--"

"No," Paige interrupted with a slight moan, "someone elseSam! Sam!"

No sooner had she called a second time than her biological father orbed into the attic. "Paige!"

"Not me," she weakly indicated. "Leo."

"Don't touch it!" Phoebe warned when Sam came to her side. "It's a Darklighter's arrow. You've got to take him back to Dad. Dad can pull it out and then you can heal Leo."

Sam caught sight of Piper, "But what about --"

"Don't worry about us, just go," she urged before she suddenly asked, "What happened to your eye?"

As he reached for Leo, he told her, "Don't worry about it."

"Sam, please," she fearfully requested, "this is hard enough as it is. You and Dad have to find some way to put your differences behind you and work together. We're all counting on you."

"And we won't let you down," he assured her as he orbed out. "Call me," his voice echoed.

Phoebe caressed Piper's cheek and urged her sister to open her eyes.

"We have to go," Cole told her. "Can you manage Piper or do you want me to come back for her?"

"What d'you mean?" Paige asked in confusion.

Phoebe ignored her sister's question, took a deep breath and assured Cole, "I can manage."

"Lemme try," Paige requested as she feebly struggled in Cole's arms. "Whitelighter half's protected me this fargotta help Piper"

Phoebe looked up to Cole who set Paige down next to her sisters. "We need Piper awake for the spell," she told him as Paige's hands shook over Piper's chest wounds.

"As if some spell will save you," Hasoaf gloated when he suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Cole instantly fired consecutive energy balls at Hasoaf who easily deflected each shot.

With a wave of his hand, Hasoaf sent Cole flying across the room.

Cole hit the wall and fell to the floor, stunned. Suddenly, his arms flew up behind his head and he found himself shackled to the wall.

Phoebe pulled a small bottle from her pocket and got to her knees. While Hasoaf was watching Cole, she threw her potion at Hasoaf.

Hasoaf angrily spun and faced the sisters but, before he could react further, he was engulfed in purple smoke and flames.

"Hurry, Paige," Phoebe anxiously urged as she watched Hasoaf twist in pain, "we don't have much time." 

As if on cue, Piper groaned and Phoebe told her, "Piper, wake up, we need you." She realized the flames were dying out and Hasoaf was still standing so she grabbed the sword and awkwardly stood.

"Phoebe, no!" Cole shouted as Phoebe ran at Hasoaf.

Hasoaf easily knocked aside the sword and sent her flying across the room where she landed in a heap near Cole. Phoebe moaned and he leered, "I'd prefer nature take its course but, make no mistake, I don't need you alive to take your son."

"If you've --" Cole began when he helplessly watched Phoebe hold herself in pain, "Phoebe?"

"You'll what?" Hasoaf taunted. "You're in no position to do anything, Belthazor. In fact," he added as he glanced back at the other two witches, "None of you are." 

Paige looked up and saw the quick movement of his hand but, even in fear, she didn't have the strength to orb out of the room. And, in the next instant, she found herself chained once again to the wall.

Hasoaf gave them all one more look of satisfaction and commented, "Some final preparations are all I need. It won't be much longer."

Phoebe struggled to pull herself up from the floor and muttered, "You're dead, you son of a bitch."

"No," he laughed as she collapsed on Cole, "you are." And he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

*********** ********** ************


	18. chapter 18

****

Chapter Eighteen

Phoebe thought she heard her name being called and she stirred. But, as she moved, she felt pain and, instead, slowly opened her eyes. She found herself lying across Cole's chest and she looked at him quizzically. But, in a flash, she remembered everything that had happened and she jerked her head up and instantly moaned.

"Another contraction?" he asked with deep concern.

She lowered her head back down to his chest and softly replied, "NoMy back. Pain just shot down my backneed a minute" Tears spilled from her eyes and she pressed her face into his chest, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he softly asked while still frustrated that he couldn't move his hands and touch her.

"I went after him," she whispered, "and didn't even think of the baby. Didn't consider the danger."

"You tried to save us," he told her. 

But Phoebe wasn't comforted and softly cried, "He'll be back and he'll take our babyIt can't end like this"

"It won't," Cole assured her even though he didn't quite believe his own words. "Honey, look at meHasoaf won't win. We'll beat him. Junior will be fine."

"We'll never see him," she whispered as she gazed back at him and shook her head. "Never see him smile or crawl or say his first words. I'll never be your wife. We'll never be a family, never have a chance for that happy life."

"What do you mean wife?" Cole suddenly asked.

Phoebe sniffled and carefully propped herself up, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Since when is it what you wanted?" he carefully countered. "I thought you wanted to take things slow. Hell, we're not even living together yet and you know how much trouble you had making that decision!"

"So you don't want to get married?" she asked with growing annoyance as she struggled to fully sit up.

"I didn't say that," he stated. "All I want to know is where this is coming from. Why haven't you said anything before?"

"I didn't even tell you I loved you until today," she replied with a frown. "What's the big deal?"

"Marriage," he declared, "that's the big deal. Especially to you. Or don't you remember our first time around?"

"I can't believe we're arguing about this," she muttered. "Why don't you just answer me - Do you, or do you not, want to marry me?"

"Is this a heat of the moment thing or do you mean it?" he snapped.

"Just like you to throw that back in my face," she retorted before she suddenly clenched her mouth and stiffened as the pain of a contraction came.

Cole instantly realized what happened and, in a soothing voice, instructed her, "Breathe through it, Phoebe. Just like we practiced." After nearly half a minute, he watched as her body relaxed and he asked, "Better?"

She nodded, stroked her abdomen, and commented, "If I don't have a chance to rest soon"

"Honey, you have to face the truth," he calmly told her, "you're in labor."

"I'm not in labor," she insisted. "All I need is to get out of here and get some rest."

"Phoebe, I really think --" he patiently began.

"Why won't you listen to me?" she complained. "I think I would know if I was in labor. Trust me, these're just those Braxton-Hicks contractions. And you still haven't answered my question - Will you marry me?"

"Told you, can't have a demon in the family," Piper weakly announced as she rolled onto her side and faced the pair.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed as she awkwardly twisted around to see her sister.

Piper put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "Still bleedingnot as bad"

"Leo and Paige both tried healing you," Phoebe told her. "You were almost gone, Piper," she added in a whisper, "and they didn't have enough time --"

"Thanks to you," Piper commented as she turned her head and saw Paige chained to the wall, unconscious.

"She's been out for a while now," Cole admitted. "She wanted to help you and wouldn't let Sam heal her."

"Sam?" Piper asked with worry. "What happened to Melinda?"

"Nothing," Phoebe assured her. "She's still with Dad and Sam. It's just thatWe needed Sam."

"Leo" Piper anxiously said. "You said he tried to heal me. Where is he?"

"He was hurt," Phoebe told her as she pushed herself a few paces along the floor toward her sister.

"Your premonition," Piper realized as she struggled to sit up, "Leo had been shot with an arrow. Oh my GodWhere's Leo?!"

"He's with Sam and Dad," Phoebe assured her as she rested a moment. "Dad will pull out the arrow and Sam will then heal him. He'll be fine, Piper."

"You don't know that," Piper spat. "God, this is all your fault."

"What?" Phoebe uttered in shock.

"Hasoaf came after us because of you!" Piper exclaimed. "Because of your baby! Because you couldn't let Cole go!"

"I love Cole," Phoebe quietly said. "I thought we'd gotten past all this. I thought you'd understood."

"I did," Piper admitted, "until I saw the reality of your premonition. Until I had to kiss my baby goodbye, knowing I might never see her again. Knowing she might be orphaned. Until I felt the pain from that demon. Some protective amulets," she snarled at Cole.

"They kept you alive," he retorted. "You wouldn't have lasted this long without them."

"You betrayed us again," Piper accused.

"I didn't know," Phoebe shamefully admitted. "I thought you were both putting me in the middle, forcing me to choose. My ground rule, Piper, remember? I couldn't handle what I was seeing and I ran."

"Of course you did," Piper muttered. "I told you this morning, I'd be there for you. I'd stand by you. And you didn't trust me."

"I thought it was Cole," Phoebe whispered.

"And now we're all paying for it, aren't we?" Piper snapped.

"She came back for you," Cole informed her. "She risked everything and came back for you."

"Hasoaf would've come after us anyway," Phoebe quietly suggested. "They always come after the Charmed Ones."

"Maybe he would'veeventually," Piper briefly acknowledged before her tone changed. "But it wouldn't have been so intensive. He's had demons spying on us, coming after us, for months. All because of that baby you're carrying. Cole's baby. A demon's baby."

"That's enough, Piper!" Cole ordered as he watched Phoebe suddenly stiffen and twist back towards him.

"This baby isn't evil," Phoebe haltingly spoke as she inhaled sharply and squeezed her eyes shut, "he's good. You'll see."

"No matter how good you try to raise him, that baby will always have evil inside," Piper went on, "and evil will always come after him to sway him. And the rest of us will be caught --"

"Damn it, that's enough!" Cole shouted as he pulled on his chains.

Piper suddenly looked at her sister's back and finally realized something was wrong. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe let out a breath and gazed at Cole. "It's just stress," she quietly told him, "that's all."

"Phoebe, are you in labor?" Piper asked in a worried tone.

"No," Phoebe answered sharply.

At the same time, and just as sharply, Cole answered, "Yes." But he gazed at Phoebe and gently ordered, "Take Piper and go."

"I'm not leaving you or Paige so save your breath," she stated as she lightly stroked her abdomen. "Hasoaf's been hit with all three potions. Piper's awake now," she confidently added, "so all we need is Paige and we can end this. Once and for all."

Suddenly, three demons blinked into the attic close to Phoebe and Cole. Two dressed casually in black while the third wore a black robe. 

"Phoebe, look out!" Piper warned. 

The robed demon indicated to Phoebe and the two grabbed her by the upper arms and hauled her up and across the floor.

"Phoebe!" Cole shouted as he helplessly watched her struggle in their grips.

The robed demon waved his hand and an altar appeared in the room. He indicated to it and the two others pushed Phoebe on top. One pinned her while the other spread her feet apart. She twisted and tried to kick him but the demon still managed to tie each of her ankles to a post at the bottom corners of the altar. Once her legs were secured, the demon then tied her hands to the posts at the top corners of the altar.

The robed demon pulled the hood over his head, bowed his head, and recited some barely intelligible words. He held out his hands in front of him, palms up, and a small dagger appeared. He brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it. One demon pushed down on Phoebe's shoulders as he approached.

"No," Phoebe uttered as she tried in vain to twist herself free. 

"Phoebe, go!" Cole shouted at her. "Get out of here!"

She knew exactly what she meant but, as she gathered the energy to shimmer, another sharp contraction took hold and she whimpered, "Cole"

The robed demon grinned as he watched her lower body convulse. "Good," he commented, "the child comes on his own."

"Shall I alert the Master, Luron?" one demon asked.

"No doubt he will be pleased by this unexpected development but," Luron answered, "I must prepare her first." He gripped the dagger and ordered the demons, "Hold her still." They obeyed and one pressed Phoebe's face still, between his palms, while the other continued to press down on her shoulders. Luron then took the dagger and sliced a line diagonally across Phoebe's left eye. He ignored her scream and sliced again.

"No," Piper whispered in horror. She cringed at her sister's screams and struggled to sit up.

"Phoebe!" Cole shouted as he strained forward and pulled on his chains. Each of her screams cut through him and, enraged, he screamed, "NO!" as he finally broke free.

"Not my sister," Piper muttered as she waved her hands and caused one of the demons that held Phoebe to explode.

At the same time, Cole destroyed the other demon that held Phoebe.

Stunned, Luron spun towards them but, before he could react, Cole had already tackled him.

Filled with rage, Cole wrested the dagger from Luron's grip and stabbed Luron with it. Luron was dead but Cole kept stabbing him. He didn't feel Piper's arm trying to stop him. He didn't hear her call his name. Phoebe's screams echoed in his head and he raised the dagger again but he suddenly didn't have the strength to stab Luron's body and he dropped the dagger.

Piper rested her head against Cole's arm and whispered, "We have to get Phoebe and Paige and get out of here."

Cole nodded and slowly got to his feet. He immediately helped Piper up and held her when she swayed. She put her hand to her head and pushed away his hand. He looked around and found the sword. He quickly picked it up and went to Paige's side and cut her chains.

Piper darted to Paige's side when her sister dropped to the floor.

While Piper comforted Paige and urged her sister to awaken, Cole ran to Phoebe. "Oh, baby," he whispered as he gently turned her face, "what'd that bastard do to you?" He was horrified to see that Luron had cut a pentagram around her left eye. Blood was dripping down her cheek and he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to her eye.

She slowly opened her good eye and shrieked. 

"It's okay," he quickly assured her, "it's me, Phoebe." While locking eyes with hers, he untied her hands and quickly pulled her into his arms.

"I couldn't shimmer," she sobbed, "and he cut."

"I know, baby," he whispered, "but you'll be okay. Leo will heal you."

"Get me out of here," she begged. "I don't care about Hasoaf, just take me away."

"I will," he promised as he hugged her tight.

Phoebe pulled back to allow Cole to untie her ankles and she saw Luron lying on the floor. She looked at him.

"Never underestimate the power of a demon in love," Cole solemnly told her.

"Never underestimate the power of premonition," Hasoaf countered as he suddenly appeared behind Cole in a cloud of smoke.

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed.

"Nor the power of a strong blade," Hasoaf continued as he pushed Cole forward.

Cole looked at Phoebe and opened his mouth as if to say something but fell to the floor and Phoebe screamed again when she saw the sword sticking out of his back.

*********** ********** ************

__


	19. chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Phoebe felt the pressure on her belly and moaned.  She twisted her body but, when it was met with resistance, she slowly opened her eyes.  Vision was blurred in her left eye but she still recognized the creature that was touching her and she froze.  

Hasoaf was pressing both his hand and his claw into various spots along her abdomen.  "Such energy," he nearly sighed.  "Such power.  And all mine for the taking."

"Never," she croaked as she twisted her body again to shake his hands free.  Her ankles were still tied to the posts but her hands were loose and she tried to push herself up.

Hasoaf merely laughed in amusement.  "Your persistence is admirable in this case but you can't stop me.  You are nearly at term and have neither the will nor the strength to fight any longer.  Your lover's been slain and your sisters are dying.  You have no hope for rescue."

"Don't listen to him," Piper weakly called from the floor.  She struggled to sit but only managed to prop herself up on her side.  "There's always hope, Phoebe.  You have to fight him."

"Foolish witch," he sneered, "struggling even as I have your energy and powers coursing through me."  He waved a hand, created a chair, forced it to levitate high over her head, allowed it to drop, froze it, and then blew it up to prove his point.  He laughed again as he watched Piper cover Paige's body in protection.

"It won't save you," Phoebe weakly commented.

"Bold words for one who nears her end," he replied as he turned back to her.

"My sisters and I may not be able to destroy you," she hoarsely told him, "but your followers will.  You've been out of touch for too long and don't know the Underworld anymore.  There are factions that are already working against you, ready for your first mistake.  The old Source had style and creativity and, to this day, has a legion of followers.  You have nothing but a bunch of second-rate, lower-class demons who can be destroyed in an instant.  You won't last --"  The slap to her face cut off her speech and dazed her further.  She felt him grab her chin with his claw and squeezed her eyes shut as his talons dug into her skin.

"Perhaps I should rip out your tongue before I rip out your son from within you," he contemplated.

Phoebe opened her eyes and stared into his burning one and knew she had no choice.  She prayed for her son.  She prayed for Cole and her sisters.  And then she moved.

Hasoaf never saw the athame form in her hand and stared at her in surprise when she had suddenly rolled onto her side and stabbed him in the ribs.  

"Phoebe!" Piper cried out.

From the rush of adrenaline, Phoebe reached for her ankles to untie them.  But, as she stretched, she was hit with the pain of a sharp contraction, stiffened, and moaned softly as she abandoned her quest.

Intrigued more by her reaction than by the creation of the weapon, Hasoaf merely pulled out the athame, threw it up in the air, and caused it to explode.  As he watched Phoebe, he waved a hand and a red-robed demoness appeared in a puff of red smoke.

She pulled off her hood and quickly went to his side to examine his wound.

But Hasoaf dismissed her concern and pointed to Phoebe, "Examine her."  The demoness snorted with displeasure but Hasoaf repeated his order and glared at Phoebe, "She will be no trouble."

"I cannot with her present attire," the demoness respectfully informed him.

"Do what you must," he said as he turned away.

"No, Phoebe," Piper cried out.

"Silence!" Hasoaf commanded as he flung a fireball at her.

Piper managed to freeze it and blow it up but collapsed next to Paige from the effort.

The demoness touched Phoebe's belly from all sides as well Phoebe's breasts.  She smiled with pleasure as Phoebe flinched from her prodding.  "Spineless witch," she muttered as she waved her hands over Phoebe's body. 

In a small whirlwind, all of Phoebe's clothing was ripped from her body while she remained tied to the altar.  She shut her eyes and was thankful Cole wasn't awake to see this.  If he was even still alive.  The wind died down and she opened her eyes to find that she was dressed in a simple black sheath.  The sides had deep slits that went up to her thighs and she felt utterly vulnerable without her underwear.  The demoness roughly pushed apart Phoebe's thighs and Phoebe cringed at the touch of the demoness's sharp nails but still tried to squeeze her thighs together.

The demoness dug her right hand's fingers into Phoebe's right thigh and dragged them down Phoebe's leg.

Phoebe bit her lip to keep from crying out and had no choice but to relax her legs.  She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the sensations of the demoness's rough probing.

After a few moments of knowingly causing the witch discomfort, the demoness removed her hand and blinked a towel into existence.  As she wiped her hands clean, she grimaced.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"The child comes," she answered.  "It will only be a matter of hours."

"No," Phoebe whispered in fear, "he's not.  He can't…"

"Excellent," Hasoaf commented with a grin as he ignored Phoebe.  "You may remain," he ordered the demoness.  He then turned to the center of the room and nodded.

A black-robed demon appeared next to a stand.  "You are ready?" he asked Hasoaf.

"It will be some hours until completion," Hasoaf admitted, "but you, Priest, may begin with the first part of the ceremony."

"Very well," the priest replied.  He waved his hand over the stand and quietly recited a spell.  An old thick book appeared on the stand and he smiled.

"The Grimoire!" Piper gasped as she picked her head up.  She weakly shook her sister, "Paige, you've got to wake up!"

The priest ignored the witches and reverently flipped the pages of the book.  When he found the ritual he was seeking, he looked to Hasoaf, "Blood is required."

Hasoaf calmly picked up the dagger from next to Luron's body and brought it to the priest.  As the priest accepted it, he extended his own right arm to the priest.  He didn't blink as the priest used the dagger to slice a thin line from his elbow to wrist.  He made a fist and watched the priest collect his black blood in a bowl.

"It is sufficient," the priest declared after a few moments.

The demoness then stepped forward and took hold of Hasoaf's wounded arm.  She looked up at him and, when his eyes offered permission, she brought his wrist to her lips and began lightly sucking away the dripping blood.  Her mouth slowly followed the trail of blood up his arm and, when she was sated, she looked back to him gratefully.  He nodded once and she then lightly brought her fingertips to the wound and traced the cut from elbow to wrist.  As her fingers slowly moved along it, the wound healed until his arm was as untouched as it had been before the priest cut it.

Once the demoness was done, the priest instructed Hasoaf, "Now hers."

"Hold her down," Hasoaf ordered the demoness even as he created shackles to bind Phoebe's wrists in place.

"Phoebe…" Piper nervously called out as she caught sight of her sister struggling.

Hasoaf took the dagger from the priest and, as the demoness pressed down on Phoebe's shoulders, Hasoaf held Phoebe's chin within his claw and roughly turned her head towards him.  He ignored her whimpering and proceeded to carve a pentagram around her right eye as her red blood pooled into the bowl and mixed with his.

"NO!!" Piper's scream mixed with Phoebe's screams.  She raised her hands and, mustering all her strength, she blew up the demoness.

Hasoaf spun towards her in anger, "I've tolerated your existence long enough!" He threw a bolt of fire directly at Piper and Paige.

Piper covered Paige with her body but never felt the flames.  Instead, she heard screams coming from the priest.  She peeked and realized that she and Paige had switched places with the priest and the priest was the one engulfed in flames.  "Cole," she whispered as she looked to her former brother-in-law.

Spent from the effort, Cole's head dropped to the floor and he closed his eyes.  He knew he'd only had enough energy for one last chance to help Phoebe and their son.  At least he'd helped her sisters one last time.  Perhaps it was enough to redeem his soul.  Perhaps he'd end up in the Wasteland once again and could find his way back to her.  If she even survived.  As his thoughts grew fuzzy, he suddenly realized he wasn't in pain and he thanked Phoebe for the unforeseen consequence of her spell on the sword.  And, in those last thoughts, he thanked her for so much more and regretted she'd never hear the words come directly from him.  "Love you," he breathed even as he felt the sharp blow to his back when the darkness came.

Enraged, Hasoaf kicked Cole again, "Traitor to the end!"  He pulled out the sword from Cole's back and announced, "Enjoy the death cries of your lover and son for they will be the last sounds you hear!"

Paige heard shouting and stirred as she felt herself being shaken.  She slowly opened her eyes to Piper's stricken face.

"He's going to kill her!" Piper cried.  "We've gotta say the spell," she pleaded.

"Spell?" Paige murmured in confusion.

"Stay with me, Paige," Piper begged.  "Phoebe!" she called out.  "Paige's awake!  The spell.  We can say it!  We can end it!"

"'Kay," Phoebe weakly replied as Hasoaf stood over her with the sword.  He placed his hands on her abdomen and suddenly ripped apart her sheath and she urged her sisters, "Hurry!"

"I'm with you," Paige quietly announced as she sat up with Piper's help.

While Hasoaf closed his eyes and recited an ancient spell, the three witches recited their own spell, together,

_"The Warren line, you tried to erase_

_So now our wrath you must face._

_Together they work, potions and spell,_

_To send this demon on a one-way trip to hell."_

But Hasoaf remained unaffected by their spell and used the sword to slice into Phoebe's abdomen.

Phoebe screamed and tried to remember what Cole had taught her about working through pain but this was unbearable.  She screamed louder as the sword cut deeper into her and she barely heard Piper's command to repeat the spell.  "Piper…" she cried.

"Please, Phoebe," Piper pleaded, "please, you can do it.  I know you can.  Just say the words with me."

Paige and Piper began the spell again and Phoebe haltingly joined in and recited it with them.

But Hasoaf tossed aside the sword and began to pull apart each side of her cut abdomen and Phoebe screamed again in agony before she passed out from the pain.  Just as he was about to put his hand within her to retrieve the child, he noticed that his arm began to smoke.  He stared at it in disbelief and stepped back as his arm slowly caught on fire.  He stepped further back as flames of blue, green, and purple began to consume his arms and legs.  He suddenly began screaming and twisted helplessly within the flames.

Piper and Paige held onto each other as they watched Hasoaf twist and scream.  After what seemed like an eternity, he exploded in a burst of colorful fireworks.  The room shook and they didn't let go of one another until Paige noticed Phoebe lying unconscious on the altar.

"Leo!" she called out.  "Sam!"

Both Whitelighters orbed in as the sisters pulled apart.  When they immediately knelt next to the sisters, Piper shook her head.  "Phoebe and Cole first."  She and Paige watched Leo rush to Phoebe's side while Sam went to Cole.  "He saved us both," Piper announced to no one in particular.  "He saved us," she repeated to her sister.

Paige pulled her sister into a hug.  "Sam will heal him."

Piper shook her head, "I think it's too late," she quietly admitted.  "You didn't see any of it.  You didn't hear her.  Oh, God," she whispered, "her screams.  I'll remember them for as long as I live."

"They'll be okay," Paige tearfully assured her older sister.

But Piper shook her head and hugged Paige tighter.  "Oh, God, Paige, it's too late.  We've lost her.  The baby.  Even Cole.  It's over," she sobbed.

***********          **********         ************


	20. chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"We didn't go through all this only to fail now," Paige sharply insisted to her older sister.  "Besides, Cole still owes me two hundred bucks for those shoes.  I'll kill him before I let him get away with it."

Piper managed a small laugh but turned to watch Leo.  "There's so much blood," she whispered as she watched his back.

Sam's hands stopped glowing and he turned to the sisters and shook his head.  Piper gasped when she caught sight of him as he sadly looked down at Cole's inert body.

"No," Paige whispered as she quickly left her sister's side and joined Sam.  She panted from the effort and he raised his hand to begin healing her but she stopped him and immediately placed her hands over Cole's wound, "You have to try again." Sam hesitated and she tearfully requested, "Please, you have to try again."

Sam relented and hesitantly reached for her hand.  She gave him a half-smile of encouragement and he nodded.  Together, their hands glowed brightly and they watched as the bloody wound finally began to shrink.  After another few moments, Cole jerked and they pulled back.

Cole's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath.  "Phoebe!" he uttered as he pushed himself up.  He turned to see who was helping him and momentarily stiffened when he saw it was Paige.  "I, I don't know what to say," he admitted as he looked from her to Sam.

"One good turn deserves another," she told him with a soft smile.  "But don't let it go to your head," she reprimanded, "I still wanna kill you."

Cole let out a laugh of relief and watched as Sam reached over to heal Paige.  "Hasoaf?" he asked as he inhaled deeply.

"Kaboom," she replied.  "Extremely painful kaboom," she added with a satisfied grin as Sam pulled back.  "Thanks," she shyly told him.

He looked across to Piper, "You're okay?"  She nodded and he asked, "And Phoebe?"  Piper looked away and he frantically turned around to see Leo standing by the altar.  "Phoebe…" he nervously uttered as he watched Leo.  

"Sam," Leo suddenly shouted, "I'm losing her!"  Sam immediately orbed to the opposite side of Leo and Leo added, "She's losing too much blood and I can't hold onto her."

Cole leaped up and rushed to Phoebe's side and stood next to Leo.  His heart stopped when he saw what had been done to her.  He choked back a sob as he bent over her and tenderly kissed her cheek.  "Don't leave me," he whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his cheek next to her bloody one.

Paige, meanwhile, had already gone to Piper's side and finished healing her sister.  She helped Piper up and they raced to the other side of the altar, next to Sam.

Piper took hold of Phoebe's hand but realized her sister was still chained to the altar.  "Cole," she softly interrupted, "can you do something, please?"

Cole slowly looked up and acknowledged Piper's tearful request with a silent nod.  He kissed Phoebe once more and then looked for the sword.  With it in hand, he gestured for Paige to step back as he brought the sword down hard on the chains.  The links snapped apart and he stepped around to the other side of the altar and, after Piper stepped away, he did the same for the other chains.

"Damn," Leo softly swore as sweat beaded his forehead, "she's slipping away.  I can feel it."

"She's in shock," Sam agreed.  "Concentrate on her, I'll work with the baby.  Maybe that'll help."

Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand and told her sister, "Hang on, Phoebe.  Stay with us."

While Cole took hold of Phoebe's other hand and brought it to his lips, Paige began to heal Phoebe's face.  "C'mon, Phoebe," she whispered, "you're strong.  You can do it."

Cole caressed Phoebe's cheek with his free hand while Paige continued to heal her but he froze when Phoebe's spirit suddenly began to lift from her body.  "Phoebe, no!"

In shock, Piper ordered, "Phoebe Halliwell, you get back in your body right now!"

Phoebe's spirit heard them and she looked from one to the other.  "Cole? Piper? You're okay?"

"We're fine," Piper told her.

"We all are," Paige added as she continued to concentrate on healing her sister's eyes.

"Hasoaf?" Phoebe asked as she saw Leo and Sam desperately working on her.

"Burning in hell," Piper muttered.  "Now, get back here this instant!"

"Yes!" Cole blurted as he squeezed her hand.

"Yes, what?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'll marry you," he clarified.  "Now listen to Piper and get back in your body!"

Phoebe smiled sadly, "It was a dream, Cole.  A beautiful dream but, the truth is, we weren't meant to be.  I'm so tired.  Tired of all the pain.  And I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"Life is pain," Cole snapped.  "Don't use it as an excuse."  Then, in a more fearful tone, he said, "You promised me you'd never again give up on us, never without a fight.  I'm asking you, Phoebe, I'm…begging you.  Fight now.  Fight for us."

"This's different," she whispered.

"And what about our son?" Cole angrily questioned.  "Who gave you the right to give up on him?"

"He's gone, Cole," she replied as she shook her head.  "Hasoaf --"

"No," Leo sharply interrupted.  "The baby's alive, Phoebe."

She stared at Leo in surprise even as she continued to separate from her body.  "But, I felt --"

"I swear, Phoebe," he promised.  "Your son's alive but he won't be for much longer.  You have to work with us."

"Listen to him, Phoebe," Paige urged as she still continued her healing duties.

"Phoebe, please," Piper pleaded as she squeezed Phoebe's hand, "I don't want to lose you.  You're my baby sister.  I love you."

"But you said --" Phoebe began.

"I was hurt and scared and lashing out," Piper quickly apologized.  "I'd have said the same things to Leo if he'd been there.  Phoebe, please, please don't leave me."

"Please, Phoebe," Cole softly added as he caressed her cheek and kissed her fingertips, "come back to me."

"We need you," Paige told her as her hands stopped glowing.  She brushed her hand through Phoebe's hair and said, "I need my big sister."

Phoebe's spirit hovered over them before it was suddenly sucked back into her body.  Her sisters and Cole held their breaths but Phoebe didn't waken.

"Leo…" Piper nervously called out as she turned to look at him.

"Almost there," he muttered as he watched as the edges of Phoebe's torn skin began to seamlessly seal together.

"I've got the rest, Leo," Sam told him, "work on those gouges in her leg."

After another few moments, the Whitelighters' hands stopped glowing and they dropped their hands to their sides. The black sheath she wore had been mended as well and, as Sam moved away to untie the ropes around her ankles, he straightened the dress to cover her lower body more modestly.  And, while Sam healed the rope burns on her ankles, Leo healed the deep, dark bruises on Phoebe's wrists.

When he was done, Leo immediately pulled Piper into a hug.  "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"Ditto," she gulped as she squeezed her arms tightly around him.  "Melinda?"

"She's safe," he told her before he kissed her tenderly.

Piper gazed into his eyes, "I love you, Leo.  I love you so much."

"What's wrong?" Cole interrupted.  "Why isn't Phoebe awake?"

Paige took hold of the hand that Piper had released and told Phoebe, "We're all here, Phoebe, and we're waiting for you."

"We've done all we can," Sam somberly informed them.  "The rest is up to Phoebe."

"C'mon, baby," Cole whispered in her ear.  "Don't give up on us.  Don't --"  Phoebe's gasp for breath interrupted him and, in a slightly louder tone, he encouraged, "That's it, baby.  Come back to me."

Phoebe's body jerked and her eyes opened wide.  She gasped for breath again, "Cole…"

Cole pulled her forward into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck.  "Thank you for coming back," he croaked.

"Thank you for having me," she hoarsely responded as she wrapped her arms around him.

Paige stepped back and went to Piper's side.  Piper pulled away from Leo and hugged her sister tightly.

"I love you," Phoebe whispered as tears slid down her cheeks, "all of you."

***********          **********         ************


	21. chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Cole reluctantly pushed Phoebe back slightly and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he lightly pressed his palms to her cheeks.  "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he warned her.  She sniffled but smiled at him and placed her hands on his.  "Come on," he told her with a smile of his own, "let's get you down from there."  He helped her shift position so that her legs hung over the edge of the altar.  Cole bent forward and, as he kissed her belly, he felt her fingers weave through his hair.  He looked up at her when she tugged on the ends.  He grinned back and kissed her belly again before he straightened.  "Arms around my neck," he instructed before he lifted her off the altar.  He carefully set her down on her feet and then put his hand to her abdomen and rubbed it affectionately.  "You okay in there, Junior?"  Phoebe jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and he laughed as he hugged her again tightly.  "I love you," he seriously told her.

"And I love you, too," Piper echoed as she ran to the other side of the altar and pulled Phoebe from Cole's embrace into hers. 

"Me too," Paige squealed as she ran over to her sisters and formed a group hug.

After a moment of crying in her sisters' arms, Phoebe piped up, "Guys, you don't watch out, you'll squeeze this baby right out of me."  Her sisters laughed and pulled away, though Piper was a bit slower to do so.  Phoebe caressed her older sister's cheek and said, "I love you, Piper."

Piper took Phoebe's hand and held it in her own.  She gave it a gentle squeeze and then announced, "Okay, Paige, you take Phoebe down to her room while the rest of us deal with clean-up detail."

Phoebe shook her head, "As long as it doesn't involve heavy lifting, I can help."

"Absolutely not," Cole argued as he turned Phoebe to the door.

"Cole, stop," she ordered as she stood firmly in place.  "I'm not going anywhere."

"Phoebe, you need to gather your strength and rest," Piper firmly told her.

"For what?" Phoebe complained.

Piper rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Phoebe, you're about to have a baby.  You're going to need every ounce of strength.  Take it from me, you need to take advantage of this down-time."

Phoebe laughed as she assured her sister, "I'm not having this baby now."

"Honey," Piper patiently said as she took her sister's arm and patted it, "you are.  You're having this baby tonight."

"All I had were a few contractions in a few hours," Phoebe shook her head.  "That doesn't mean I'm in labor."

"You started having them this morning," Cole reminded her.

"Late morning," she corrected.  "I didn't have the first one until well after you came back from the airport."

"And after that, they were intense and close together," he pressed.

"I'm telling you, I'm not in labor," Phoebe stamped her foot in growing frustration. "I haven't even had a contraction since I stabbed…since I…" Her voice trailed off and she started trembling.  Cole instantly pulled her into his arms and she gasped for breath as the memories flooded back.  "He…he…Oh, God, make it go away…"

"It's over," he assured her as he held her tightly.  "It's all over, Phoebe.  He'll never hurt you again."

"He c-c-cut me," she stuttered, "and then, the…the…the sword.  I thought I was going to die…God, the pain…was so…so…"

Piper reached for Paige's hand and squeezed it as she watched Phoebe shake in Cole's arms.  "You were so brave, Phoebe," she said.  "You fought him and even in agony you still managed to say the spell to vanquish him."

"I was so scared," Phoebe whispered, "and the demoness…she…Cole, she was in-in-inside me and…" Phoebe couldn't continue and broke off in fresh sobs.

Piper led Paige to the pair and they hugged Phoebe from behind.  "You're not alone," Piper told her sister as she rested her head against the back of Phoebe's shoulder.  "We'll all help you through this," she promised.

Phoebe nodded and Cole indicated to her sisters to step back.  Once they did, he slowly pulled away from Phoebe.  He wiped away her tears and kissed her on her forehead.  "Go downstairs," he quietly suggested, "and lie down."

Phoebe shook her head, "I want to stay here."  Her lower lip quivered as she gazed at him.  "Please?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Cole waved his hand before the altar and transformed it into a plush chaise lounge.  "Lie down and you can stay," he offered in compromise.

"Nice…" Paige commented with approval.  "Better than that old lumpy sofa we had."  She turned to Piper, "Maybe we should have him do the attic instead of us getting all that junk back."

"I like that old junk," Piper insisted.  She turned to Sam, "Could you get Dad and Melinda?"  She looked at her watch and added, "If she's having a bottle now, could you wait 'til she's done? As much as I want to see her, I don't want to throw her off-schedule or she'll be a basket case all night."

"No problem," Sam answered with a pleasant smile, "she's a beautiful baby.  Just like her mother…and just like her grandmother."

"Sam?" Phoebe called out.  "Thank you," she quietly said.  "For taking care of them.  For saving Leo.  Saving Cole…saving me."

"Like my daughter said, one good turn…" he smiled.  "Seriously," he added, "for saving me at least twice before and turning my life around, it was the least I could do. Besides, I did it for Patty too."  And he orbed out of the attic before things got any more awkward.

"Okay, how do we start on getting it all back?" Paige said as she looked around.  "And what do we do about him?" she added as she pointed to Luron's body.

"We should've asked Sam to at least bring us back the Book of Shadows," Phoebe nearly whined.  "Leo, can you get it?"

"Book!" Piper exclaimed.  "The Grimoire!  I almost forgot about it."

"The Grimoire?" Leo asked.  "That's impossible.  No one knew where it was hidden."  He looked at the book that Piper pointed to and then he immediately stared at Cole.

Cole glared at him indignantly, "I had nothing to do with it."

"I'd better check it out," Leo decided when he suddenly noticed a strange look on Phoebe's face.  "Phoebe?"

The others immediately turned to her and she looked back at Cole and, in a dazed tone, announced, "I think my water broke."

"It's okay, sweetie," Piper assured her.  "It's supposed to happen.  It's one more sign that you're closer to delivery."

"But I'm not in labor," Phoebe panicked as she stepped back.  

"You are," Cole calmly insisted.  "We've all been telling you."

"But," Phoebe nervously considered, "but even if they were real contractions, Leo and Sam healed me and I haven't had any since…"

Leo shook his head and gently informed her, "Labor's a natural condition, Phoebe, and I can't heal it or stop it.  You just went through a traumatic experience and that could be why you haven't had contractions for a bit but, if you were in labor before, you're still in labor now."

"No," she gasped as she reached for Cole, "I can't be.  I'm three weeks early.  I'm, I'm not ready.  Cole, we don't have anything ready for him.  The furniture won't even be here 'til next week.  This can't be happening."  Suddenly, she had a contraction and she doubled over. 

Cole quickly supported her as her legs trembled.  "Breathe through it," he instructed as he braced her.

"Start timing them," Piper told him. 

He nodded and took a quick look at his watch.  When the contraction had passed, he told Phoebe, "Let Paige orb you to your room.  Get changed into something else and call Ava."  Phoebe nervously looked back at him and he kissed her tenderly on her forehead, "Piper and I will take care of the Grimoire and we'll be right there.  I promise."

"We're having a baby," she whispered in a scared voice.

"Yes, we are," he smiled.  He rubbed her belly and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.  "Go," he gently ordered.

"C'mon, sweetie," Paige said as she put her arm around her sister, "let's find you something dry and comfy."  With an assuring nod to Cole, she orbed them out of the room.

"All right, Leo," Cole ordered, "check out your hiding spot while Piper and I destroy this Grimoire."

Leo grabbed Cole's arm, "You think this is a different one, don't you?"

Cole nodded, "There was a note in one of the scrolls I searched through months ago.  About a thousand years ago, the Grimoire was copied and hidden away by a trio of demons bent for control of the Underworld."  Piper gasped in surprise and he continued, "Obviously they didn't succeed.  And now, after being hidden away for a thousand years, I doubt anyone will even realize it's gone once we destroy it."

As soon as Leo orbed out, Piper asked, "And just how will we do that? We can't touch the Grimoire and --"

"Thank you," Cole interrupted in amazement.

"You're not evil," Piper softly admitted, "I know that now.  But…it also doesn't mean I'm completely enamored with you either."

Cole smiled, "There's only one Halliwell I want enamored with me."

"I'm serious," she told him as she tried not to smile.  "Cole, I watched you suffer today and I'm so grateful you saved us.  I mean, you practically died saving us but --"

"But it doesn't balance out the fact that I still put all of you through hell or that I killed an innocent all those months ago," he finished as he averted his eyes.

"It helps," she shook her head as she touched his arm.  "It really does, Cole.  But there's still so much to make up for.  So much trust we still have to rebuild.  Things were okay while we were in danger but now that the danger's passed…"

"I know," he confessed, "I'm a little nervous myself.  I guess we'll still have to take it one step at a time."

"One step at a time," she agreed.  "So, how do we destroy the Grimoire when our magic is no good against it?"

"Ours isn't, but, his is," Cole indicated to Luron's body.

"He's dead, Cole, remember?" Piper commented.  She suddenly gasped, "You're not suggesting we use the Grimoire to bring him back to life?"

"Of course not," he retorted.  "What I meant is that he's only been dead for a short while.  The aura of magic still surrounds him," Cole explained as Leo orbed back into the room.  "The Grimoire will still recognize his evil magic and if we can get it to Luron and destroy him, we just may end up destroying it too."

"You're right," Leo confirmed as he orbed back into the attic.  "This is a copy of the original Grimoire which is still safely hidden away."

"Can you guys hurry it up?" Paige's voice called from the floor below.  "We're having contractions down here."

"Let's do it," Cole tensed.  "Leo, stand him up," Cole requested as he pointed to Luron's body, "and then stretch out his arms.  Piper, freeze Luron in place."  When they did as they were told, Cole carefully approached the Grimoire's stand and lifted it from the pedestal.  The Grimoire remained in place and Cole, very slowly, walked over to Luron's body.  With help from Leo, he slowly tilted the stand so that the Grimoire slid onto Luron's open arms.  "Piper, make sure that freeze holds," he caution as he slowly stepped away.  Without a second thought, he waved his hand and caused the stand to disappear.  "Okay, stand back," he told them.  As soon as they did, Cole sent a large energy ball to Luron's body and watched as it exploded and charred the body and the book.  But Luron's body still stood so he quickly ordered Piper, "Blow them up."  As she waved her hands, Cole sent another energy ball at the body.

"It's breaking apart," Leo commented.

"Keep it up," Cole encouraged her as he sent another energy ball loose.

"It's working," Leo urged them.

Piper's and Cole's combined powers succeeded as the Grimoire and Luron suddenly exploded in tiny black pieces before they dispersed in the air.

"Not bad," Piper observed as she brushed her hands together. "Not bad at all."

"It was the teamwork," Cole smugly commented.

"Don't push it, Turner," she muttered before she gave him a smile.

Cole grinned in return, "We'd better get dow--"

"Piper!  Cole!" Paige shouted.  "Get down here now!"

The trio quickly disappeared from the attic and appeared in Phoebe's bedroom.  "What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Where's Phoebe?" Cole questioned as he looked around the room.

"She's gone!" Paige answered in a rush.  "A demon's taken her!"

***********          **********         ************


	22. chapter 22

****

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Slow down, Paige," Piper told her sister. "What do you mean a demon's taken her?"

"Which one?" Cole demanded.

"I don't know," Paige replied in a tense voice, "and we don't have time to find out be--"

"Why," Cole asked sharply, "what else happened?" 

"The orbing," Paige answered in a rush, "I think it sped up her labor or something."

Piper cast a worried glance to Cole who seemed to pale immediately. "What do you mean?"

"As soon as I orbed us here," Paige explained, "she had a contraction, a major contraction. When it was finally over, I managed to get her to the bed and, by the time I found her a clean nightgown, she'd had another one."

"How was she?" Cole asked.

"How the hell do you think she was?" Paige snapped.

"Paige" Piper warned.

"Sorry," Paige sighed. "Look, all I know is that as soon as she got changed, she had another contraction. That's three major contractions in about six minutes."

"Before, her contractions were, at the very least, five minutes apart," Piper considered. "They couldn't have gotten down to two minutes so fast."

"It had to be the orbing," Paige decided. "Which means that, wherever she is now, she could be delivering the baby."

"We have to find her and fast," Piper turned to Leo.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "I can't sense her anywhere. She's being blocked somehow."

Cole clenched his fist and let loose an energy ball. The others quickly ducked as Phoebe's wall mirror exploded. "Sorry," he muttered.

"We'll find her," Piper assured him as she placed a calming hand on his arm.

"But, Phoebe --" he began.

"Will be all right," Piper promised.

Paige quietly said, "I just wish I hadn't scared her more than she already was."

"What do you mean?" he warily asked.

"When I realized how close the contractions were," Paige admitted, "I told her there was no way she'd be able to get to the hospital. She couldn't risk orbing there and you know how she feels about having the baby in the house." Paige grew more upset as she continued, "I didn't even think about what I'd said. The words just slipped out and I couldn't apologize fast enough. She nearly hyperventilated on me when she realized she was stuck in the house and the only reason she didn't is because she was hit with another contraction."

"I shouldn't have left her alone," Cole commented as he shook his head with guilt. "She didn't want to be alone. After everything she'd been through today, she was so scared. I should've stayed with her. I could've stopped this."

"We'll find her, Cole," Piper repeated. "She'll be okay and so will the baby. We won't let anything happen to them."

"Map and crystal," Paige suddenly announced as the city map and scrying crystal orbed into her hand. She spread the map on Phoebe's bed and stood over it with the crystal in hand.

"What about the demon?" Cole asked her as he tried to focus on helping Phoebe. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," Paige admitted as she watched the crystal circle the map.

"Well, what'd he look like?" Piper questioned as she nervously watched Cole.

"I don't know," Paige answered as she stared at the map, "I didn't see anyone."

"What do you mean?" her sister anxiously asked. "It was invisible?"

"I'd turned away to call Ava and," Paige replied as she watched, in frustration, the crystal spin endlessly, "while I waited for Ava to pick up, I turned back to Phoebe and caught the end of her shimmering out. I didn't see anyone, just the air shimmering."

"What?" Cole practically shouted as he suddenly grabbed her arm. "Are you sure?"

"Owww," Paige complained as she dropped the crystal and yanked her arm back. "Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"Because it wasn't a demon that took her," Cole nearly grinned with relief. "It was the baby!"

"What?" Piper shouted. "Since when does the baby have powers?"

"Since today," Cole stated in an almost proud tone. "She shimmered at the penthouse."

"That's how she was able to stab Hasoaf," Piper quietly realized. "The baby created that athame for her."

"So where would she go?" Paige asked as she picked up the crystal and began scrying again.

"Some place safe," Leo suggested. "If Phoebe was so afraid of having the baby in the house, the baby might've picked up on her fears and allowed her to go somewhere else. Somewhere she'd feel safe."

"The penthouse?" Paige suggested as she watched the crystal circle the map.

"No," Cole immediately answered, "she'd never go there. She'd never have the baby where I ruled as the Source."

"Oh no," Piper uttered.

"What?" Paige looked up.

"She couldn't," Piper whispered as she looked at Cole. "The only place she's ever considered safe"

"The mausoleum?" Cole wondered. "I'll be right back."

"She can't have a baby in a mausoleum," Piper nervously said to her husband. "Maybe you'd better get Ava now."

Paige thought a moment and asked, "But why couldn't Leo pick up her signal if she was there?"

"I'll --" Leo began.

"She's not there," Cole announced with frustration as he reappeared in the room.

"That's not possible," Piper worried. "There's nowhere else she'd go."

"What about that other safe place?" Leo asked Cole. Cole looked at him quizzically and Leo clarified, "In the penthouse, you told her to go to your other safe place."

Cole clapped Leo on the back, "Thank you, Leo! I can't believe I'd almost forgotten. I'm not used to thinking about it and --"

The others stared in shock as Cole shimmered out of the room in mid-sentence.

Piper grabbed Leo's arm, "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," her husband admitted, "they never mentioned where that place was."

"Great," Paige muttered, "so we still have no idea where Phoebe is."

"At least we know Cole is with her," Leo considered.

"How do we know that?" Piper asked him.

"Because he shimmered out of here," Leo reasoned, "so it could only have been if the baby made it happen."

"So what do we do now?" Paige wondered.

"Continue scrying for her," Piper answered, "or hope that Cole contacts us first." 

*********** ********** ************

__


	23. chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"What the hell?" Cole uttered when he was shimmered into the foyer.  Before he could even consider how his unborn son managed to shimmer him halfway across the neighborhood into their new house, he heard Phoebe's scream and he darted into the living room.  He found her in the center of the dusty, empty room on the chaise he'd only created a little while earlier in the attic.  "Phoebe!"  

Phoebe was hunched forward, hugging the backs of her thighs, as she strained and pushed.  She had no idea he was even in the house until she heard him shout her name.  She lost concentration as she turned her head but, fortunately, the contraction was already subsiding.  "Cole…" she cried as she reached out for him and nearly lost her balance. 

Cole was instantly at her side and kept her from falling off the chaise.  "What're you doing?" he nervously asked as he quickly straddled the chaise behind her and began massaging the sides of her abdomen as she leaned back against him.  "And how'd this get here?"

"I'm having a baby!" she suddenly shouted as she twisted position to glare at him.  "And I guess the baby thought it'd be a helluva lot more comfortable than the hardwood floors!"

Cole patted her belly, "I'm proud of you, Junior…such a good baby helping Mommy like that."

Unamused, Phoebe slapped away his hand.  "Damn it, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry," he seriously apologized as he kissed her temple.  He pushed away her matted hair and kissed her again, "Paige thought a demon had taken you and we couldn't track you."

"Because of the damn shields we put up!" she snapped as she suddenly lurched forward again and tightly hugged the backs of her thighs.  "Oh, God…"

"You can do this," Cole encouraged as he returned his hands to her abdomen and gently massaged her through the contraction.  Her eyes were squeezed shut and he calmly continued, "Focus on the baby.  Focus on him coming into this world.  That's it…you're doing great."

Phoebe slowly relaxed and sagged back against him.  "Thank God you're here," she sighed.  "Where're my sisters? And Ava? Are they on their way?"

"Not exactly," he reluctantly admitted.

"What do you mean?" she anxiously asked as she turned her head to look back at him.  "Cole, they have to come!  They have to be here!" she panicked.  "I can't have this baby without them!  Don't they want to come? Oh God, they don't, do they? They're furious with me.  They blame me for all of this, don't they?"

"Of course not," Cole retorted before he tried to calmly explain, "Phoebe, you -- the baby -- shimmered me out before I could tell them where you were.  All we figured out was that you'd gone some place safe.  But I'd forgotten all about the house.  I knew it couldn't have been the penthouse and the mausoleum was empty and --"

"What?" she shrieked.  "How could you think I'd want to have a baby in a dark, filthy, cold mausoleum?!"

"Phoebe, I --" he tried to explain.

"You have to get them!" she groaned as she felt the start of another contraction.  She got back into position and began pushing again.  Cole counted to ten softly in her ear.  "Keep going," she told him through clenched teeth, "I can do this."  Cole continued counting and, when he reached twenty, she exhaled and fell back against him.  She felt him kiss the back of her head and shift position.  "Where…where are you going?" she nervously wondered as she grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"To get your sisters," he replied as he slipped out from behind her.  "I'll be right back," he assured her as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, you can't!" she cried as he straightened.

"But you wanted --" he started.

"You can't leave me, Cole.  Dammit, this's all your fault!" she suddenly shouted.  "You're the one who did this to me!  You and your damn virile invincible sperm!  Why'd I even bother with birth control? If you think you are ever touching me again --"

Cole smiled in amusement and kissed her mid-rant.  "It'll take less than a minute," he said as he stepped away.

"You step one foot out of this room," she tearfully threatened, "and I will vanquish your sorry ass so fast you'll wish you were safe and sound back in the Underworld!"

"What?" He was completely surprised by the vehemence in her tone.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," she cried as she quickly reached out for him, "I didn't mean it.  Cole, I'm so sorry.  Please don't leave me.  Please.  I can't do this without you. I love you, I'm so sorry……"

Cole quickly knelt next to her and held her as she trembled.  In teasing voice, as he lightly kissed her temple, he whispered, "My beautiful, crazy, insane witch." 

Stunned into calmness, she snapped, "Well you should know!"  She felt Cole tense and she quickly pulled back in shame, "I did it again…Cole, I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  I never meant to say that.  Why can't I keep it in the past like I should? Why haven't I learned my lesson? How can you ever forgive me if I keep throwing it all back at you? God, you should leave me.  I don't deserve --"

"Hush," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her, "it's okay, Phoebe.  I know it's just the pain and the fear and the hormones.  I know how you really feel."

"It's not an excuse to hurt you," she whispered hoarsely.  "It doesn't make it right.  It --"  She moaned as she was hit with another contraction.  She squeezed his upper arms and tried to breathe through it.  "Have to push…" she groaned as she tried to shift position.

Cole supported her back with one arm while he placed his other hand on hers on the back of her thigh.  As she pushed, he counted and encouraged her in a soft voice, "That's it.  You're doing great, baby.  Keep going.  Just a little longer."

As the contraction eased, Phoebe's hands slid down from her thighs and she weakly leaned to the side, against him.  "Please don't leave me," she pleaded as she pressed her face to his chest.  "Please, Cole.  Just call them," she requested as she limply put one arm around his waist.

"The phones lines won't be connected until next week," he reminded her as he gently pulled her hand away. "I have to go back."

"What about your cell?" she asked as she finally looked up at him with watery eyes.  "Please?"

Cole sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone.  "I was afraid of this," he told her as he showed her the phone.  "The battery's dead."  He dropped the phone back in his pocket and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"It's not fair," she whispered in defeat, "I don't want you to go."

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asked as he tilted her chin up towards him.

"You know I do," she admitted with confusion.

"Do you trust me?" he then asked.  "I mean really trust me?"

"With my life," she whispered.  "With our baby's life," she softly added as she reached up to caress his cheek.

Cole smiled and covered her hand with his.  "Then believe me when I tell you that I will be right back."

"But --" she began.

"No buts," he interrupted.  "I swear, Phoebe, on my father's soul, I'm coming back."

"Could you," she hesitated, "could you wait until after the next contraction."

"Is one coming?" he quickly asked as he prepared to support her.

"Not yet," she admitted as she reached out for him.  She tugged on his shirt and buried her face again in his chest and confessed, "I'm scared, Cole."

"Of what, baby?" he quietly asked as he kissed the top of her head and reached behind her to stroke her back.

"That's good," she sighed in distraction as she arched her back slightly.

"Lie down," he suggested as he gently pushed her down on her side, her back to him.  As he massaged her lower back, he asked again, "What are you scared of?"

"That something's going to go wrong," she sniffled, grateful she couldn't look him in the eyes.

Cole stopped what he was doing and, with his hand resting on the small of her back, he wondered in a worried tone, "Premonition?"

"No," she lied, "just a feeling…"

He sensed she wasn't being truthful but realized that it wasn't the time to press her.  He actually saw, never mind felt, the change in her body as the contraction began.  As she moaned, he helped her back into her seated position and talked her through the contraction.  As soon as it eased, he gently lay her down again and kissed her forehead.  "I'll be right back," he promised, "and then we'll all be here to welcome Junior into our family."  Phoebe merely nodded silently as tears trickled down her cheeks.  "Everything will be all right," he assured her even though he was completely unnerved by her bleak expression.

"I love you," she told him in a voice barely above a whisper.  She felt his concern when he suddenly kissed her.  She closed her eyes and felt his desperation as his lips lingered on hers.  He was afraid, she realized.  Afraid for her.  For their baby.

"Less than a minute," he stated in a choked voice before he stood up.

She watched him disappear and, careful not to touch her belly, whispered, "Baby, hold on, just a little longer.  Daddy's bringing help."  She shuddered as the image she'd seen before, when she'd been alone and stroked her belly during a contraction, flashed through her mind.  "God," she whispered, "please don't take him from us.  Not again.  Please…" Phoebe began to softly cry as she waited helplessly for Cole to return.  "Hurry, Cole, hurry…"

***********          **********         ************


	24. chapter 24

****

Chapter Twenty-Four

"She's at the house," Cole blurted out before he'd even finished materializing into Phoebe's bedroom.

"Cole," Paige gasped in surprise. "What house?" she quickly added as she dropped the crystal on the map.

"Ours," he answered before he clarified, "the new one. Where's Leo?"

"A charge called for him," Piper replied with disappointment. "But we've got a pile of things ready for Phoebe. How's she holding up?" 

"She's already started pushing," Cole told them. "You'd better get Ava," he indicated to Paige. "We don't have time to wait for Leo."

"What's the matter, Cole?" Paige teased in a baby voice. "Not demon enough to deal with a Halliwell in labor?"

"I missed," Piper retorted with a glare to her youngest sister.

"Only because of his good orbing reflexes," Paige countered.

He wasn't interested in their bantering and Cole sharply said, "Something's wrong. You've got to hurry."

Paige suddenly realized how pale and somber he was and she reached out to touch his arm. "I'm sorry," she sincerely apologized, "I didn't --"

Cole cut her off and anxiously requested, "Just get Ava and get there."

"Take a deep breath," Piper patiently advised him, "and tell us what's wrong with Phoebe."

"The vanquish was successful, right?" he questioned instead. "There's no chance Hasoaf is still going to attack?"

"I told you before, he's gone for good," Paige replied after a quick glance to her sister. "Why? Did some demon find Phoebe?"

"No, the shields are up. That's why you couldn't track her. But Phoebe's scared that something's going to happen," he answered as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "something bad. I think she had a premonition but she won't tell me."

"She's probably just scared about the delivery which's perfectly normal," Piper suggested. "I remember how terrified and out-of-control I felt. Phoebe's probably feeling the same way. All you need to do is be there for her. Hold her hand and encourage her. You'll get her through this."

Cole shook his head. "She's keeping something from me, I know it."

"Well, we're not going to let anything happen to her or the baby," Piper assured him. "Here, take that pile of towels and blankets. Paige, we'll be at the house."

"But what about --" Cole began.

"You won't do Phoebe any good if you're a nervous wreck," Piper insisted. "Take a deep breath and let's go. We'll get her through this, Cole, I promise." Just as she grabbed his arm, she saw the familiar blue and white sparkles and called out to her sister, "Tell Leo to get Ava while you meet us there."

"Okay," Paige answered but Cole and Piper had already disappeared. She waited for the sparkles to solidify and was surprised by the Whitelighter that appeared. "SamVictor, what happened to you?"

"Minor difference of opinion," he replied as he carefully licked his split lip.

Paige shook her head in disappointment, "You have to get past this."

"It's not that easy," Victor chastised, "and you know it, Paige." 

"Where is everyone?" Sam inquired with a glare to Victor. "We'd gone to the attic to replace the Book of Shadows before I finally sensed you down here."

"How's Phoebe?" Victor wondered as he set down the baby carrier on the bed. He eyed the sleeping baby and gave a soft smile to her before he turned back to Paige, "Sam said she was in labor. Is she at the hospital?"

Paige shook her head and, before Victor could ask, she quickly announced, "Long story short, the baby shimmered her to the new house and she's already started pushing. Cole just took Piper there and I've got to get Ava because Leo isn't here to --"

"Where the hell is he?" Victor angrily asked. "Phoebe needs him!"

"A charge called for his help before and, since we couldn't find Phoebe, he had to go," she reasoned. "Look, no time to defend him, I gotta go. Sam, can you bring Victor to her house? He knows where it is." And, without waiting for an answer, she orbed from the room.

"I didn't know Phoebe was moving," Sam commented. "Are you ready or do --"

"I'll take Piper's car and get us there myself," Victor answered icily.

Sam looked a little puzzled, "But I could get you there instantly."

Mindful of the sleeping baby, Victor gritted his teeth and said, "I am grateful for what you did today. Really. I'm thankful for your entire role in this nightmare. My daughters might've died if not for you. Along with Paige. Even Cole and Leo. But you don't belong there. This is my family and --"

"Paige is my daughter," Sam interrupted.

"And Phoebe is mine," Victor snapped before he took a deep breath. "It's my grandchild," he tried to calmly explain, "and it has nothing to do with Paige." He considered Sam's pained look and added in a quieter tone, "Paige is a great girl and seems to have found her place with her sisters. And I'm happy about that. And maybe I still need to make more adjustments concerning this new familyI know that I'm the last person to want to stop you from developing a relationship with your grown daughter but now isn't the time. I'm asking you, let them be."

"Are you sure you can manage?" Sam finally asked as he glanced at Melinda.

With a nod, Victor assured him, "The house is barely fifteen minutes from here."

Sam silently nodded and orbed from the room. 

Victor adjusted Melinda's hat and lightly kissed the top of her head. The baby wrinkled her nose but didn't waken. He smiled and lifted her carrier from the bed. As he left the room, he softly told her, "C'mon, kiddo, let's get to your Auntie Phoebe and wait for your cousin to arrive."

*********** ********** ************


	25. chapter 25

****

Chapter Twenty-Five

Cole appeared with Piper in the living room and quickly knelt next to Phoebe. "Less than a minute, just like I promised," he greeted with a tender kiss to her forehead.

She lay on her side and watched him set a pile of towels next to the foot of the lounge. "You're back," she murmured.

"As if anything could keep me away," he nervously chuckled.

Piper caught his worried glance and came closer. She lightly rubbed her sister's abdomen and teased, "Cole tells me the baby means business this time."

"Thank you for coming back, Cole," Phoebe said as tears trickled from her eyes, "but you have to go. I don't want you here."

"What?" Cole uttered in surprise.

"Please," Phoebe whispered as she pushed him back with her hands, "just go."

But Cole grabbed her hands, "What did you see, Phoebe?"

"Please" she shook her head.

"I know you had a premonition," he pressed. "Tell me."

"Sweetie," Piper softly suggested, "if you saw something, you have to tell us so we can stop it from happening."

"Please" Phoebe merely repeated as she suddenly tensed from the start of a contraction.

Cole watched her try to hold in the contraction and would've probably laughed if he hadn't been so worried about her. He reached for her hands again. She clung to them as he instructed her, "Breathe through it. Work through the pain. Don't let it control youThat's itThat's good, Phoebe, that's right"

"Do you have to push?" Piper asked as she spread out some of the towels below Phoebe's hips. "It's okay, if you have to," she added as she rubbed Phoebe's legs. "The baby's almost here and then this'll all be over."

Phoebe's eyes widened in fear and she twisted away from Cole. "Cole," she panted, "get out!"

But Cole squeezed her hand tighter and tried to maintain some form of patience as he informed her, "I'm not going anywhere."

The contraction finally eased and Phoebe yanked her hand from his. "Please," she replied in a tired voice, "please, just leave."

"I am not missing my son's birth," he stated in a cool tone, "and that you could be so selfish that you'd want to take away that privilege from me after everything we've --"

"Selfish?!" she suddenly shouted as she propped herself up on her elbows and leaned towards him. "How can you say that?! I'm trying to spare you from --"

"From what?" he sharply interrupted. "From missing what'll be one of the happiest and best events of my life?"

"From watching him die!" she retorted but, shocked by what she'd blurted out, Phoebe immediately burst into tears.

Cole quickly caught her as she collapsed and glanced to a stunned Piper. "What do you mean die'?" he asked in a tremulous voice.

"I saw it," she whispered between sobs, "he dies, Cole, he dies. Our beautiful baby boy"

"It won't come true," Cole insisted as he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"That's right," Piper agreed as she nervously rubbed her sister's legs. "Look what happened with Hasoaf. You saw all our deaths but, Pheebs, the only one who died was Hasoaf."

"But enough came true," Phoebe tearfully countered. "It was too close, Piper. Too close to what I saw."

"But it was still different," Cole calmly pointed out as he stroked her hair. "We changed that premonition," he desperately believed, "we'll change this one too."

"And Ava's on her way," Piper reminded them. "She's not going to let anything happen to the baby."

Phoebe sniffled and pushed herself out of Cole's embrace. "Ava isn't coming," she told them. "Paige was holding the baby. Ava wasn't here. She wasn'tCole, she wasn't"

"Leo!" Piper shouted as her sister again broke off in sobs. "Leo, we need you!"

Phoebe refused to let Cole comfort her and she insisted, "If you won't leave, then I will. I'll shimmer away. I swear. I love you too much to let you go through this."

"What about you?" he snapped. "I should let you go through this alone? That's not --"

"Better me than you," she exclaimed even as she felt the tugging of a new contraction.

Cole stared at her in disbelief, "How can you say that?"

She choked back a sob. "I've already hurt you too much," she whispered as she averted her eyes and sucked in her breath, "put you through too much. I can't take another child from you too."

"This isn't your fault," he said with an exasperated look to Piper.

Phoebe glared at him and vented as the pain began, "And how long before it is? How long before you blame me or my sisters for what happens? How long before the cycle of hatred starts again? I wanted things to be different this time but I can't do this anymore, Cole."

"Honey," Piper spoke up, "Cole and IThings are different now. What we've been through makes it different."

"That's right," Cole quickly agreed, grateful to Piper, "and we still have some issues to deal with but we won't fall into the same trap. I promise."

"I can't take that chance," Phoebe whispered in pain as she clenched her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"What do you --" Cole began before he saw her start to shimmer. "No!" he shouted as he grabbed her.

"Cole, no," she began as she lost control of her shimmer and contraction. "Oh God," she moaned and she curled into a ball.

Cole looked helplessly to Piper before he reached out to massage Phoebe's abdomen. "Look at me, honey," he quietly requested. She looked back at him and he saw the pain reflected in her eyes. With his other hand, he gently wiped away her tears, "Breathe through the pain. You can do it. Just keep your eyes on me and continue to breathe."

"Maybe she should try pushing," Piper suggested as she continued to rub Phoebe's legs.

"No." Phoebe groaned when she suddenly grabbed at Cole's shirt.

"It's okay," he quickly assured her in an effort to calm her. "Just keep looking at me. You're doing great. It's almost over now, isn't it? You're doing just great, baby." He watched her panting slow until she returned to a more normal breathing pattern. Her hair was matted to her face with sweat and he brushed it back. "I'm so proud of you," he softly told her.

She hadn't let go of him and began, "Don't --" But she saw the orb lights from the corner of her eye and gasped. "Ava!"

"Heard you went and got started without me," Ava cheerfully greeted as she took a step away from Paige and quickly moved towards Phoebe.

"Where the hell have you been?" Piper snapped at her sister.

"Ava was stitching up a little boy," Paige retorted, "did you want me to let him bleed to death?"

Piper was stunned, "I'm sorryWe've been so worried, Paige. Phoebe had a premonition about Ava not being here and the baby dying."

"What, what do you mean?" Paige asked as she glanced at Phoebe with concern.

Cole kissed Phoebe's forehead and assured her, "But, it's already changing, isn't it? See, honey, Ava's here." He helped her shift position so that Ava could examine her.

"Footstool," Paige ordered before one orbed onto the floor at the foot of the chaise lounge.

"Thanks," Ava told her. She set her bag down on the floor and sat on the stool, "Phoebe, I promise that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to your baby. So, let's take a look and see what's going on, okay?"

"The contractions are barely two minutes apart and she's stopped pushing," Cole informed her.

"Cole" Phoebe nervously warned him as she tensed with Ava examining her.

"All right, Phoebe," Ava smiled, "you're doing great. I can see the baby's head but I want to give him as much room as possible so I'm going to perform an episiotomy, okay? It'll pinch a bit when I give you the injection but other than that it won't hurt."

"Okay" Phoebe nervously agreed as she tightened her grip on Cole.

Paige looked to Piper and then loudly said, "Isn't this the point where you tried to blow up Leo?"

"You really tried to kill Leo?" Cole asked in surprise.

"Damn it, Paige, I told you I --" Piper began before she realized Paige was trying to distract Phoebe. She looked at Cole and sighed, "It was near the end, the pain didn't let up, and it was simply a case of bad timing."

"Why, what'd he do?" Cole warily asked even as he comforted Phoebe.

Piper looked down at her feet and mumbled, "He said he loved me."

Paige burst out laughing and quickly apologized, "But, Piper, it's just so funny. Come on, in all the time since Melly was born, you're telling me you haven't once even chuckled about it?"

"That's not the --" Piper began before she was interrupted by a moan from Phoebe.

"Okay, Phoebe, I want you to push as hard as you can to the count of ten," Ava instructed with a nod to Cole, "and take a deep breath and then push again to another count of ten. And then go for it one more time." She indicated for Piper and Paige to come closer. "Hold her legs and give her some resistance." She turned back to Phoebe and confirmed, "So it's three big pushes for this contraction. Okay?"

"Okay," Phoebe nodded as she tried to get ready but Cole suddenly pulled away from her and she panicked. "Where are you going? Don't leave me. I don't want you to leave me. Please don't go, Cole, I need you. Please, please stay with me."

Cole planted a firm kiss on her forehead. "That's what I've been trying to do," he lovingly teased. "I'm just changing position," he assured her as he straddled the lounge and supported her from behind. She groaned as the contraction intensified and he used his upper body to push her forward. As he softly counted to ten in her ear, he reached his arms out by her sides and she grabbed his hands and squeezed them. He lightly kissed her ear as she took a deep breath and then began counting to ten again when she resumed pushing. 

But, by the next set of ten, Phoebe suddenly sagged back against him. "No more," she moaned, "I can't do it."

"Sure you can," he told her. But he saw how exhausted she was and, instead, brought their hands to his lips and kissed her fingertips. "It's okay, you did greatyou did great."

"We're getting close, Phoebe," Ave told her. "The next contraction should do it so I want you to be ready to push as hard as you can. You'll be holding your baby boy in just a few minutes."

"I'm so tired," Phoebe cried to Cole. "I can't do this anymore."

"I know, baby," he sympathized, "but it's almost over. You can do this, you're so strong, Phoebe."

"You keep saying that," she tearfully complained, "but it's not true."

"Have I ever said anything I didn't mean?" he asked in a semi-serious tone. He saw her hesitate to answer and quickly assured her, "I love you, Phoebe, and I know you can do this. I believe in you, in your strength. In your courage and in your faith. I always have."

"But what if --" she began.

"I will love you no matter what happens," he softly whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and they all froze.

"I'll get it," Paige offered. She caught their concerned looks and added, "I don't think demons ring doorbells. Present company excepted, of course."

"They might if they knew the house was protected," Piper warned as Paige left the room, "or have you already forgotten what happened this morning?"

"Hey, Piper," Paige called from the foyer, "it's for you."

Piper glanced nervously at Cole and Phoebe before her face lit up. "Melinda!" she shouted as she raced to her father and pulled away the sleeping baby. She cuddled the baby and rained light kisses all over the baby's face.

"You'll wake her," Victor warned even as he hugged Piper tightly. He looked over at Phoebe and asked in concern, "Is everything okay?" To Cole, he quickly accused, "Why the hell isn't she in the hospital like she's supposed to be?"

"The baby had other plans, Mr. Halliwell," Ava pleasantly intervened.

"Bennett," he corrected and was about to question her further when Phoebe suddenly stiffened in Cole's arms and groaned.

"Dad, here," Piper quickly said as she kissed her daughter once more before placing the baby back in Victor's arms. She rushed back to Phoebe's side and gripped her sister's leg while Paige did the same for Phoebe's other leg.

"Okay, Phoebe," Ava told her, "this is it. Now push, just like I told you."

With Cole's support Phoebe hunched forward and squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed. She heard him reach six and took a quick breath before she gritted her teeth and continued to push.

"You're doing great, Phoebe, I've just about got his head out," Ava announced, "just keep pushing and he'll be -- Phoebe, stop pushing!" Startled by her shout, Phoebe froze and Ava curtly said, "The cord's wrapped around his neck."

Phoebe whimpered and clenched Cole's hands. She moaned, "I have to"

"You can't. Do your best to breathe through it," Ava ordered as she tried to quickly unwrap the cord.

Cole tried to keep Phoebe still. "Just a little bit longer"

"Okay, he's free," Ava sighed with relief. "I need you to push again, Phoebe."

"What about --" Phoebe began.

"Just push," Ava insisted as Cole quickly helped Phoebe into position, "you can do it."

Phoebe gripped Cole's hands as if her very life depended upon it. She tried to focus solely on the sound of his soft, but strong, count. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed with all she had even though she felt as if she was being torn apart. And suddenly, it was over. She felt the baby slip from her and she collapsed back against Cole.

"Not that it's a surprise," Ava announced, "but welcome to the world, baby boy."

"Thatta girl, Pheebs," Piper softly praised, "you did it!"

Phoebe still leaned back against Cole with her eyes closed but felt him shift position. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into Cole's shiny ones. 

"I love you," he whispered in a choked voice before he kissed her tenderly.

Phoebe gave him a tired smile and caressed his cheek, "I love you, too." But she suddenly realized, "Why isn't he crying?" She leaned forward and asked, "Ava, what's wrong?"

Paige cautiously answered, "Ava's just suctioning out his nose and mouth." She quickly glanced to a concerned Piper and added unconvincingly, "It'll be okay, Phoebe." 

But Phoebe knew her sister was only trying to protect her from the horrible truth. She began to softly cry, "I told you, Cole, I told you"

Cole pulled one of his arms from hers and tried to shield Phoebe's face from the scene by turning her face away. He, himself, looked away from Ava and their son and he hoarsely told her, "I love you, Phoebe, and we'll get through this. Together. I promise."

*********** ********** ************

__


	26. chapter 26

****

Chapter Twenty-Six

"C'mon, little guy," Ava whispered as she quickly worked on clearing the baby's air passages.

Victor stood in shock and watched as his grandson fought for his first breath. He tightened his hold on Melinda and was startled when she suddenly began squirming. He did his best to calm her but he knew she was sensing the tension in the room. He gently rocked her but couldn't keep himself from worrying about his grandson and youngest daughter.

Piper caught a glimpse of her fussing daughter but continued to stroke Phoebe's leg. She watched Ava work on her nephew and hoped for the best. She didn't know if Phoebe could handle a tragic loss, particularly of this baby, not after everything she'd been through for the past nine months. Piper nearly let out a laugh, her sister had been on an emotional roller coaster for nearly a year and a half, not just nine months. The baby had to make it. He just had to.

For her part, Paige also stroked Phoebe's leg and kept her attention on that. She couldn't handle watching Ava with the helpless newborn and she couldn't watch Phoebe crying in Cole's arms. Instead, she closed her eyes and whispered a little prayer.

"Paige, can't you try something?" Cole requested in a croaked voice as he glanced away from Phoebe.

"But it's not demonic," Paige whispered in return. "I don't think I can."

"You have to try," Piper softly encouraged her.

Paige hesitated a moment before she moved closer to Ava and the baby. As she placed her hands above the baby's face, from the corner of her eye, she caught Cole focus his attention on Phoebe again. She then glanced at Piper who nodded encouragement so she concentrated on the baby. Her hands glowed softly even as Ava continued to suction out the baby's nose and mouth. Suddenly, the baby coughed and Paige looked back at Piper with excitement. "I think it's working," she whispered.

The baby coughed again and let out an unhappy wail.

Ava sighed with relief, "Welcome back, little one." She turned to his parents and smiled, "He's okay."

"Are you sure?" Cole asked in a hesitant tone. He quickly glanced down at Phoebe who finally turned her face to look at Ava.

"I'm sure," Ava happily replied as she quickly clamped off the baby's umbilical cord. "So, Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?"

Cole shook his head and shakily replied, "I don't think I can move just yet." He looked at a relieved Paige and, while he tightly wrapped his arms around the still-tearful Phoebe, he spoke in a tremulous voice, "Thank you."

Ava turned to both Piper and Paige and, over the baby's strong cries, asked, "How about the new aunts?"

Stunned by the offer, both sisters turned to Phoebe and Cole who nodded their permission. The sisters reached out and together cut their nephew's cord.

"Paige, spread that towel on Phoebe's chest," Ava directed as she held the slippery newborn. Once Paige complied, she reached over and placed the baby on the towel and smiled as Phoebe and Cole looked down at their son with awe. "His Apgar was seven which's low-end of normal but really good considering the incident with the cord." Phoebe and Cole hadn't moved and she chuckled, "It's okay to touch him, you know." They both looked at her with uncertainty and she nodded, "Really, it's okay. Why don't you use the towel and start cleaning him off." She watched Phoebe tentatively touch the towel and assured the new mother, "Go ahead, he's a tough little guy. He won't break."

Phoebe began to gently rub her son clean. She glanced to Cole who had finally reached out and barely touched the top of his son's head. She placed her hand on top of Cole's and, together, they lightly stroked their son's soft light brown hair. "Isn't he beautiful, Cole?" she whispered.

Cole could barely find his voice to answer her. That he was actually looking at, and touching, his son was more than he could comprehend. "So tiny," he whispered as he grew a little more bold and reached out to touch his son's tiny hand.

Phoebe smiled when her son's fingers automatically wrapped themselves around Cole's index finger. She continued to use the towel to clean him off when she suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong?" Cole instantly asked in concern.

"Contraction," she moaned as she cradled the baby and bit her lip.

"It's okay, Phoebe," Ava told her, "you still have to deliver the placenta. Just give another push. It won't be anywhere near as bad as delivering your son. I promise."

Cole immediately shifted position and carefully pressed forward so she could push through the remainder of the contraction. "That's it, you're going great," he murmured in her ear.

"If you think you're ever touching me again" she muttered as she strained.

Cole chuckled and kissed her temple as she relaxed and sagged back against him. "I love you," he stated.

"Prove it," she quietly dared as she returned to the task of cleaning her son.

Ava reached forward and took the baby again. "Don't worry, I'll give him back," she assured the nervous parents. "I just want to give him another Apgar test and finish cleaning him off for you."

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and she snuggled against him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Marry me," she stated as she turned her head slightly and gazed into his eyes.

"Name the time and place," he said as he kissed her, "and I'll be there."

Phoebe suddenly turned from Cole to her older sister. "Piper?"

Piper had been watching Ava with the baby and turned to her sister. She smiled warmly and assured her younger sister, "I know you love each other and I guess, in spite of everything, you always worked best as a team. I'm not going to stand in your way. Not anymore. Though we should still set some new groundrules." 

Phoebe burst into happy tears and held out her arms, "Oh, Piper"

Piper rushed to her side and pulled her from Cole's arms into a hug. "Hush, sweetie, it's okay"

Meanwhile, Cole turned to Victor and promised Phoebe's father, "It'll be different this time."

Victor came closer and put a hand on Cole's shoulder, "It had better be or you'll have to deal with a very angry mortal father." Cole nodded and he patted Cole's shoulder, "Your world's just changed, Cole." He indicated to his new grandson and advised Cole, "Don't ever forget what's most important in your life."

"I won't," Cole answered as he watched Ava wrap his son in a clean blanket. "Is he okay?" he questioned her.

"Apgar's nine," she smiled, "simply excellent for the little guy."

Victor smiled and asked, "May I?" Cole nodded so Victor handed Melinda to Paige and then reached out to hold his grandson. He carefully held the newborn and looked back at his daughter and, in a choked voice, told her, "He's beautiful, Phoebe."

Phoebe pulled back from Piper and snuggled back to Cole. "He's really okay?" she asked Ava.

"He's really okay," Ava assured her with a patient sigh. "I told you, he's a tough little guy."

"He's certainly proven that today," Phoebe quietly said.

Cole kissed her on her forehead, "Junior's strong, just like his mommy."

Phoebe frowned, "No more Junior!"

"What are you gonna call him?" Paige asked as she stepped back to let Victor bring the baby back to Phoebe.

Phoebe lightly ran her fingertips along the baby's soft skin and even counted his fingers again before she looked back at Cole. "We decided that, after everything we've --"

"Leo!" Piper suddenly shouted as her husband orbed into the room. "Where have you been?"

"Hey, Leo," Paige greeted, "you missed all the excitement."

Leo glanced at the new baby and smiled. "He's okay?"

"He's perfect," Phoebe answered as she and Cole continued to gently explore their restless son.

Leo took his daughter from Paige's arms and rubbed noses with her causing her to happily gurgle. She grabbed his nose and he suddenly noticed his wife's unhappy demeanor. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"What was so important that you couldn't be here with your family?" she asked through clenched teeth. "We needed you, Leo. The baby nearly died and you didn't answer my call."

Leo glanced from her to Phoebe and Cole, "I'm sorry. I was involved with -- I was assured the baby would be fine or I'd have been here. You have to believe that."

"It's okay," Cole answered distractedly as he focused again on his son, "Paige was here. She helped Ava save his life."

Unable to think of a snappy remark, Paige merely said to Cole, "Thank you."

Leo tried again with Piper, "Nothing is more important to me than my family." After a moment, Piper finally nodded and went to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her, "I love you, Piper."

"I love you, too," she quietly responded as she rested her head against him.

"You know," Ave spoke up, "there's a custom among some cultures that the family buries the placenta in the garden and then plants flowers or a sapling over it. It's a sign of protection and prosperity for the family. I only mention it because it's not often you actually have the opportunity to do so and with this family"

Paige snickered, "We need as much help as we can get." She looked to her Phoebe, "What do you say?"

"It's a lovely custom," Phoebe answered with a glance to Cole, "but we don't have anything prepared or --"

"Leave that to us," Piper decided. "Between all of us, we can get it done right now without a problem."

"Why don't you all go outside then," Ava suggested, "while I finish tending to Phoebe?"

Cole started to move but Phoebe tugged on his shirt. "Don't leave me," she requested. "Please."

"Whatever you want," he assured her with a kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

Paige accepted from Ava the wrapped placenta and told her older sister, "It'd be our pleasure."

*********** ********** ************


	27. chapter 27

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Okay, Phoebe," Ava announced as she stood up, "you're all stitched up and everything looks good though you're going to be feeling sore for a while." As if on cue, Phoebe softly groaned and she chuckled, "I'm going to join the others out back and give the three of you some private time but not too much. We need to get you and baby to the hospital."

"I thought you said he was okay," Phoebe nervously commented with a fearful glance to Cole.

"He is," Ava assured her, "but I still want you both to be monitored in the hospital for a day or so. We'll ask your father for a lift since he's the only one who came by car. Right now, though, why don't you try nursing your son?" She smiled at Phoebe's sudden panic. "There's nothing to worry about. We've gone over this at our last few appointments. And, you did say you'd been watching Piper with her daughter."

"I know," Phoebe commented as she looked down at her squirming son, "but watching is completely different from doing."

Ava laughed pleasantly and suggested, "Cole, why don't you adjust her nightgown? Don't worry, Phoebe, it's completely natural. Let your son guide you."

"You're leaving?" Phoebe nervously questioned as Ava headed into the other room.

"You'll be fine," Ava called out, "and don't worry if he doesn't seem to want much or if he falls asleep on you, he's had a tough day. I'll be back in a few minutes."

A few moments later, while she was nursing, Phoebe glanced at Cole who still sat behind her and, in a soft voice, asked, "You're pretty quiet. Is everything okay?"

Cole nodded and kissed the top of her head, "It's hard to believe he's here and that he's healthy and safe." She nuzzled his neck and he added, "I should get the camera from the penthouse."

"Absolutely not!" she stated. "I look a mess and --"

"You've never looked more beautiful," he quietly interrupted as he lightly kissed her cheek.

She sighed happily and pressed her cheek close to his, "Besides, right now, I don't want you leaving me, not even for a minute. I need to feel you close to me. To our son. I've never felt this way before. I'm not sure I even know how to explain it."

"This moment is perfection," he decided. "Never has anything been more real, more true."

"You do understand," she agreed in a tone of amazement. She watched her son and added, "I'm not ready to break that connection yet. Real-life will interfere soon enough and I don't think we'll ever recapture this moment again. Unless"

"Unless what?" he asked as he lightly traced his son's ear.

"Unless," she suddenly worried, "am I being too clingy? Do you want to leave? Has all this been too much for you? The way this day started and then the attacks and with my sisters and you haven't had any time to -- you need to get away, don't you? This whole family thing is closing in on you, isn't it? I haven't thought of -- Oh, Cole, I'm so sor--" Cole burst out laughing and she stared back at him in surprise. "What's so funny?" she asked with annoyance as she jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"I do love you," he told her with a grin. "Only you can go from one emotional extreme to the other in the space of thirty seconds all in the same breath and still be irresistible to me."

"I hate you," she teased before tears suddenly sprang from her eyes. 

"I know, I know," he sighed good-naturedly as he caressed his son's cheek. He smiled as he watched his son's tiny mouth suckle even as the newborn was already drifting off to sleep.

But Phoebe grew even more upset and began to tremble. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that."

Cole quickly, and carefully, wrapped his arms around her and their sleepy son. "I know you didn't mean it. What is it, honey," he asked in concern, "what's wrong?"

"HateThat's how we got here," she whispered. 

"I don't understand," he admitted and kissed the back of her head and let his lips linger there while he waited for her to speak.

"The words just came out and I flashed back," she hesitated as she gazed down at her contented son, "to the last time"

"The last time what?" he asked when she stopped speaking.

Phoebe gently pried her son's mouth free and wiped his milky lips with the edge of the towel. She felt Cole readjust her shoulder strap and then leaned back against him. She couldn't turn to look him in the eyes when she remembered, "The last time I said those words, I meant them. That nightin the mausoleum."

"Let it rest in the past," Cole softly advised.

Phoebe shook her head, "I can't. Don't you remember that night?"

"Of course I do," he responded thoughtfully, "because if I hadn't gone there, found you there, we might not be here right nowI don't even know what drove me there at that moment. All that angerI shouldn't have wanted to go there, to that place that reminded me of you, of us, but, for some reason, I did."

"And you found me and -- How can you tell me to let it rest? How can you not think about it?" she challenged. Cole didn't answer and she slowly turned her gaze to him and whispered, "I think about it all the time."

"Because you've been in danger from Hasoaf," he suggested. "You've been afraid and it raised memories of a vulnerable time for you. But it's over now. You don't have to think about it anymore. It's all over."

"It's more than that," she insisted as she shook her head. "It eats away at me. Every time I've relaxed and enjoyed whatever good moments we've had in the past nine months, I always flash back to how it was. How horrible I was."

"You were angry and in pain," he conceded, "and so was I."

"What if it happens to us again?" she trembled. "There was so much hate"

"It won't happen," Cole lightly squeezed her shoulders and kissed the back of her head. "Look at him, Phoebe. Look at our son. Can you look at him and honestly tell me that he's a product of our hate?" 

She shook her head, "But --"

"No buts," he insisted as he shifted position and sat on the edge of the lounge, by her feet, to face her. "This baby's very existence is due to our love for one another. He is in this world and is breathing and eating and sleeping because we dared to love each other." He reached out and gently brushed away her tears, "It's okay to remember the pain, Phoebe, but it's more important to remember the love. To concentrate on the love." She still looked doubtful and he ordered, "Repeat after me, I love you, Cole Turner, with all my heart and soul." She gave him a shy smile and he admonished, "I'm waiting"

Phoebe carefully removed one arm from around the baby and reached out to caress Cole's cheek. "I love you, Cole Turner, with all my heart and soul. And I will never doubt you again. I am yoursI suppose I always have been."

"And I am yours," he declared in a hoarse voice. "Now and forever."

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and suddenly teased, "You may kiss the bride."

He chuckled and whispered in return, "With pleasure." And then he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Mindful of the baby between them, he pulled her as close as he could and deepened the kiss.

"Watch it," Paige warned, "that's how you got here in the first place."

Cole felt Phoebe's stiffened reaction and, as he pulled away, he quickly put his index finger to her lips and told her, "Yes, it is."

She slowly nodded and, when she saw the love reflected in his eyes, she smiled back at him. "Yes, it is," she repeated in a soft voice.

"Are you ready to go?" Victor asked as he came closer to look at the baby. He bent down and kissed the top of Phoebe's head.

"I guess," she nervously replied as she turned to look at him. "Everything go okay outside?"

Piper nodded, "We planted it near the corner of the deck. Leo got some flowers from somewhere and we planted them on top."

"We even created a little blessing," Paige proudly added.

Cole looked surprised and gratefully told them, "Thank you."

Suddenly, the air opposite the group filled with tiny white and blue sparks. Everyone took a step back as a blinding white light filled the room.

Leo pulled his daughter from Piper's arms and shielded her while Piper and Paige linked hands and stood close together in front of Victor. 

Phoebe had instantly cradled the baby closer to herself while Cole had immediately stood and stepped protectively in front of her. An energy ball was formed and ready in each of his hands.

"Oh my God," Ava gasped as the sparks took shape.

*********** ********** ************


	28. chapter 28

****

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Cole was about to attack the invader but, when the light finally dispersed, he let the energy balls fade away and sank down on the edge of the lounge.

"Grams!" Piper chastised as she and Paige relaxed their stances.

"Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Phoebe complained as she reached out and placed her hand on Cole's arm.

"Sorry," Penny apologized, "but it's been so long since I made a grand entrance of my own." She stepped towards her granddaughter and, with a soft smile, asked, "And how are you feeling, my dear?"

"Thinner," Phoebe retorted even as she transferred her son into her grandmother's eager arms.

Penny carefully cradled the sleeping newborn and told Phoebe, "Just wait until you hear that smart mouth from him"

Phoebe smiled at Cole and he squeezed her hand in return. "So, Grams, you come alone or is --"

"Mom!" Piper excitedly called out as her mother appeared within a soft white glow.

"I don't understand," Ava whispered in awe, "aren't they dead?"

"It's never stopped them before," Victor remarked as he acknowledged his ex-wife with a nod.

Patty greeted Piper with a hug and kiss and then reached for Paige. After she hugged them both again, she turned to Phoebe. She knelt next to the lounge and hugged her daughter tightly, "Are you all right? Leo said you'd nearly died."

As her mother brushed her hair from her eyes and kept eyeing her for injury, Phoebe confessed, "Actually, I did." She heard her mother's gasp and quickly added, "But Leo and Sam, they healed me." Patty only hugged her harder and Phoebe glanced over at Cole and softly admitted, "And you healed my soul. You and Piper and Paige." He reached over and caressed her cheek and she turned her head slightly and kissed his palm.

"Wait a minute," Piper interrupted, "Leo said'?" She turned to Leo, "Are you telling me that you ignored our call for help because you were with them?"

"Don't be too hard on him, Piper," Penny cautioned. "Phoebe and the baby were in good hands with Paige and Ava. By the way, dear, Lydia sends her love." She barely registered Ava's stunned reaction before she continued, "Leo had a tough task of his own. You didn't think we could simply appear here on our own, did you?" She turned to Cole and said, "He could give you a run for your money in court."

"No thank you," Leo insisted as he handed Melinda back to Piper. "One lawyer in the family is more than enough. Besides," he added with a warning glance, "I haven't won yet."

Patty finally pulled back from Phoebe and wiped her eyes. She then brushed back some of Phoebe's hair, turned to her mother, and, in a slightly choked voice, asked, "Can I hold him?" 

Penny obliged and handed the baby to her daughter. She then immediately took Melinda from Piper and dangled her large pendant for the baby. Melinda reached for it, put it in her mouth, and Penny smiled, "She's at that stage, is she?"

"Everything in her mouth," Piper sighed. "The house is covered in drool."

Patty chuckled but stared lovingly at her sleeping grandson and stepped closer to Victor. "He's beautiful," she murmured as she lightly kissed the baby's forehead. 

"That he is," Victor agreed. "He is also, however, without a name." He stared intently at Phoebe and Cole, "Well? And don't even think of telling me you're calling him Junior."

"Over my dead body," Phoebe grumbled before her frown slowly turned into a smile. She reached for Cole's hand and he indicated that she should explain. She faced her family and announced, "We've all been through so much over the past few years. Every time we thought we were safe and happy, something would happen and it all changedCole and I want to start over, we need to start over." She glanced at Cole, "We were careless before and took love for granted. We can't let that happen ever again."

"We won't," he quietly assured her. He wiped away some tears that had trickled down her cheek and told the others, "We had reached the end but, by some miracle, we still managed to hold onto that last thread of love we shared." He felt Phoebe squeeze his hand and he continued as he gazed at her, "This baby is proof of that miracle. Proof that our love is real and will endure"

"We saw the end of everything," Phoebe added when Cole couldn't continue. She caressed his cheek and concentrated on him while she spoke to everyone, "But we were blessed with a second chance and with this baby. We wanted to give our son a name that would be a constant reminder of our commitment to one another and of our new beginning."

"It's not Peter, is it?" Penny commented with disappointment.

"What is with the P' names?" Paige muttered.

"Mother" Patty rolled her eyes. "Peter was your fifth husband and he had a gambling problem."

"Still, he was so romantic," Penny sighed. "I remember one night when he took --"

"Go on, Phoebe," Victor interrupted, hoping to distract Penny from launching one of her many romantic escapades.

"Cole actually came up with the name," Phoebe proudly declared.

"New beginningsIt simply felt right. Ironically," he shrugged, "Phoebe told me it's a family name and she agreed wholeheartedly."

"So, say hello," Phoebe continued as she excitedly squeezed Cole's hand, "to Adam Coleridge Turner."

"Daddy?" Patty looked up at them in surprise.

Paige quickly took Melinda from her stunned grandmother. "Are you okay?"

Penny covered her mouth with one hand and whispered, "Phoebe, you weren't even born while he was still alive."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Grams," Phoebe nervously apologized. She turned to Cole, "Maybe we should change --"

"You will do no such thing," Penny ordered as she bent down and hugged Phoebe fiercely. "Thank you, my darling." She glanced at Cole and reached out to lightly pat his cheek, "Thank you."

"Adam was a good man," Victor commented as he placed a comforting hand on a tearful Patty's shoulder. "Piper, do you remember your grandfather at all?"

Piper shrugged sadly, "Vague images really. I remember flannel shirts that always smelled funny."

"His cigars," Penny reminisced.

"I hated when he smoked those things," Patty sniffled as she kissed the baby's forehead.

"I was only two when he died. I'm not sure Prue even remembered him," Piper quietly added.

"Somebody mention me?"

The others turned and gasped as Prue suddenly appeared in the room within a pale blue glow.

"P-P-Prue?" Piper barely got the name out as the aura faded.

"It's me," Prue nodded with a wide smile. 

Piper took a step closer to her big sister. She reached out tentatively and gasped when Prue immediately pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Prue" she cried as she squeezed her sister tightly.

"I've missed you too," Prue tearfully admitted before she pulled away enough to gaze at Piper's face. "And I'm so proud of you," she added as she brushed away Piper's tears. "And you," she indicated to Phoebe and to Paige. "I couldn't possibly have been blessed with better sisters."

Paige looked at her uncomfortably, "But you don't even know me."

As Penny took Melinda from Paige's arms, Prue stepped away from Piper and went to Paige. She embraced her youngest sister and confessed, "But I do. They may not let me interfere but they can't stop me from watching over you. Over all of you. The last time I was only able to see Phoebe but now, thanks to Leo, I can --"

"What's she mean?" Piper interrupted as she turned to her husband.

"The three of you nearly died protecting yourselves, and the world, from Hasoaf," he told her as he gently brushed away her tears, "and I couldn't let the Elders ignore your sacrifice."

"But we didn't sacrifice anything," Paige questioned as she wiped her eyes but held her oldest sister's hand, "we're all okay."

Leo hesitated a moment before he revealed, "After Victor and Sam healed me, I was called into a special meeting to help figure out a way to destroy Hasoaf when all of you were so badly wounded. That's when I learned that there'd been a premonition shortly after the witch in New Delhi had been killed. Hasoafhe was a bigger threat than any of us realized and he would have --"

"Are you telling me that, for months, these Elders of yours deliberately put them in danger?" Cole growled and shrugged off Phoebe's calming hand from his arm.

"They thought it was in the best interest of all concerned that --" Leo began.

"To hell with their best interests!" Cole shouted as he jumped up. "Do they have any idea what we all went through?"

"Cole" Phoebe pleaded.

"Damn it, Phoebe," Cole yelled, "you nearly lost the baby last month fighting Darlak. And what about the other --"

"And Piper nearly died two weeks ago fighting the Grouslings," Leo countered. "I know how many times we came close to losing them, Cole."

But Cole wasn't appeased, "They've known since the beginning about the danger from Hasoaf and said nothing. They held back from us valuable information that could've prevented --"

"Cole, please," Phoebe tugged on his arm, "Leo didn't know. It's not his fault."

"Leo made them see the error of their ways," Penny quietly stated as she lightly bounced Melinda in her arms.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked as she kept a nervous eye on Cole.

"He threatened to turn in his wings if they didn't make it up to you somehow," Penny informed them.

"What?" Piper gasped as she spun from facing Prue to her husband.

"They readily agreed to let your mother, grandmother, and even Prue visit," Leo shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "And, when I asked them to view the whole incident from --"

"Incident?" Cole shouted. "Is that what you called the past nine months?"

Phoebe heard her son's unhappy wail and gripped Cole's arm, "Cole, please, the baby"

"It's okay, little one," Patty crooned to the baby in her arms. She cuddled the baby close and sighed in relief as his eyes quickly closed and he fell back asleep. 

Leo watched Cole seethe and announced, "They'll leave you both alone." 

Phoebe exchanged a worried glance with Cole and asked her brother-in-law, "What do you mean?"

"They still have their reservations about Cole and his ability to remain good," he cautiously explained, "but they realize that your destinies are tied together." Leo saw that Cole finally began to relax and unclench his fists and he added, "If you want to remarry, they will accept your decision without interference."

"How generous of them," Phoebe muttered.

Surprised by her reaction, Cole teased her with a warning glare, "Phoebe" 

As Cole brought Phoebe's hand to his lips, Leo continued, "But you should also know that it's not going to be easy. They're worried about your son."

"What about him?" Cole asked defensively. 

"Just like Melinda, he has a powerful heritage concerning magic and," he answered somberly, "that makes him a potential target too. But the Elders are almost more worried about him because of Adam's demonic blood."

Phoebe looked annoyed, "He's only one quarter demon. Isn't that cancelled by the fact that he's a full witch?"

Leo shook his head, "They're concerned that his demonic heritage makes his potential for being swayed to evil much greater than Melinda's." 

"Our son isn't evil," Phoebe angrily stated.

"And he won't be," Cole declared. "He will be raised to respect his powers and use them properly. I will not let him suffer the same fate I did growing up."

"I'd die before I'd let that happen," Phoebe insisted. "He's not going to be torn over who he's supposed to be."

"No one's saying he will be, sweetie," Prue told her. "You both just need to be aware of the concerns about him, about what he might have to face, so that you can prepare him."

Penny kissed her great-granddaughter's cheek and announced, "We don't have much time left."

"So soon?" Piper asked in a small voice.

"First things first," Prue decided as she stepped up to Cole. Without warning she punched him in the jaw and sent him sprawling down on the lounge.

Phoebe was jarred and grimaced in pain as Cole propped himself up next to her. She reached out to him as he rubbed his jaw. "What the hell was that for?" she yelled at her sister.

Prue stood before Cole and coolly replied, "If you ever put my Phoebe, or any of my sisters, through that hell again, I will personally come down and vanquish you myself."

Cole surprised himself and laughed. He smiled at Prue, "I'm sure I deserved that. Anyone else want to take a free shot?"

"Cole" Phoebe warned as she shifted position with discomfort.

Piper stepped in front of him and looked him in the eye. "You mean it?" she questioned. "No retaliation?"

"Go ahead, Piper," he encouraged as he held up his hands in mock-surrender.

She raised her hand but, after a moment, dropped it to her side. "Nah," she decided, "I'll find more subtle ways to torture you."

"You can't be serious," Phoebe gasped. "Haven't we had enough?"

Piper was surprised by her sister's reaction and began, "I'm kiddi--"

"No," Phoebe shook her head, "no more." Panic within her rose at the thought of her sisters wanting to vanquish Cole. After everything they'd been through. "I thought we learned, grewI thought you saw how Cole's changed. He's good," she said in a rush. "He loves me and he's saved you over and over and you can't still want to -- I love," she began wheezing, "Can't lose him -- Can't handle -- I -- Adam -- No --" Phoebe couldn't catch her breath and brought her hand to her chest as it began to burn.

"She's hyperventilating!" Ava realized as she rushed toward Phoebe.

Cole had immediately pulled Phoebe closer to himself but he couldn't calm her down. "Come on, Phoebe, you have to calm down," he requested. But her condition seemed to worsen and he looked at Ava, "Please, can't you help her?"

*********** ********** ************

__


	29. chapter 29

****

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Leo watched Ava hold the small brown paper bag over Phoebe's nose and mouth while Cole supported the back of Phoebe's head. One of Phoebe's hands was still tangled in Cole's shirt while the other was pressed to her chest. Leo felt helpless and as he continued to watch, he said in a quiet voice, "That was quick thinking, Paige, orbing that bag to Ava."

Paige dismissed the praise as she saw her sister struggle to breathe properly. "When I was fifteen, I had a friend that was prone to panic attacks. She carried an empty lunch bag with her wherever she went."

"Phoebe will be fine," Patty stated as she tightened her hold on her grandson and nervously rocked him, "she'll be fine."

"Of course she will," Victor agreed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked over at Phoebe with concern.

Prue stood watch nearby and linked her hand with one of Piper's. "You know how strong Phoebe is"

"She's been through so much," Piper whispered and winced as her younger sister continued to pant into the bag. "A lot of which was my fault."

"No one's fault," Prue insisted. "We're sisters, we argueIt's a fact of life, Piper."

"We said so many things to each other," Piper shook her head. "It was never this bad with us." 

"Wasn't it?" Prue smiled. "Need I remind you how I barely spoke to Phoebe all the while she was in New York?"

"We've been trying so hard to get our relationships back on track but we still sometimes forget and let off a shot at the other," Piper considered. "If I hadn't made that crack about Cole"

"Then something else would've set her off," Paige said as she stepped closer to her sisters. "Phoebe's been trying so hard not to be afraid and to be strong for everyone else that it wasn't going to take much to push her over the edge. And after the torture she went through today"

"She's going to need her sisters more than ever," Penny quietly told them as Melinda stuffed the pendant again into her small mouth.

"That's it, Phoebe," Ava encouraged as Phoebe's rapid wheezing finally began to slow, "deep breaths."

"It's okay, honey," Cole whispered in Phoebe's ear before he lightly kissed it, "you're safe. We're all safe." He felt her grip on his shirt loosen and, with his free hand, he lightly grasped her hand. After a few more deep breaths, her head began to push back against his other hand. "Can you do it on your own?" he asked in concern and sighed when she nodded slightly.

Ava cautiously pulled the bag away from Phoebe. "No," she advised, "don't try talk. Not yet. Just keep taking those nice slow deep breaths."

Phoebe barely managed to nod and closed her eyes as she followed Ava's instructions. She was sore and felt so drained and realized that Cole was the only reason she was sitting upright. She let her free hand fall limply to her lap. "'m 'kay," she mumbled as she turned her head and pressed her face against Cole's chest before she inhaled deeply again.

"Will she be okay?" Piper anxiously questioned.

Ava nodded as she turned to the others, "But I don't want to wait any longer. I want to get her and the baby to the hospital which means"

"That it's time for us to go," Penny agreed as she lightly grasped Melinda's hand and pulled it away from her dangling earring.

"No," Piper whispered as she looked at Prue, "not yet."

"Not yet," Patty announced as she turned to her daughters, "there's one more thing left to do."

Penny nodded with a smile and stepped aside as her daughter joined her. "Come, Prudence," she invited, "consider this your initiation."

"You mean it?" Prue asked excitedly and quickly left Piper's side. "No more waiting around? No more lectures?"

"What's going on?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"We are correcting a lapse of judgment on our part, too," Penny replied. 

"Our family has a ritual for every new baby born," Patty explained as she smiled to her wakening grandson. She lightly stroked his cheek and added, "But when Melinda was born you were so involved in preparing for Hasoaf that the timing didn't seem appropriate."

Piper glanced at Leo, "It's okay, Mom. We didn't even know about it."

"I've never heard of any ritual," Prue commented.

"It's in the Book," Penny told her. "It's not so much a ritual as it is a blessing."

"A multi-generational thing, if I recall. Weren't rose petals involved?" Victor asked.

Surprised by her ex-husband's memory, Patty happily nodded, "That's right. You remember?"

"How could I forget? We named each of our girls at the ceremonies," he smiled as he glanced at his three daughters. "I also remember how the two of you went overboard with the preparations."

"We did not," both Penny and Patty exclaimed together.

"Please," he snorted, "I couldn't see the carpet for a week and there were enough leftovers for a month after each ceremony. To this day, I still can't stand those little cocktail wieners."

"How'd you like me to re-open that split lip of yours?" Patty threatened.

"Any doubt about where we get our tempers?" Piper joked to Leo.

Victor smiled at this former wife, "You oughta see the other guy."

"Dad!" Piper gasped. "Not nice!"

"We don't have time for this," Cole interrupted, "or for any preparations." He was concerned about Phoebe, who was much too pale and quiet, and wanted to get her to the hospital. His arm was around her shoulders and he pulled her closer and rubbed her upper arm. She barely reacted and he kissed the top of her head.

Penny acknowledged his concern, "Most of it's for ambience anyway. The blessing's what's important and we can certainly do that here, right now."

"Prue," Patty suggested, "why don't you begin?"

"I don't remember seeing the page in the Book," Prue hesitated, "I'm not sure what to do."

"It's not the words that are important," Penny encouraged, "but the feelings and intent behind them. Say what comes from your heart."

Prue nodded and thought for a moment. She then reached out and gently took Melinda's and Adam's hands in each of hers.

_"In this time and in this place,_

these precious ones we now embrace."

Patty smiled at her eldest daughter and continued,

_"Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt_

and Adam Coleridge Turner,

added to the blossoming Warren tree,

of blessed promise forever shall they be."

Penny nodded proudly and kissed her great-granddaughter before she concluded,

_"Both filled with goodness and light,_

with destinies to fight the evil of the night.

Guided by gentle spirits at home and above, 

strength shall they find within their bonds of love."

"Amen," Paige softly whispered.

"Thank you," Piper wiped her eyes, "that was beautiful." She turned to Prue, "I don't want you to go."

"Neither do I," Prue said as she quickly embraced her sister, "but I have to. I don't belong here anymore."

"You'll always belong here," Paige adamantly stated.

Prue pulled her youngest sister into the embrace too and said, "Thank you."

Patty stepped in front of Phoebe and carefully placed Adam in her daughter's arms. She caressed her daughter's pale cheek and planted a firm kiss on Phoebe's forehead. "I love you," she tearfully told her daughter, "and I am so proud of you."

"Love you, Mom," Phoebe responded in a voice barely above a whisper.

Patty kissed her once more and then, before she completely turned away, she kissed Cole's cheek. He looked back at her with surprise and she smiled kindly, "Be happy."

Cole didn't know what to say and merely nodded. He looked down at his son who was now staring wide-eyed at Phoebe who had managed a tired, slight smile. He lightly squeezed her shoulders and kissed her temple.

Penny handed Melinda to her daughter and, while Patty said goodbye, she knelt before Phoebe and kissed the baby's head. She then kissed her granddaughter's cheek and glanced at Cole, "Hold onto your love lest it slip away." 

Again, Cole was surprised by such open acceptance into the Halliwell family. "Thank you," he said in a quiet voice that cracked. 

Penny patted his cheek and stood. She smiled once more at her great-grandson before she pulled her two remaining granddaughters into a hug. "It's so easy to hate," she commented, "but to love, that's what takes work." Both Piper and Paige nodded and she continued, "Never forget. Never let go. Fight for it and hold onto it because love is what sustains you." She kissed them both and stepped away.

Ava hesitatingly approached Penny. "I don't know how it works but if you seethat is, I mean, if she somehow"

Penny hugged Ava, "Of course I will, my dear, but Lydia already knows. She's been with you, always."

"Thank you," Ava responded as Penny pulled back.

Patty handed Melinda back to Leo and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything." She then turned to her daughters and hugged both Piper and Paige. "I love you both and I'm proud of you." She then spoke to all four of them, "You've all been hurt but you've endured and are stronger for it. Be kind to one another and never forget, above all else, you're sisters." She stepped back and joined her mother.

"Prudence," Penny quietly said, "it's time."

Prue nodded reluctantly and knelt in front of Phoebe. She kissed the baby and whispered, "Aunt Prue loves you very much." She brushed away a few of Phoebe's tears and gave her sister and awkward hug, "I love you, Pheebs."

"Me too," Phoebe whispered.

Prue laughed and kissed her sister. She stood and paused in front of Cole. She pointed her finger at him and began, "You'd better take care of her, of them, or --"

"Or I'll have to face the wrath of Prue. Don't worry, we'll make it work this time," Cole declared as he grabbed her finger and brought it to his lips. 

Prue yanked her finger back but smiled, "Good because I'll be watching." She then turned to her father and slowly went into his open arms.

"I miss you every day," he quietly told her. "I love you and I'm sorry I missed --"

"No," Prue shook her head, "no more apologizing. I think we've all learned how life leads us on unexpected roads. We may not be happy with what comes our way but it all happens for a reason and we have to learn to accept these changes. Adapt to them and move on."

"She's learning," Patty whispered proudly to her mother.

"I love you, Dad," Prue said as she finally pulled away, "I always have." She turned away and reached for Paige, "I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to be a part of your life but I'm glad you're my sister."

Paige hugged her sister and responded softly, "Me too, Prue."

When Paige stepped back, Prue faced Piper, "Thank you for being my sister. I don't know how I could've gotten through half of what I did without your support and your love."

"And I don't know how I could've managed without you as my big sister," Piper brushed away a few of Prue's tears. She sniffled, "I'll miss you so much but I really think, for the first time, it'll be okay."

"Of course it will," Prue assured her as she tightly embraced her sister and glanced at Paige, "because we're the Charmed Ones."

She slowly stepped away and Piper reached for her daughter from Leo. She waved Melinda's hand at her older sister, mother, and grandmother. "Love you"

The trio smiled and glanced at the others and replied together, "Blessed be."

As their forms faded, Prue waved her arm dramatically and multi-colored rose petals rained down on the others.

"Prudence" Penny's voice echoed.

"Show-off," Piper muttered.

"Love you all," Prue's voice was heard as a whispering breeze.

Melinda caught one of the petals but her mother grabbed it before she could place it in her mouth. She let out an unhappy cry.

Ava glanced at Phoebe and frowned, "All right, time to go."

Phoebe looked back at Cole nervously and he kissed her forehead. "You and Adam will be safe, I promise."

"Look, why don't Leo and I just orb all of you there?" Paige asked. "It'll be faster and more comfortable."

Victor shook his head, "Too many questions to answer. It'll be hard enough coming up with a reasonable story about how Phoebe ended up delivering here."

"We'll decide on the way," Cole said as he helped Ava lift Adam. He stood and stretched his cramped muscles before he bent down to lift up Phoebe.

Leo suddenly looked upupward and then to his wife. He shrugged his shoulders, "A chargeI'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."

Melinda let out another unhappy cry and he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, well," Piper realized as she wrinkled her nose, "we're gonna be there in a bit too. I think someone needs to be changed." She kissed Leo and told her daughter, "Say goodbye to Daddy." But Melinda only fussed more and Piper shrugged, "See you later."

As Leo orbed out, Paige took hold of Piper's hand and told the others, "We'll be there soon as we can."

In Cole's arms, Phoebe nodded slightly and snuggled closer to him. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"C'mon," Cole quietly said with concern, "let's go."

*********** ********** ************

__


	30. chapter 30

****

Chapter Thirty

__

Late that Evening

Cole appeared in the private hospital room and watched Phoebe from the across the room. She was curled up under the covers with her back to him and he hesitated to move closer. He knew how long it had taken to get her to relax and he didn't want to disturb her if she'd finally fallen asleep. But he couldn't leave her either. He had to be with her even if it was after his allotted visiting hours. He'd nearly lost her today. Not just the baby but Phoebe herself and it had been so long since he had felt that fear from such a close call. But, tonight, her spirit had actuallyCole shook his head and tried to banish that image out of his mind. Unfortunately, it was merely replaced with one of Phoebe lying on the altar after Hasoaf had butchered her. Just the thought of what had been done to herall that bloodher torn body

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. For the thousandth time since he'd first brought Phoebe to the hospital, the day's events replayed themselves in his mind. In between filling out forms and convincing Phoebe that the baby was healthy and safe, Cole had continuously flashed back to different points from that day. He came so close to blasting several nurses out of existence for the smallest and most innocent of concerns. His anxiety level was at an all-time high but all he had to do was look at Phoebe's tired and wan face and he'd be reminded of all he had to be grateful for. Lost in his thoughts, Cole missed Phoebe's soft moans as she stirred.

She twisted sharply in the bed and cried out as she bolted upright, "No!"

Cole darted to the bed and had his arms around her before she even opened her eyes. "It's okay, Phoebe, I'm here. You're safe."

Her heart was racing and her eyes glanced wildly around her in confusion. "Cole? What? Where?" Before he could answer, she'd noticed the difference in her body and panicked, "The baby? What happened? Oh God, Cole"

"Shhh," Cole murmured as he embraced her and kissed her temple, "he's okay, he's in the nursery." He thought he heard a slight change in her breathing and continued to comfort her, "I just checked on him. He's fine, I promise."

"Hasoaf" she whimpered.

"Is burning in hell," Cole told her. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Hewhat he did," she gulped, "wanted to doand shethe demonessshe wasin-in-inside me"

Cole kissed her tenderly, "Piper sent her to hell, too. You're safe, baby, no one can hurt you or our son." But Phoebe's soft cries became wracking sobs so Cole continued to rock her and murmur to her and patiently wait for her to calm.

Phoebe began taking deep breaths and rested more between them. Eventually, she was leaning quietly against Cole, taking in some of his strength as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. "Cole," she murmured, "I don't --"

"Shhh," he stopped her as he stroked her hair, "no talking. It's just the two of us right now and I don't want to talk. Let me just hold you, okay?" He felt her nod and he smiled as he kissed her again. He rubbed her back and continued to rock her ever so slightly. Suddenly, she pulled back and he asked with concern, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer but had brought a hand to the base of her throat and was breathing heavily as though she was trying to control it. "Nauseous?" he asked as he quickly stood and began pulling the covers off her. She managed a nod before her hand covered her mouth and he immediately used his powers to bring them into the adjoining bathroom.

He knelt behind her as she hunched over the bowl. As she retched, he held back her hair and rubbed her back. After a few moments, she sagged back and he created a small cup of water for her. "Rinse," he softly instructed. He "refilled" the cup a number of times until she indicated it was enough. He then created a moist washcloth and patted her face with it. Then he kissed her tenderly on her forehead and pulled her into his arms and held her tight as they sat on the bathroom floor.

After a few moments, she muttered in a hoarse voice, "Must be love if you can stand watching me puke all the time."

Cole let out a laugh of relief and, as he stroked her hair, murmured, "Must be."

"Can we get out of here?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Sure," he replied with a smile as he carefully stood before he helped her to her feet. She was trembling slightly so he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"Adam's really okay?" she questioned as he covered her with the sheet and brushed some hair from her eyes.

"I watched him for a good ten minutes before I came in to see you," Cole responded with a reassuring smile. "In and out of the nursery without anyone seeing."

"The cameras" Phoebe warned.

Cole shook his head, "Don't worry. I took care of them."

Phoebe's forehead creased with worry lines, "What about --"

"The shield is in place around his bassinet," Cole assured her. "He'll be protected from anyone intending him harm." Phoebe sighed and he admitted, "The only one anyone is worried about right now is you."

"I'm okay," she lied.

"No, you're not," he stated, "but you will be, in time."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Cole kissed her lips tenderly and teased, "I think I might."

But Phoebe didn't laugh and fingered his shirt. "Cole, did you" she hesitated, "did you mean what you said about marrying me?"

"Did you mean what you said when you asked?" he countered.

"But are you sure?" she shook her head. "Do you really want to be with me?"

Cole laughed, "I gave up being sure the moment I realized I was in love with you. Haven't you realized yet, I don't have a choice when it comes to being with you."

"I'm serious," she quietly told him. "You know how I can be and you know I can't change."

"You have," he assured her, "and --"

"Debatable," she interrupted. "The point is, you're mixed up with a Halliwell and, given both our backgrounds, I don't think we'll ever have it easy even with the Elders staying out of it for now and now with Adam --"

Cole cut her off in mid-sentence, "What did your grandmother tell you before she left tonight?" Phoebe looked back at him with confusion so he continued, "She told you that love takes work. And she's right. You know, Phoebe, you're not the only one who's changed since we met. I have too and I know you've seen it. I think even your family's seen it unless they were merely caught up in the moment before. But that's not the point. Think about it, how often did we have to fight to be together? Fight demons, the Source, your familyeach other? And in spite of it all, in spite of all the bad feelings and difficult times, we found our way, didn't we? Adam's opening a whole new world to us, full of new"

"Adventures?" Phoebe shyly supplied when he paused.

He chuckled and admitted, "I was going to say complications." He turned serious, "If we still have to fight our way against adversity, I'm more than ready and willing to take it on. So what about you? Do you think our love is still worth fighting for?"

"Absolutely," she whispered as she quickly hugged him. "We're worth it. We are. You, me, the babyI don't ever want to stop fighting for us."

Cole smiled and buried his face in her hair, "I love you, Phoebe, more than anything in this world." He quickly pulled back and told her, "If I've learned anything from the past nine months, it's that it's not our powers that make us strong."

Phoebe caressed his cheek, "It's our love."

He nodded and, in a choked voice, added, "If we love each other, and love our son, we'll be able to overcome anything that comes our way eveneven death."

She began to tremble and, in a shaky voice, urgently told him, "I don't want to wait. I don't want to waste any more time. I want to marry you."

Cole brushed his thumbs along her lips, "Then you have to build up your strength so you can get out of here and come home with me."

"Home," she murmured with a happy sigh before she panicked, "Home! Cole, nothing's ready! We don't --"

"Uh, uh," he admonished as he put an index finger to her lips, "no worrying. I've already spoken to --"

"Cole, look out!" Phoebe shrieked as she ducked behind him and narrowly missed being hit by a fireball.

Cole jumped off the bed, spun, and destroyed one of the two invading demons with one quick energy ball.

The second demon used the distraction to shimmer out and instantly reappear at Phoebe's side. He grabbed her and put an athame to her throat.

Phoebe was still too weak to attempt to break free from his hold and pleaded to Cole, "Just get Adam. He comes first." Cole hesitated and she tearfully insisted, "Adam firstWe can overcome anything, even"

"I love you," he somberly told her as he faded out of the room.

"He's even more the coward than I'd anticipated," the demon sneered as he pressed the blade into Phoebe's throat.

"You guys really are stupid, aren't you?" Phoebe whispered. "Cole doesn't have an ounce of cowardice within him," she stated in a stronger voice, "and I'd hate to be in your shoes when he comes after you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Cole commented gratefully as he suddenly appeared behind the demon. In one swift move, Cole had grabbed the demon from Phoebe and twisted the demon's neck. He heard its snap and shoved the body to the floor before he pulled Phoebe into his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked as he quickly pushed her back and inspected her neck for cuts.

"Adam?" she questioned as she nodded.

"No one could get to him," Cole assured her as he hugged her again.

She instantly pulled back. "Didn't you check?"

"I didn't have the time," he confessed. "I only had a few seconds to make that demon think I'd left."

She angrily shook her head, "And you didn't check on him?"

"Phoebe, I didn't want to risk your getting hur--" he began.

"I want to see him," she announced as she tried to get out of bed.

"What is going on in here?" the nurse chastised as she burst into the room. "Mr. Turner, what are you doing here?"

"Good thing I'm here," he claimed as he ignored her question, "she had a terrible nightmare."

Phoebe had frozen with the interruption but still managed to glance at Cole and motion to the body behind the bed and the nurse's line of vision. "I want my son," she told the nurse.

Cole bent to the floor under the pretense of looking for something but instead shot an energy ball at the corpse and vaporized it. He stood and announced, "I found your bracelet, honey. I'll take it to the jeweler in the morning and have the clasp fixed."

The stern-faced nurse stood with her hands on her hips, "Visiting hours are long over, Mr. Turner."

"I want my son," Phoebe told her again.

"He's sleeping in the nursery," the nurse assured her. "We'll bring him to you if he wakes up hungry."

"I want to see him now," Phoebe demanded.

Cole went to her side and said, "He's o--"

"Don't patronize me, Cole," she shouted, "I want to see him. I want Adam."

He glanced at the nurse with concern and assured Phoebe, "Adam's sleeping. He's fine."

"I want to see him," she repeated in a slightly higher tone, "I have to see him."

"Maybe you can bring him in," he suggested to the nurse.

"It's highly irregular," the nurse replied, "and Ms. Halliwell needs her rest."

"You can't keep him from me," Phoebe cried out as she struggled in Cole's arms. "He's my son. I have to see him."

"I'll be right back," the nurse decided as she glanced at Cole and turned from them. "And I'll get the doctor."

"Okay, she'll bring Adam," Cole spoke quietly to Phoebe, "but you have to calm down. Remember what Ava said about your blood pressure. Besides, you don't want to upset Adam, do you? He'll be able to sense your distress."

"You don't understand," she nervously insisted as she tried to control herself but still spoke in a rush, "the demonsthey weren't just after me."

"The shield is up. They can't get to him," he patiently reminded her. But, suddenly, he looked at her with a new awareness, "You didn'tDid you have a premonition?"

She shook her head, "But I have to see him, make sure he's okay." She tightened her grip on his upper arms, "You heard what Leo told us. Adam's a target now. Cole, you have to get him. You have to make sure he's okay."

"The nurse will bring him in," he assured her.

"I want you to go," she tearfully insisted. "Please, Cole, please, make sure he's okay."

Cole sighed, "Only if you lie back and close your eyes for me." She agreed and he kissed her forehead after she lay back against the pillows. "Deep slow breaths," he instructed as he turned to go, "I'll be right back."

Cole met the nurse halfway down the hallway. "Where is he?" he asked as he glanced at her empty arms.

"Mr. Turner, I don't --" she nervously began.

"What?" he sharply asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how this happened," she stammered. "Our hospital security's one of the best around and --"

"Where's my son?" Cole practically shouted as fear rose within him.

"I don't know," she confessed.

"What do you mean?" he whispered in shock as he glanced down the hallway at Phoebe's door. 

The nurse looked at him with a stunned expression, "I'm sorry, Mr. Turner, but your son is missing."

*********** ********** ************

__


	31. chapter 31

****

Chapter Thirty-One

"Mr. Turner, we've sealed off all hospital exits," the security guard informed Cole, "and I'll personally review the surveillance tapes from the nursery. We'll get to the bottom of this and find your son, don't worry."

"Tell my wife that," Cole snapped.

"Your wife?" The nurse's eyes narrowed as she questioned Cole, "I thought you two weren't married."

Cole sighed in frustration, "She's my ex-wife and we're engaged to be married." He stared across the hall at the door to Phoebe's room and realized, "I have to tell her what's happened."

"I'll accompany you," the nurse recommended, "in case she needs a sedative. She's clearly exhausted and this news will not be good for her health. Perhaps she's fallen asleep, in which case, you should let her rest instead of waking her."

"Asleep?" he muttered as he slowly opened the door, "I should be so luckyPhoebe, I have someth--" 

Phoebe immediately shushed him and indicated to the nursing baby she held in her arms, "I think he's drifting off." 

Stunned by the sight of his supposedly missing son, Cole froze in place and caused the nurse to bump into him. He barely acknowledged her as he walked over to Phoebe's bed in a daze. "Is he okay?" he asked with wonder as he lightly stroked his son's fine brown hair.

"He must get his appetite from you," Phoebe teased as she watched her baby continue to greedily suckle even with his eyes closed.

"Where did that baby come from?" the nurse demanded.

The baby let out a wail and Phoebe frowned at her, "Thank you very much." She then noticed the security guard in the background and pulled the sheet up to cover herself and the baby. "Cole, what's going on?"

The security guard stepped into the room and tried to stare only at the young nursing mother's face. "There was an incident in the nursery, ma'am. One of the babies was unaccounted for so we've been checking room-to-room. This is your son?"

"Of course he's my son," Phoebe retorted. "Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed when the nurse suddenly grabbed her wrist to match her plastic ID bracelet with the baby's ID bracelet.

The nurse snorted and nodded to the guard. "How did this baby get here?" she inquired again even as she helped readjust the sheet for Phoebe.

Phoebe looked helplessly to Cole whose eyes didn't suggest any answers. She looked down at her son and quickly thought of something that would make sense. "A nurse came by with him. Right after you left me."

"That's impossible," the nurse declared to the guard. "I would have seen her pass by."

"Like you saw me before?" Cole taunted. The nurse scowled at him but he ignored it, "The important thing is that Adam's okay."

"But we still need to check this out," the guard considered. "Can you describe her for me, Ms. Halliwell?"

"I don't think so," Phoebe glanced nervously back at Cole, "I wasn't really paying attention, I was pretty upset before. It was thisnightmare I had and I wanted to see my son so badly and when he came, I mean when he was brought in, I was only focused on him."

The guard nodded sympathetically, "I realize you're very tired, Ms. Halliwell, but anything you can give me would help."

"Uh, well," Phoebe thought in a rush, "I supposeshe was young, slim and petitewith long dark hair, high cheekbones, bright blue eyes."

The nurse shook her head, "No one with that description works on this floor."

"What was she wearing?" the guard asked as he wrote down the description in a small notepad.

"Wearing?" Phoebe echoed as she glanced once again at her amused fiancé. "Um, scrubsWhite scrubs with little blue thingies on it."

"Thingies?" the nurse asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure," Phoebe nervously answered, "some sort of pattern, I guess."

"Could it have been a pediatrics uniform?" the guard wondered.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe shrugged and nudged Cole with her elbow, "like I said, I wasn't really paying attention."

"I think that's enough for now," Cole announced as he turned to the nurse and guard. "Phoebe's tired and needs her rest."

"We'll look for this nurse," the guard assured them, "and review the tapes. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Never has anything like this happened while I've been on duty," the nurse informed the new parents. "You can be sure this nurse will be severely reprimanded when we find her."

"In the meantime," Cole forcefully suggested, "why don't you bring in Adam's bassinet? I'm sure you'll understand that we want him spending the night with Phoebe."

After seeing Cole's look of determination, the nurse reluctantly agreed, "Of course." Without waiting for a response, she left the room.

"A prickly woman," the guard apologized to them, "but one of the hospital's best." As he exited, he added, "Oh, congratulations on your baby and your wedding."

"Thank you," Phoebe answered distractedly. She looked up at Cole and grinned, "Think Prue will mind that she's practically been accused of kidnapping when Adam shimmered here all on his own?" She immediately pulled down the sheet and caressed her son's cheek with her free hand, "Isn't that right, Adam, not even twelve hours old and you came to Mommy all by yourselfsuch a good boy" Still smiling, she glanced back at Cole and proudly added, "He knew exactly what he wanted before I even unsnapped my gown. Not at all like Piper told me about Melinda's first days. Adam latched on right away without the slightest hesitation. Look at him. I can't believe how hungry he is. I'm sure he's hit the seven-pound mark. Shouldn't the nurses have realized he was hungry? Why didn't they bring him to me earlier?" She suddenly realized that Cole hadn't said a word, nor even moved, the whole time she'd been talking and she glanced up at him. He no longer seemed amused. In fact, he seemed angry. "Cole? What's wrong?"

All the tension he'd been burying for the past twenty minutes finally surfaced and he shouted, "What the hell happened? Why didn't you call the nurse to page me from the nursery to tell me you had him? Do you have any idea how I felt when that nurse told me our son was missing?"

The baby let out a cry and Phoebe quietly apologized to her son, "Shhh, Adam, it's okay. Daddy didn't mean to yell. He was just a little scared that you weren't where you were supposed to be."

"A little scared?" Cole exploded. "I nearly disintegrated her when she told me he was gone!"

"Not that big a loss," she muttered as she tried shifted the baby's position. But she regretted her comment, "Sorry, she got on my nerves before with that condescending attitude of hers." The baby was no longer nursing and she tried rocking him. "What'd the guard mean, review the tapes'? Oh no," she uttered, "those tapes? Cole, he's gonna see Adam disappear from the nursery by himself."

"Not if I can help it," Cole shook his head. "I'll be right back."

Before she could say anything, he'd faded from the room. She looked down at her crying son and assured him, "Daddy will take care of it. Don't worry, Adam, he'll be right back." But her son only fussed more and she grew nervous when she was unable to settle him. "Are you wet? Is that it, Adam?" She bent her knees, carefully lay the baby on her sore stomach, and checked his diaper. "No, you don't need to be changed. You can't still be hungry, you're not wet, so, what is it, Adam? Give Mommy a hint, okay? I'm new at this" She wrapped the blanket snugly around him and cradled him against her and murmured, "Are you scared? Is that it? Did you sense those big bad demons before? They're gone now. Daddy took care of them so don't be scared, baby, I'm here and Daddy's here and we're not going to let anyone hurt you or take you away from us."

"Listen to your mommy," Cole commented as he reappeared in the room, "she usually knows what's best."

"Usually?" she questioned in mock annoyance.

Considerably more calm than before he left the room, he strolled to the bed and repeated with a slight smile, "Usually."

"The tapes?" she asked more seriously.

"I gave them each a good zap," Cole assured her, "and they won't show anything but snow." Without thinking, he touched the baby's hand that had popped free from the blanket and asked in concern, "What's wrong with Adam? Has he been crying this whole time?" 

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "He's not hungry and doesn't need to be changed." But the baby's cries lowered in volume to whimpers and Phoebe suddenly realized, "I know what he wants." Cole looked at her quizzically and she smiled, "He wants you."

"Me?" Cole asked in surprise.

Phoebe nodded, "He didn't really start crying like that until after you left and look how he's quieted down since you touched him." Cole instantly pulled his hand back and the baby let out a wail. "See? He just wants his daddy," she triumphantly commented. She lifted the baby and held him out for Cole who, to her surprise, stepped back from her. "Cole?"

Cole remained where he was at arm's length and said, "This isn't a good idea"

"What're you talking about," she nervously laughed, "he's your son." But Cole's expression didn't change and she grew upset, "Don't you want to hold your son?"

"I" Cole simply stared at her.

She lowered the baby to chest and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Are you mad at me?" she asked softly as she watched her son cry.

Stunned, Cole wondered, "Why would I be mad at you? You're alive, you want to marry me again, and you've brought into this world and my life the greatest gift I could possibly imagine." 

She rocked the baby and, in a quiet voice, replied, "It's just thatwell, I just realized that you haven't held him. He's not even twelve hours old and he's been held by everyone in the family but you, his own daddy. I can't believe I didn't realizeno wonder you resent m--"

Cole immediately went to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry I worried you."

Phoebe hesitantly glanced at him, "Then why don't you want to hold him?"

"Touching him is one thing but holding" he tried to explain. "This is all --"

"Piper's fault," she interrupted. He looked at her with confusion and she clarified in a rush, "I told her she shouldn't worry about you and Melinda but she was still so uptight about you being around us. If she'd only let you spend some time with the baby once she saw how things wereyou were going to be a daddy, for God's sake, she could've at least -- if maybe you'd've had the chance to practice a bit, you might not be so nervous now. I'm so sorry, Cole, I should've been more considera--"

"That's not it," Cole told her with some frustration when he finally interrupted. "Phoebe, you have to understand, it's not only that I've never held a baby before, it's that I've ki--"

"All right," the nurse announced as she flung open the door, "here's the baby's bassinet. She ignored the fact that Cole had jumped up from the bed and she ordered him, "Make sure she gets her rest. And, if you're staying the night, stay in the chair, not the bed." She noticed the baby's distress and asked Phoebe, "Do you need any help? Do you want me to take him?"

Phoebe shook her head, "We're fine. Thank you."

As the nurse left, she instructed, "Use the call button if you have to. There's no shame in asking for help."

But, as soon as they were alone again, Cole told Phoebe, "I'd better let you get some rest."

"Don't go," she requested, "talk to me. Tell me what you were going to say."

Cole averted his eyes, "I think you know what I was going to say."

"You killed babies," she acknowledged in a whisper of horror. "As Belthazor, you killed babies."

*********** ********** ************ 


	32. chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Cole turned his back to her and stared at the door. But he still closed his eyes when he recalled, "I was five and it was my first assignment. My very own kill. I was so excited and couldn't wait."

"I suppose babies aren't much of a challenge to an adult but to a child..." Phoebe theorized as she rocked her fussing son.

Cole faced her and stepped closer but, instead of stopping by her side, he walked around the bed to the window and stared out at the moonlit night. "Most adult demons ignore babies, magical or otherwise, unless the baby in question is clearly a threat or one of great and valuable power. But, for demon children, babies provide meaningful training exercises. At five, my mother had determined I was ready to take my place in the Underworld. I'd been practicing my powers on some porcelain dolls she'd given me but to finally deal with a live baby...She had a tough time containing my enthusiasm in the two days I had to wait." The baby's cries were getting to him and Cole spun around, "He's too upset, I should go."

"No!" she quickly exclaimed. "You're right, he's probably sensing your feelings, but I think you need to talk about this. Tell me about what happened."

"You don't want to know," he informed her as he finally locked eyes with her. "I can't burden you with this. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"This isn't about me," she stated, "it's about you." Phoebe reached out to him with her free hand, "I want to be here for you the same way you've always been there for me. Please, Cole, let me share this with you and take away some of your burden for a change."

Cole hesitantly stepped towards her, reached for her hand, and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss. "Thank you," he whispered. The baby's cries lowered in volume but, after releasing her hand, Cole remained in his spot. "It was a big house. At least it seemed that way to me. It was night, of course, and the moon was out. I think it was late fall because I remember a large carved pumpkin on the doorstep and questioning my mother."

"Your mother was there?" Phoebe softly interrupted as she continued to rock her son.

"She had to be," he nodded, "for the job. I was something of an anomaly. Very few half...breeds survived in the Underworld but my mother believed in my potential and, for two years, continually appealed on my behalf. And, in spite of her own recent questionable decisions, she was allowed to raise me and supervise my training, at least in the beginning."

"What happened that night?" she asked with interest as she shifted position uncomfortably and tried to suppress a groan.

Cole watched her and nearly moved to help her with the baby but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Not with what he had to confess. After a moment, he continued, "We shimmered into the house, into the parlor. It was very dark and cold, the fire had gone out long before we got there. She told me not to be nervous and I remember getting annoyed with her. I wasn't nervous, not in the least, because I was too excited. From the moonlight shining in, I caught her smile. She patted me on the head and told me to go so I shimmered into the nursery alone. Two children, toddlers really, were in small beds along the back wall. My assignment was the baby in the crib opposite them." Cole suddenly turned back to the window. "I wasn't big enough to see the baby in order to kill it so I had to improvise. I had spied a small stool in the corner of the room but was afraid of making noise and getting caught so I shimmered over to it and then shimmered back to the crib with it. And when I stepped up on it, I was able to look down and see the baby. He, or she, I don't even know, it didn't matter to me, was sleeping and it took two energy balls but the baby never cried out and the other kids never woke up. I rememberI remember being disappointed because it had been too easy. It had been just like practice with the dolls and not very exciting at all. But, the next thing I knew, my mother had me in her arms. I was so surprised because I hadn't sensed her enter the nursery and I never had a problem sensing her."

"She'd been there watching you the whole time," Phoebe murmured. "She wanted to protect you in case something went wrong."

"She was also there to supervise," he reminded her. But he looked wistfully at her and admitted, "She hugged me and kissed me and I knew she was proud of me."

"She loved you," Phoebe softly commented as she kissed her son whose hand flailed at her with annoyance.

"She did," Cole agreed as he faced her again, "in her own way. She pointed out a few of my errors but the mission was a success and that was what mattered. By the time I turned six, I'd killed four other babies, two of them complete solo jobs. By then, I'd impressed others higher than my mother and was never given a baby-assignment again."

"Why now?" she asked as she tried to nurse her son again. But Adam wouldn't have it so she returned to rocking him. Cole stepped closer and helped fasten her gown. She smiled at him but it faded when he stepped back. "Cole, did something happen tonight that brought back these memories for you?"

Cole finally smiled and indicated to his unhappy son, "He happened." But his expression saddened as he tried to explain, "Adam's here. He's real...When you were pregnant, I could hear his heartbeat and see him on the ultrasound and feel him move inside you, but it wasn't the same as it is now."

"He's real," Phoebe nodded with understanding. "It's a bit overwhelming for me too. I look at him, I hold him, I feed him, and I still can't believe it's actually happening, that he's actually here. But it's probably also a normal reaction for any new parent. It's okay to be scared, Cole. This little guy has me terrified."

"This is different...When that nurse told me Adam was missing, I..." Cole's voice broke as he continued, "I thought it was my punishment for what I had done to five other sets of parents over a hundred years ago."

"Cole, no..." Phoebe reached out for him.

Cole shook his head and cleared his throat, "We've had close calls before but todayI thought I'd lost you." He let his fingers lightly stroke her cheek, "And that fear was almost more than I could handle. Seeing you lying there, after what Hasoaf -- honey, that was nothing compared to how I felt when I thought Adam'd been taken. I'm sorry but I...I..."

"Oh, baby," Phoebe whispered as she carefully touched his hand with her free one, "I understand, I honestly do. Remember how I was when the demon attacked before? My heart had stopped and I thought I would die. If Adam hadn't shimmered into my arms when he did..."

Cole suddenly stepped back, out of her reach, and realized, "I was wrong, Phoebe. All those months ago when I told you I would protect you and our baby. I can't keep that promise. I can't protect either of you. Adam's not just a target because of who you are but of who I am. Who I was. And what I did."

"You didn't know any better," she assured him as she lightly rubbed her son's tummy. "You only did what you were trained to do."

"And that excuses me?" he challenged as he spun back to the window.

"To some degree," she considered honestly. "If you'd been an adult and killed those babies for sport, it might be different. But you were a child."

"And what about when I wasn't a child?" he countered. "After Cole Turner knew right from wrong, is he still excused from what he did as Belthazor? When I could have stopped him? When I should have stopped him" She didn't answer and he slowly turned around with glistening eyes, "How do you expect me to hold our son? I shouldn't even touch him." He stepped away.

"Please don't go," she requested but Cole continued walking to the door. "Cole, please, come back, sit with me," she spoke softly but with urgency. She couldn't let him leave in the state he was in. To her relief, he stopped and turned around. She quickly reached out again and spoke above her son's cries, "I love you, Cole. All of you. Please stay."

Cole stared at her for a moment with uncertainty but his heart relented. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she tugged him closer. With a heavy sigh, he finally sat down next to her. He gazed down at his son but asked her, "What will he think of his father when he learns the truth? Or of himself when he realizes what I've passed on to him?"

"You've passed on nothing but your love and your strength," Phoebe emphatically stated as she suddenly deposited their squirming and unhappy son into Cole's arms.

Cole didn't have time to protest her actions and quickly, and awkwardly, adjusted his position to accommodate the newborn. "Not fair," he glared at her.

"Life isn't fair," she smugly replied, "deal with it."

His expression softened to amazement when his son, almost immediately, quieted in his arms. "Don't trust me," he whispered to his son.

"Don't ever say that," she angrily demanded. "Maybe I had some problems with how you went about certain things and maybe even some superficial doubts but, deep down, I've always known that you were good. Don't look at me like that. You're a good man, Cole Turner. You know it and I know it and Adam knows it. Look into his eyes," she suggested in a calmer tone as she shifted position and snuggled close to Cole. She gazed up at him and caressed his cheek, "Do you see anything there but pure love? He knows you, Cole, he knows you're his daddy and that you will always love him and protect him."

"I don't want him to pay for my crimes," Cole confessed in a hoarse voice.

Phoebe stretched, kissed his cheek, and assured him, "Baby, you've already paid for Belthazor's crimes and he no longer exists. His past may still be a part of yours, but he's no longer a part of your presentor your future. All thisself-doubt is natural. I'm feeling it too, wondering if I'll be a good enough mother for Adam, if I'll be able to protect him. But we'll be fine because I have faith in us." She lightly squeezed his arm, "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," he murmured as Adam's hand wrapped around his pinky. The baby yawned and he smiled. "Anything," he repeated.

Phoebe snuggled next to him again and stifled a yawn of her own, "Will you tell me more about your past?"

Surprised, he glanced down at her, "We've always wanted to keep that part of my life separate and definitely in the past."

"It was a mistake," she tiredly sighed as she shifted position to get more comfortable. As Cole carefully wrapped an arm around her, she reached over to her son, placed her hand on his chest, and watched as it moved up and down with each of his content breaths. "He's our future, Cole. If we're going to teach him about who he is and where he's from, we have to be comfortable with it ourselves. There are things in my past that I'm not proud of but that's part of how I came to be me. I want to know more about you, how you came to be you. How you got to be the man I fell in love with."

Cole kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Phoebe, and I love our son, but we're not talking about shoplifting or stealing a sister's boyfriend." He caught her look of surprise and admitted, "Piper filled me in on a couple of your escapades a long time agoI don't want to hurt you with what I've done."

"You won't," she assured him as she watched her son finally fall fast asleep. She lowered her voice, "Your past is in the past, Cole, and I won't think any differently of you, I simply want to share it with you. Whatever you're willing to share."

Cole gave her a grateful smile and he kissed her again. After a moment of companionable silence, he asked, "He really shimmered to you by himself?"

"You said the shield was up so he probably was safe from the demons," Phoebe considered with relief from the way Cole seemed to have finally relaxed, "so I guess he was simply hungryHoney, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"What if someone had been here?" Cole worried as removed his arm from around her and tightened his hold on his son. The baby opened his eyes but didn't cry and Cole heard her soft giggle and he said with exasperation, "This isn't funny, Phoebe. What if you're in a meeting and he decides he's hungry or if I'm in court and he decides he wants me? What are we going to do about his powers?"

"I'll say we're working on a magic act?" she playfully suggested. But Cole was really bothered and she leaned against him. "We'll figure it out," she quietly told him as she covered her mouth and yawned, "but you know how I feel about binding his powers."

"You know I feel the same way," Cole agreed, "but we may not have any choice. Until we can teach him how to control his powers" Cole realized the baby was staring intently at them and he told his son, "No more shimmering, young man, without permission."

Phoebe giggled, "That's as bad as Darrin telling Tabitha not to twitch." The baby started to fuss and she shifted position slightly. "Don't worry, we'll --"

"Demon alert!" Paige cried out when she suddenly orbed into the room.

*********** ********** ************


	33. chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"It's a little late," Cole admonished Paige while Phoebe squeezed his arm and stiffened against him, "particularly for the demons." The baby let out a wail and Phoebe groaned as she leaned forward to take him from Cole but Cole told her, "I have him." 

With pleasant surprise, Phoebe smiled back at him and then snuggled comfortably next to him. "Demons must've come here firstEverything okay back at the house, Paige?" she yawned.

"Yeah, it took a while but," Paige sighed in relief as she crossed over to the bed to inspect her nephew, "three nasties blown to bits." 

"Don't," Cole warned her as the baby flailed his arms with a silent cry, "he was finally settling down."

She glanced at her sister as she stood up straight. "I think Piper actually enjoyed letting off some steam."

"Messy, huh," Phoebe indicated to Paige's splotched sleeve. 

Paige raised her arm to see for herself and complained, "Dammit, I just changed into th--"

"Language," Cole cautioned when he interrupted, "there's a baby present."

Phoebe giggled but yawned before she could comment. "Sorry," she sheepishly apologized, "it's not the company, honest."

"Okay, well," Paige announced, "that's my cue to go. If everything's all right here?" The pair nodded back and she leaned over to kiss her sister, "Sweet dreams then. I'll see you tomorrow." She lightly touched the baby's head and murmured, "You too, cutie pie." Then, she indicated to Cole, "Yes, my alarm is set. I'll be there at eight."

"Be where?" Phoebe sleepily asked.

"Your house," Paige replied. "I told Cole I'd sit around in that empty house and wait for your bedroom furniture delivery."

"I told you to take your paints with you," he reminded her. "You're always complaining that you never have the chance to paint anymore."

"I am not," she complained.

Phoebe smiled and rubbed her cheek against Cole's arm, "That's so sweet, Paige. Thank you."

Paige blushed and shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is," Cole quietly told her.

"Just remember what you promised meus before," she responded.

"I will," Cole nodded as he gazed down at his drowsy son.

"You have a beautiful family, Cole," Paige softly warned him, "so don't abuse their trust or their love."

"I've changed, Paige," he insisted. "I've made a lot of mistakes over the past few years. Whether they were for the right reasons or not, I've made some poor choices but I've learned from them. The same way you and your sisters have learned from yours." He quickly continued before she could retort, "I know what a gift I've been given now and I've no intention of letting it slip away."

"Probably not," she decided, "but we'll still be keeping an eye on you."

"Thanks," he smiled, "I think."

She laughed and indicated to her sister, "Looks like your son's not the only one who's finally fallen asleep."

He glanced down at Phoebe and told Paige with concern, "She hasn't slept for more than twenty minutes."

"It's been all the excitement," Paige assured him. "She'll be fine in the morning, you'll see."

"She's been having nightmares," Cole shook his head, "about Hasoaf and everything that happened. This will be with her for a long time."

Paige patted his hand, "But you'll be there to help her through it. And this little cutie will help her too."

The baby suddenly squirmed under her touch, let out a cry, and Cole told her, "I don't think he likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "I'm completely lovable."

"Yeah, right," he muttered even as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Paige shook her head and stepped back, "I'd better get out of here before things get mushy."

"Why," he teased, "who'd believe you?" Paige stuck her tongue out at him. "Eight o'clock," he reminded her. "I'll be here if you need to reach me and I'll let you know when I go back to the penthouse."

"You took care of Elise, right?" she suddenly asked.

"No," he grumbled. Paige looked stunned and he quickly explained, "She had the nerve to ask if Phoebe at least had finished a rough draft of her column that she could edit and use before the deadline. As if Phoebe hadn't already prepared enough columns to cover most of her leave."

"Was your office any better?" she questioned as she watched Adam calm in his father's arms. "Didn't you complain that they wanted you in the office tomorrow to report on your conference?"

He shrugged and rubbed his son's tummy just like Phoebe had done earlier, "But at least I was able to reason with them. I still had to go through Phoebe's files to e-mail her column to Elise."

Paige laughed, "Get some sleep. Coming back from the dead can be exhaustingI'll talk to you tomorrow."

Just as she was about to orb out, Cole called out, "Thank you, PaigeFor everything." 

She smiled and, as she orbed away, added, "You still owe me two hundred bucks."

"That's right, buddy," he whispered to his son after she left, "we've got to stick together or they'll take over."

"May as well buy her a new pair," Phoebe murmured as she suddenly stirred, "she's not gonna forget about those shoes."

"You're supposed to be sleeping," he scolded.

"Can't," she whispered as she leaned forward to check her son.

"Baby, you need to sleep," he quietly urged her as she leaned against him again.

"Scared," she whispered as she placed her hand on his chest and snuggled closer to him.

He awkwardly kissed the top of her head, "Of what?"

"That this is a dream," she finally admitted. "That none of this is happening. That I'm still trapped with Hasoaf, unconscious, I don't know. What if we're still in danger? I'm afraid that if I close my eyes, all this will disappear. You and Adam. I can't lose you," she told him in a higher pitched tone.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "We're in this together. And Adam is safe. We're not going to let anything happen to him." But she didn't look reassured and, afraid that she was on the verge of hyperventilating, he quickly shifted Adam closer to her. "He's real and he's ours. He's made us a family, Phoebe, and I won't let anything tear this family apart."

"I love you," she told him in a hoarse voice with tears streaming from her eyes. "I can't believe I only first told you today. I'm so --"

"Don't," he gently ordered when he interrupted, "tell me you're sorry." She looked at him with a stung expression and he caressed her cheek with her free hand and smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry for. We had to work through some difficult times and we took the time we needed to make sure everything was right between us. There is no sooner or later, Phoebe, there just is."

"I love you," she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Now that you can tell me again," he grinned. She chuckled and he added, "I think it's time for this little guy to go into his bassinet and finally give Mommy some room."

Phoebe reached over and lightly kissed her son's forehead. She touched his tiny fingers and gave them a kiss too. "Sweet dreams, Adam. Mommy and Daddy love you."

Cole carefully carried his son over to the bassinet and placed his son down on the blanket. Adam barely stirred and Cole watched him sleep for a few moments before he rolled the bassinet close to the bed. Phoebe was half-asleep and he carefully sat next to her. He leaned back against the pillows and pulled Phoebe closer to him.

"What about the nurse?" she murmured as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him.

"Tell her to get her own bed," Cole replied. He felt her laugh and it felt wonderful to him. "Get some sleep," he quietly ordered as he closed his own eyes.

"Love you," she mumbled.

"Love you too," he responded as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and allowed himself to finally drift off.

*********** ********** ************

He appeared in the hospital room and stared at the exhausted sleeping parents. He then focused on the nearby bassinet and gazed at the sleeping baby. "It's about time they fell asleep," he whispered. "I've been waiting for you for a long time." He stood over the bassinet and reached for the baby.

*********** ********** ************

__


	34. chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Instead of waking the baby, he bent over the bassinet and spoke softly, "Hey, buddy, go easy on them, okay?  They've been on quite a roller coaster ride this past year and they're entitled to a bit of a rest."  The baby stirred and he apologized, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.  But, now that you're awake, let me tell you," he added as he reached down and carefully lifted the baby from the bassinet, "how very special your parents are.  They want and love each other so much that my heart nearly bursts with love for them.  You know what else? You are a pretty special little guy all by yourself.  And I don't want you to ever worry about your mommy or daddy not loving you.  You have been wanted and loved by them from the moment they knew you existed.  So much that they would do anything for you."

"Even kill you," Cole quietly threatened when he instantly appeared behind the invader.  His arm was wrapped around the invader's neck and he growled, "Put my son down if you want to live another thirty seconds.  If you try anything, I swear there won't be enough people in the world to pick up your pieces."

"Okay, okay," he croaked in agreement as he placed the baby back in the bassinet, "he's down.  You can let go now."

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Cole asked as he squeezed his victim's neck tighter.

"Because Phoebe would never forgive you if you killed Cupid," he replied in a hoarse voice.

Cole laughed skeptically, "Cupid? Where're your diaper and bag of arrows?"

"It's no wonder you and Paige get along so well," Cupid muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" Cole demanded.  "And what do you want with my son?"

"Cole?" Phoebe sleepily called out when she shifted in the bed.  When she realized he was missing she opened her eyes and instantly sat up when she saw Cole with a choke-hold on some stranger.  "What's going on? Where's Adam?"  As she pulled the bassinet closer, she saw the stranger's face.  "Cupid?"

"You know him?" Cole asked her without loosening his grip.

"Of course I do," she replied, "let him go."  When Cole complied, she asked Cupid, "What're you doing here?"

Cupid rubbed his neck and smiled, "I couldn't wait until morning.  I had to come and see for myself."

"See what?" she asked with frustration as she reached for Adam.

"See what the two of you could accomplish if you opened your hearts," he smugly told them.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're responsible for us being here?" Cole accused as he grew angry.  "I don't appreciate being used.  What the hell kind of a game are you playing?"

Cupid shook his head and held up his hands in mock surrender, "No game.  Honest."

"But you were involved," Phoebe quietly commented.  "I know how you operate.  Remember?"

"Phoebe," he insisted, "except for one moment of inspiration, I had absolutely nothing to do with you and Cole falling in love.  Not now and not when you first met."

"You're the one who convinced me to open my heart," she accused.  "You could've prepared me, warned me what was in store."

"I don't get involved," he responded, "you know that.  I merely set the stage and let nature take its course.  But you also know that I do my best to avert any, shall we say, undesirable relationships."

"Meaning?" Cole glared.

"Meaning, under no circumstances, would I ever have encouraged a demon, half or not, and a witch to fall in love," Cupid replied.  "Believe me, the two of you fell in love all on your own without any assistance from me.  And I've got to admit that you gave me enough heart attacks along the way to last a lifetime."

Phoebe, who had been smiling at her sleeping son, looked up in surprise, "You've been watching us?"

Cupid nodded and caressed her cheek, "You're not the only one who fell in love that day."

"So now you admit it," she teased.  She noticed the look of jealousy on Cole's face and quickly told him, "Before I met you.  I fell for him while we were trying to save him.  Of course," she glared at Cupid, "I've wanted to strangle him a number of times during the past year-and-a-half for convincing me to let myself love someone."

"I'm sorry?" Cupid shrugged with a smile.

"What moment of inspiration?" Cole demanded.  Cupid stared blankly at him and he clarified, "You said except for one moment of inspiration you weren't directly involved with us.  What was that one moment?"

Cupid's smile faded, "It doesn't matter anymore.  What matters is that you're together and you love one another. Right?"

"Yes, but," Phoebe glanced at Cole and said in a worried tone, "it does matter.  If we weren't in control and based everything on that one moment --"

"Phoebe, I swear," Cupid quickly interrupted, "I didn't play with your feelings at all.  I merely nudged you both in the right direction."

"I'm growing tired of your riddles," Cole stated with a frown.  "Tell us what you did."

Cupid sighed, "That night…the mausoleum.  That was the only time I ever interfered with your relationship."  He saw they were both waiting for further explanation and he sighed again.  "What do you each remember about that night? I mean, what drove you to the mausoleum?"

Phoebe kept her eyes on her son and her voice choked as she remembered, "I was working late and I couldn't find a specific letter I needed.  I opened up the middle drawer in my desk and found a picture of us stuck between a bunch of files."  She glanced up at Cole with watery eyes.  "We looked so happy and it hit me all over again how it ended.  I kept thinking how it all had changed so fast and I had to get out of the office.  I got in my car and I drove away."

"You've told me you didn't know how you got there," Cole recalled.  He turned to Cupid, "That was you? You sent her there?"

Cupid nodded and, in a quiet voice, added, "I had to do something to save her."  

"Save her?" Cole whispered.  Suddenly, he felt weak in the knees and sat down on the bed next to Phoebe and their son.

Phoebe squeezed Cole's upper arm even as she cradled their son in her other arm.  "The ride was a blur.  I always felt it was a miracle I didn't hurt anyone and wasn't killed because I was in no condition to have been driving when I was that upset."  She turned to Cupid, "I should have died, though.  That's what you're saying? That night.  I should have died.  But you stopped it."

"You were driving aimlessly and lost control of the car around a sharp curve," Cupid admitted.  "You were killed instantly…I couldn't let that happen."

"How did you know?" Cole asked in a hoarse voice as he shifted position and pulled Phoebe close to him.

"One of the Destiny sisters owed me a favor," Cupid confessed, "and told me in advance.  She knew I checked on Phoebe from time-to-time and wanted to prepare me for the shock.   I suppose she knew I would interfere but she didn't stop me.  I'd watched a number of your confrontations in the mausoleum and thought it was probably the only place the two of you could meet and work things out…one way or another.  So, I reminded Phoebe of the mausoleum."

Stunned, Phoebe uttered, "I don't remember."

"You're not supposed to," he told her.  "I was simply a whisper in your mind.  Once you had a destination in mind, you made it there without incident."

"How did you get me there?" Cole asked after he tightened his embrace and kissed Phoebe's temple.

"You were more difficult," Cupid acknowledged, "because you were angry.  It was easier getting through Phoebe's terrible pain than it was your intense anger."

"I was ready to kill her," Cole whispered with shame.  Phoebe quickly nuzzled his neck but he shook his head and nudged her away.

"Let it rest," she quietly told him.  "That's what you told me tonight."  But Cole didn't look at her and she continued, "Right after Adam was born, remember? You told me it was time to let that night go because we only have love now.  Cole…"

As Cole hugged Phoebe and buried his face in her hair, Cupid spoke, "I wasn't sure if your love was enough anymore but I had to try.  Where I merely whispered to Phoebe, I practically shouted to Cole before he finally went to the mausoleum."  He watched the couple comfort each other and continued, "All I did was set up your confrontation.  What you said or did when you discovered one another was in your hands.  Not mine."  They finally glanced back at him and he assured them, "Your son and everything you feel for each other is solely due to the both of you.  I had nothing to do with it and yet…I couldn't be more proud."  He indicated to Adam, "He has a beautiful soul and is definitely his parents' son."

"Meaning?" Cole asked with sudden annoyance.

Cupid laughed, "Meaning he's going to keep the both of you on your toes."  He smiled at Phoebe, "I'd better go."

She nodded and, to her pleasant surprise, Cole stuck out his hand to Cupid.  "Thank you," she told Cupid as she leaned against Cole.

Cupid shook Cole's hand and then advised, "The two of you can accomplish miracles."  He indicated to Adam, "In fact, you already have…Never forget your love."

"We won't," Phoebe assured him, "but you'll be watching, right?"

"Always," he promised with a wink.  "Besides, I've a feeling I'll be seeing you again soon."

"What's that mean?" Cole questioned.

"Oh no," Phoebe uttered as she cradled Adam closer to herself, "he's not even a day old.  There's no way you're sending him a girlfriend yet."

Cole laughed but he saw Cupid silently grinning and he carefully asked, "You're kidding, right? You can't have a girl for him already."

"Oh, he'll be quite the charmer, all right," Cupid smiled, "but he'll have eyes for only one witch."

"Don't tell me this!" Phoebe insisted as she shook her head.   But, just as quickly, she guessed, "It's Kaylie, isn't it?"  She poked Cole, "I told you she'd be perfect for him.  Hmmm, I didn't know she was a witch.  But that would explain the connection I felt to the house when we first saw it and the good feelings I sensed from Whitmans.  And didn't Janice and Michael seem a bit secretive when they showed us their new house when we asked for ideas about the nursery? Wait until -- This's so --"

Cole interrupted her plans with a kiss and told her, "No matchmaking until Adam's been home for at least a day."  Phoebe blushed and he kissed her again.  "That goes for you, too," he ordered Cupid.

Cupid merely smiled, "We have no choice in whom we love.  You, more than anyone, ought to know that…Bye Phoebe."

"Bye," she murmured as she smiled back at him.

"That's not an answer," Cole realized but Cupid had already disappeared and he glanced back at Phoebe.  "What?"

"I love you," she stated with a smile and tugged on his shirt to pull him closer for a kiss.

Cole carefully pulled Phoebe back with him against the pillows.  He caressed his sleeping son's cheek and told her, "And I love you.  Always and forever."

"Always and forever," she repeated as she carefully snuggled close to him.

Adam gurgled and, at the same time, both parents told him, "Of course, you too…"

***********          **********         ************


	35. epilogue

****

Epilogue

__

Five Years Later

"And that," Cole announced, "is the story of the night Adam was born."

"The rated-G version," Phoebe murmured before she lightly kissed the newborn that she cradled in her arms.

"We'll tell them the full truth when they're older," Cole quietly assured her. He kept his arms locked around the dark-haired three-year old in his lap but still managed to caress his youngest son's soft mat of light brown hair. "I think this one looks more like you. Like Adam."

"We'll see," she considered as she leaned against him and sighed tiredly, "but he could look exactly like you and Ben and I still wouldn't care. All I care is that he's healthy and safe." 

"I really saved Mommy with my powers?" Adam asked as he crept toward them from his spot at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Yes, you did," Phoebe smiled at her eldest son and pressed his nose with her fingertip. "You saved me and your daddy."

"Really?" the three-year old suddenly asked as he glanced up at his father.

"Really, Ben," Cole smiled. He then assured the older boy, "Not only that, Adam, but you helped save your aunts, too."

"Aunt Paige too?" Adam questioned suspiciously.

"Her too," Cole chuckled as he tried to reign in Ben who began squirming in his embrace.

"He learns it from you," Phoebe criticized as she carefully unfastened her gown and began to nurse the newborn.

Cole shook his head and insisted, "He loves his Aunt Paige. Don't you, son?"

Adam bobbed his head enthusiastically, "Most of the time she's cool and we have fun when she stays with us and she even lets us"

"Use your powers?" Cole questioned when his son suddenly stopped speaking and wore a crestfallen expression.

"It's posed to be a secret," Adam mumbled, near tears. "She's gonna be mad at me."

Phoebe reached out to him with her free hand and tilted his chin up, "It's okay, baby, Daddy guessed and that means you didn't tell us your secret. Aunt Paige won't be mad at you. I promise."

Cole released his middle son, who remained on his lap, and pulled Adam closer. He kissed the youngster on top of the head and promised, "No one is mad at you, Adam. Not me and not your Aunt Paige. But I think now you know why Aunt Paige wanted to keep it a secret. Right?"

Adam nodded, "Because you and Mommy don't want me using my powers."

As Cole hugged their son, Phoebe explained, "It's not that we don't want you using them, Adam. But only when you're with me or Daddy. When you're a little older, you'll be able to use them more often. Can you understand that?"

Adam mutely nodded and Cole kissed him again. "I'll have a talk with Paige tomorrow," he promised his wife. "Maybe it'll be easier if we're all open about their powers."

"What about Lindy?" Phoebe considered. "You know how badly she wants her powers and when she hears or sees her cousins use theirs"

"You know I adore Melinda," Cole shook his head, "but Piper and Leo are the ones who decided to bind her powers and they're the ones who will have to make her feel better. We can't restrict our sons anymore. They're older and need to use their powers if they're to learn how to control them."

"You're right," she agreed with a sigh. "More complicatedthat's what you predicted our lives would be like the night Adam was born."

He smiled and realized how their decision not to bind their sons' powers constantly came back to haunt them during the past five years. "And now it's three times worse than it was with Tabitha," he whispered.

But Phoebe heard him and she giggled, "I knew you'd get hooked on that show eventually."

"I'm not hooked," he insisted. "I've merely seen every episode a hundred times thanks to your hormonal mood swings. Oh, Cole, it's on in Toronto, can't you go there and tape it for me? Please? It's the one episode I'm missing,'" he mocked. "I should be grateful you didn't send me halfway around the world." He sighed, "There's been no potion invented that I can take to resist those commands."

"I did not command you," she complained, "and if you didn't want to go, you should have said so."

"And be in the doghouse for a month?" he retorted. "I don't think so."

"We don't have a dog," Adam questioned in confusion. "Are we getting a dog?" he asked a bit more excitedly.

"It's just an expression," she responded with a soft smile, "and we are not getting a dog. Are you okay now?" He nodded and crawled off Cole's lap and went to her side. She wrapped her free arm around him and rubbed his back. "I love you, sweetie," she assured him before she told Cole, "You too, I suppose." Cole laughed and she smiled back at him.

Adam gazed at his new brother and wondered, "Why can't you feed him from a bottle like when Ben was little?"

"We will," Phoebe smiled, "when he's a little older. Right now, he needs special milk from me. It's the same milk I gave you and Ben and look how big and strong you both are now."

Cole grinned when Adam smiled proudly but he suddenly realized there was someone crawling away and he quickly tackled the three-year old. "Where do you think you're going, young man?" He proceeded to tickle the youngster who shrieked with delight.

Unfortunately, her son's legs kicked her as he struggled in his father's embrace and Phoebe groaned. "Cole"

Cole immediately apologized and pulled his son away from her. "Are you okay?"

She tried not to grimace and nodded, "Just no wrestling matches on the bed for a while, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," her son agreed. "Baby's too little, right?"

"That's right, Ben," she smiled back at him, "baby's too little."

"Does baby have powers?" Ben asked as he broke away from his father's grip.

Cole let him sit in the center of the bed between his parents' legs and answered, "Yes, Ben, the baby already has one of his powers."

"Can he shimmer like me?" Adam asked excitedly.

"No," Phoebe shook her head with a smile, "but he can --"

"Can he fly like me?" Ben interrupted as he floated to the ceiling.

"Benjamin Aaron Turner," Phoebe practically shrieked, "you land on this bed right now! What have we told you about using your powers?"

"Only with you or daddy," Adam recited, "or Aunt Piper or Aunt Paige or Uncle Leo if it's an mergency." 

As Ben floated down, Cole reached for his son's legs and pulled the child into his arms. He reminded his sons, "That's right. And you never, ever, use your powers when someone else might see."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Ben tearfully apologized.

Phoebe looked at her heartbroken son, "No, Ben, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not mad. I just got a little scared, that's all."

But Ben buried his face in Cole's chest so Cole rubbed his back and rocked him, "No one's mad at you, Ben. You know what? We're proud of you that you flew so high." Ben peeked at his father and Cole continued, "Remember how, not too long ago, you couldn't float to the top of the bed? Now you're able to float to the ceiling. That's pretty impressive."

Phoebe smiled at her son and rubbed his arm, "That's right, Ben, you're a big boy now and that means you're growing stronger with your powers but it also means you have to listen to the rules." 

"Everybody has to follow the rules," Adam informed his brother. "Even Mommy and Daddy. Isn't that right?"

She caught Cole rolling his eyes and cautiously replied, "That's right, Adam. Even Mommy and Daddy have rules to follow."

"When the mood hits," Cole teased in a low voice.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I think I'll have a rule-setting meeting with the rest of the family."

"I don't think so," he replied with a wink, "because then I'll have to set some rules for all the little people of this family. And since I'm bigger than everyone else, that means --"

"I'm not little, I'm big," Ben interrupted.

"That's right, Ben," she happily confirmed, "you're a big boy, now."

"I'm free," he nodded and carefully used his second hand to hold up three fingers on his first hand.

Cole chuckled, kissed his son, and murmured, "My big boy."

"Tell me bout the night I was borned," Ben requested.

Cole glanced at Phoebe, "Mommy's very tired right now and it's a long story. How about if I tell it to you tomorrow at bedtime."

"But you told Adam's story," Ben pouted.

"It's okay, honey," Phoebe assured Cole, "I have to finish nursing the baby anyway."

"I wonder who he gets that from," Cole pointedly told her. Phoebe merely shrugged in mock innocence and glanced around the room and he sighed. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed and focused on Ben, "but you have to stay in my lap." Ben nodded and Cole glanced at his eldest son who lay snuggled next to Phoebe. "Okay, it all started one night, a little more than three years ago. It was raining and Mommy and I were in the kitchen of Aunt Piper's house."

"Was I there too?" Adam asked with interest.

Phoebe laughed, "Yes, you were playing with your cousin Lindy in her room and Aunt Paige was watching you."

"Or so we thought," he muttered. "Mommy and I were arguing with --"

"Cole" Phoebe said in her tone of warning.

"C'mon, Phoebe," he said, "we know how it ends, I'm just telling them how it began."

"Well, I'm going to make sure you tell it right," she declared, "or else --"

"Was there a bad demon?" Ben interrupted.

"Yes, there was, Ben," Cole replied. "A very, very, bad demon," he growled. The boys giggled and he smiled at his wife who smiled in return. "Remember how we told you about Hasoaf and what a very bad demon he was?" Both boys nodded and he continued, "Well, this was another very bad demon and his name was Garoon and he --"

"That's a silly name," Ben interrupted.

"He was also a silly demon," Phoebe lied after a quick glance to her husband. Garoon had been anything but silly and Phoebe averted her eyes as she flashed back to that time.

"I love you," Cole emphatically told her. She cleared her throat but nodded silently and he continued, "Garoon thought he could take your cousin Lindy away from her mommy and daddy and --"

"But you stopped him, right?" Ben interrupted again.

Cole sighed at the interruption but he noticed Phoebe's timid smile and he smiled back at her. "He's just like you, I can't get a word in edgewise," he complained. Her smile broadened and he turned back to his son. "Yes, Ben," he patiently responded, "we stopped him and it was just in time because you, young man, arrived on the scene later that night."

"I'm glad, Daddy," Ben nodded, pleased.

"Me too, Ben," Cole replied as he wrapped his arms tightly around his son. One day he'd have to tell his son how close they came to actually losing him.

"But not now," Phoebe assured Cole.

"Reading my mind again?" he smiled.

"As if I could," she grinned.

"You don't need special powers to do that," he informed her. "It happens because --"

"We're so connected," she finished for him. "You do the same thing and you know itDo you"

"What?" he quietly asked when she stopped speaking. "Phoebe? You can ask me anything, you know that."

Phoebe shrugged, "I know you don't like talking about it."

"Talking about what?" But he recognized the look in her eyes and murmured, "That night in the mausoleum." She slowly nodded and he tried to smile, "What about that night?"

Phoebe shrugged, "I realized, before, when you were telling us about the night Adam was born"

"Realized what?" he gently encouraged her.

Phoebe kissed her newborn and quietly admitted, "That's when it all changed for us. If it hadn't been for that night, we wouldn't be here right now with three beautiful sons. It's a little scary to think how close we came to never having any of this."

"Maybe we had to reach the point of no return before we could find our way," he asked her to consider. "Maybe we had to reach the end before we could truly begin our life together."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked hopefully.

Cole nodded with certainty, "Some things are just meant to be."

"Mommy?" Adam suddenly interrupted.

"Yes, baby?" she replied even as she kept her gaze on her husband.

"What're we gonna call him?" he wondered as he carefully touched the baby's hand.

"Junior!" Ben exclaimed.

"I warned you, Cole" Phoebe said with annoyance. "I told you not to go around talking to the baby like that. Now look what you've started with Ben." Cole gave her a look of feigned innocence and she sighed, "No, Ben, we're not calling your brother Junior'."

"Elmo?" he seriously suggested.

"We're not naming him after an orange Muppet," Cole indignantly replied as he tried to ignore Phoebe's giggles, "and I don't care how many stuffed Elmos you have."

Phoebe finally controlled her laughter and announced to her sons, "Say hello to your new brother, Daniel Ryan Turner."

"Hi, Daniel," Adam softly said with a smile.

Cole shifted position and allowed Ben to get a closer look of the baby and Ben sadly declared, "He doesn't like me."

"What to you mean, Ben?" Cole asked in surprise. "Of course he likes you. You're his brother."

"But he's not even looking at me," Ben shook his head. "His eyes are closed and he doesn't want to see us."

"Oh, sweetie," Phoebe murmured, "he's eating now. All babies close their eyes when they eat. Of course he wants to see you." But Ben hid in Cole's embrace and Phoebe carefully detached Daniel from her breast. She wiped his lips with the edge of his blanket and refastened her gown.

"Look, Mommy," Adam said, "he's awake again."

The baby started to fuss and she carefully shifted him so that Ben could see. "Look, Ben, look at your brother."

Ben peeked and sat up straighter. "He's looking at me?"

"That's right," Phoebe assured him. "He's looking at you and at Adam and he is very happy to see you."

"I think he's smiling at us," Adam decided.

"I think you're right," she agreed. "You see, Ben? Danny's happy because he knows you and Adam are his big brothers."

"I'm gonna take care of him just like Ben," Adam stated.

"And you're such a good older brother," Phoebe proudly told him.

"I get to take care of him too?" Ben asked his father.

"Yes, Ben," Cole promised. "You're a big brother now and you get to take care of Daniel too."

"Not gonna let any demons near him," Ben announced.

Cole watched the color drain from his wife's face and quickly reached out to her over Adam's head. He placed his palm on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. She leaned into it and he felt the tear that fell from her eye. "It's okay, baby. We're all safe. You, me, our sons. We're safe."

"Why," she whispered, "why can't we ever have a child in peace? Just once I wish I could have a demon-free pregnancy and delivery like any other ordinary woman."

"You aren't like any other ordinary woman," he informed her, "and, for that, I'm eternally grateful. StillI'll put in the order that next time we go demon-free all the way."

"Next time?" she retorted as she pulled away from him. "What makes you think there will be a next time? If you think you are ever touching me again"

"Seems I've heard that twice before," he knowingly grinned as he gently nudged Ben off his lap and next to Adam.

"I mean it this time," she promised as she carefully deposited Daniel into his arms.

He shook his head with amusement, grateful that her fears and worries were gone, for at least the moment. But he'd been there for her both times when she had those nightmares of her ordeals and he was going to be by her side this time, too.

"Cole?" she suddenly asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured her, "I was simply thinking about how much I love you and how thankful I am for you being my life."

"Wife," she corrected.

"Life," he repeated. "You and the boys are my life," he stated, "and I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I don't ever want to find out," she quietly said.

"You won't," he assured her, "because I'm not letting you go so you are stuck with me for good."

"You're just saying that so you'll get your way," she pouted.

Cole grinned, "You can't resist me any more than I can resist you." He watched smugly as she tried to contain her smile. "C'mon, Phoebe," he continued to tease, "wouldn't you like to have a little girl who --"

She suddenly glared at him with renewed annoyance, "Daniel's not even twelve hours old and you want me pregnant again? Not gonna happen, buddy, unless you're the one in the stirrups." She caught his grin and muttered, "You and your damn invincible sperm"

"Not so invincible," he muttered under his breath.

Phoebe grew fearful and, in a tremulous voice, apologized, "It slipped out."

"It's okay," he lovingly assured her, "it was five years ago and I was never angry with them. At least not as angry as you were."

"Mommy?" Adam questioned when he sensed his mother's sudden change in mood.

"That purple potion changed everything," she whispered to Cole.

"We don't know that," he shook his head. "It still might have ended the same way."

"I love you," she hoarsely, and desperately, told him.

"And I love you," he replied with a reassuring smile, "always and forever."

"Is forever a long time, Daddy?" Ben asked.

"The longest," Cole replied in mock seriousness.

"Good," Ben decided as he crawled over Adam into his mother's arms, "'cuz that's how long I'll love you."

"Me too," Adam agreed as he hugged his mother too.

"Always and forever," Phoebe nodded as she hugged her sons and gazed into her husband's eyes.

"Always and forever," Cole lovingly repeated as he cradled their youngest son and gazed back at her and the rest of his family, "always and forever."

__

the end


End file.
